Switch
by Ayame99
Summary: Hiro is totally in love with K...only K believes it to be a harmless crush. But when something otherworldly happens to K and changes him into a woman. He'll need Hiro more then he ever knew to become a man. ComedyRomance
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** I finally been stoked to write another story. Only this one is a _very _different story regarding K and Hiro. It is done purely for entertainment value and a little off-the-wall'ness lol. I live for off the wall XD Anyways I think(for a genderbending fic) I've been doing a tastful job with it. Its really supposed to be a comedy/romance. But like all my stories there is a litte angst or drama etc. Anyways I hope to bring you something different for K and Hiro--cause I just love them boys and I like to challenge myself to write fresh ideas. And I would like to thank Lella aka Grunhilda for her wonderful beta'ing! Thank you hun you are a gem!

So just to let you know this fic contains genderbending. NOT crossdressing but a silly way that K becomes a woman, you'll see hehe. Anyways I hope you enjoy.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gravitation which belongs to Maki Murakami. And I do not make any profit from writing this fic.

* * *

Chapter 1: No Chances

"I love you."

What!

It came from the most unlikely source K could have ever imagined. But it didn't end there. Hiro marched towards him and leaned up, a determined look on his face. K noticed him close his eyes, his body pressed against him, almost in a dream like state before placing his mouth over K's. He didn't run or stop it. Silent alarms went off— Hiro was kissing him!

Even for the briefest moment, a fleeting nano-second even, K gave in to that kiss.

But he pulled back, literally pushing Hiro away, his hands clasped onto the guitarist's shoulders. K dared not speak; he just blinked like he was staring at the hot midday sun. How could he have not seen it? His mind raged as he stared at Hiro, astonished. But then everything, all the signs were there and he hadn't been paying attention. Why? Because he didn't think beyond the realm of friendship…that's why. Because he'd been busy working like he always did, not paying attention to his personal life.

K moved back and twirled some of his blonde hair in wondrous thought, a strange look on his face, unable to speak. Ten minutes ago Hiro walked into his office. It was later in the evening, and everyone had gone home for the day. But not K. These days he always stayed behind to work late into the night. It wasn't all work though; he did manage a few beers and a bunch of cigarettes, plus a few glances at a girlie magazine. This was K's time for a little R and R since he no longer had a wife.

More proof that he had allowed his work to take over his life.

But as of late, Hiro had been stopping by before he left. K was sure he had started that a few months ago when he heard Judy left him. Probably felt sorry for him or something. Sometimes Hiro brought a coffee, other times he even brought dinner. They'd sit in his office having dinner, talking about music and stuff. They'd sort of become friends. It seemed harmless to K...if he'd only known the true meanings behind these visits. Once Hiro even invited him to a baseball game, but K never looked beyond all these acts of kindness. He never fathomed that the real reason was because Hiroshi had developed feelings for him.

Love…

K groaned a little now. How could he be such a dunce!

"Why now Hiro?" he finally asked, looking Hiro in the eye, "It's only a simple crush that's all. No harm done buddy!" He was positive that this wasn't that deep and clapped Hiro soundly on the shoulder.

Hiro already looked a bit pale, this revelation was hard enough. It had taken two and a half years to be able to conjure up the strength. Tonight he'd steeled himself to tell K what he truly felt. And he'd hid the truth so well, at first not believing it himself. But as his daydreams became night time dreams, his heart fluttering everytime he thought of the roguish American he knew, he just knew.

And Hiro always followed his heart.

But now K's reaction was not how he'd fantasized at all! He wasn't supposed to be looking bewildered, like he was confronted by some highschool crush. Hiro looked down at his sneakers, arms crossing over his plain white t-shirt. The steady thump of his heart was threatening to go into arrest from effort it took to tell K the truth.

But now…

He felt rejected.

He felt like an idiot!

"Forget it…I…I'm going home now," Hiro muttered, eyes wide as if he'd just caught K doing the can-can. He turned to flee the office.

K couldn't believe this, "Wait! When you ended things with Ayaka…that wasn't because of me, was it?" Hiro stopped and he looked back at him quickly. Oh man…he had. K exhaled like he just heard the date of his execution. All these times Hiro hung around, it was because…gawd had he lead him on? K thought he was only being himself, friendly, or that perhaps Hiro was lonely and wanted company. Who was he to argue? He felt kind of lonely himself but he'd never admit to it. It was hard for him to see another man as something more…romantic. He'd just never really thought of it before.

Suddenly he felt a little sad.

"Look Hiro…I had no idea. I'm sorry, but you know I'm sure you'll find your match…in fact I'm positive you will. Why don't we forget about this and get drunk here in the office?" K offered happily. But Hiro only looked at him his brows furrowed.

"No K I don't think so…goodnight," Hiro said resolutely and opened the door, stepping out of the office.

K sighed and stared at the door. Jeez that was weird, but he felt bad for Hiro too. The guy couldn't possibly think he'd felt more than just simple friendship right? And that's all it was, he thought—but he ran to the door and opened it, peeking down the hall. Hiro's steady walk suddenly turned into a sprint for the staircase. He shut the door and sighed once more, he needed a beer and a cigarette right now.

Sitting heavily into his office chair, K sucked on his smoke over beer-wet lips. He knew he shouldn't be so concerned about this, things like this happened all the time. People developed crushes, they were usually innocent and people got over them. Hiro would to, K was sure. But why did he feel so rotten about it? Because Hiro had looked as if his heart was truly broken? Even as much as K liked the guy, he couldn't imagine a relationship. Not that there was anything wrong with that, he wasn't against those things of course.

It just wasn't him…was it?

And it wasn't like this was the only time a guy had urges to him, K recalled a time from college. That time in the locker room and that quarterback from the football team. Devon. They played for The Screaming Eagles. They were all alone; he'd been pulling on a sock when a shadow loomed next to him.

"_Claude you fucking pussy, how could you miss that throw today? I lined it up perfectly and the bitch went right through your hands."_

"_Fuck off Devon," K charged, "The sun was blinding me." And besides Devon's throw wasn't that perfect._

He remembered how odd it was that they were the only two left.

"_Hmm, well you're just a newbie…if you don't shape up we'll loose this year's championship. I can't have cunt receivers like you fucking it up for us. So why don't I toughen you up a little…"_

_Devon sat down next to him and K side glanced at him, perplexed. He shuffled over, leaving more of a gap between them and thrust a foot into a running shoe. "I have communications class, I'll see ya' at the next practice," K said and went to get up. Only Devon grabbed his arm and pulled him down._

"_You'll enjoy it I promise," the other man said moving closer, planting his lips on him forcibly._

_K gasped, his eyes widening. He was quick to act and also a member of the photography club. He pulled his trusty thirty –five millimetre out and snapped their picture._

_Devon pulled back and hollered, "What the fuck was that? Did you just take our picture!"_

_But K was already sprinting for the door a confident smirk on his face, "Blackmail Devon, don't be offended and don't touch me again. If you do, I'll make sure everyone in this school gets a copy of this picture mailed to their house." He'd gotten half way down the hallway, about to skid around a corner. A few girls giggled and K stopped to ask for their phone number._

"_You're dead meat Winchester!" Devon cried at the other end standing only in his towel._

_Eeep! "Sorry ladies I'll call you!" clamoured K, grabbing the numbers and running as fast as he could to class._

Stupid Devon, maybe if he wasn't the world's number one jerk, K would have gone easy on him. Only he was very surprised that Devon decided to pick him for some nookie, K wouldn't have thought. That was shocking but Devon never did bother him again, in fear K would post that picture all over the school.

K smirked, he'd honestly not cared if the school thought he himself was gay. Nor did he care if it would have gotten him thrown off the team. Revenge was sweeter.

But this thing with Hiro was a hundred times different. Hiro wasn't a class 'A' jerk. For some reason this time _he_ felt like the jerk. For the first time in long time he contemplated his own life. Something K hadn't done since Judy left him. Oh sure, he still got to see his son, but it had all changed. Instead he'd busied himself with work, focusing on Bad Luck and ratings, being an all out thorn in the music industry's side. He drank too much, smoked too much and hadn't thought of romance at all.

The lonely feeling that he'd been harbouring now felt crippling. He realized watching Hiro leave this evening actually hurt. The one person that showed him the time of day was now cast aside.

And it was his fault.

K popped open his eighth can of beer, propping his legs up on the desk with a thud. He was drunk and feeling sorry for himself. A bad mix when he drank. Maybe he should go home, he thought. Or maybe he should go apologize to Hiro. NO! Why wasn't he just letting this go?

"Well he is a very good looking man…all that red hair. You have to admit Claude he looks hot in those leather pants of his," he muttered to himself drunkenly. "That kiss was kinda nice too."

Gah!

Grabbing his jacket K wobbled out of his office and left the NG building. Ugh, the summer air was hot and humid tonight and there was lightening and thunder just over yonder. K noticed there were no stars. Not like he could actually focus on one anyways. But perhaps if he could he'd make a wish. But what would he wish for?

He walked along the streets of downtown Tokyo, puffing on another cigarette. Waiting for the rain to fall any minute now, he thought to walk home in the rain. He never lived that far from his work and crossed a busy street dangerously. Cars skidded to a halt and honked angrily at him; K gave them the middle finger and chuckled to himself. Safely on the other side his eyes caught a few TV's all placed artistically in a pyramid in a store window. On the screen was one of Japan's latest hot bands. Neko Neko Paradise. They wore these costumes that made them look like cats: ears, a tail, and whiskers…K snorted. But they were becoming a bit of a rival. Fans were so fickle!

"Hey mister!" someone called.

K turned around to see some older woman beckoning to him. She was at least in her fifties, dressed rather modestly. "Yeah what do you want?'

"I bring the word of God…I trust that you believe in the faith. There is a heaven beyond this world…here take this," she said and thrust a pamphlet into his hand.

He rolled his eyes and laughed. "I don't think I'm going to heaven anyways, I'm sure a much warmer place is where I'll end up." Where did this woman come from? Must be one of those belief pushers; trying to enlarge her religious community.

"Sir even God has a place for you. You'd be amazed by the wondrous miracles he can perform," she insisted.

"Right and I'm Speedy Gonzales," K quipped with a slur. He really didn't need this right now. "Don't hang around here too late, it's not safe at night," he warned the woman and walked away in a hurry. Geez, who would have a middle aged woman canvassing at this hour of the night?

But as he wandered down the street, his mind returning to Hiro, a bolt of lightning struck some electronic billboard sign. It was one of those revolving adverts, which sat upon a building's side. Underneath a young woman stood startled and shocked. She looked be a cross from a street kid or possibly a hooker.

As a terrible creaking noise came from over her head, K realized the thing was going to fall. His head cleared for a moment. He ran, shouting at the girl to get out of the way. Only she didn't move and as the thing fell, K caught up and shoved her out of the way. The crashing sign still fell. Looking up, the last thing K saw was an advertisement for Yamato Life Insurance before the billboard landed on him.

He never had a chance.

* * *

A/N: I decided to post the first two chapters because I didn't want to leave you with a nasty cliffhanger lol 


	2. Chapter 2

Switch Chapter 2

"Hey who's the chump lying under that thing?" K asked the closest person to him in the crowd. Wow some accident, he thought looking at the destruction that lay on the street. But the person standing right next to him acted like he couldn't even hear him. Fine, okay, he'd ask someone else. But as he did, no one even looked him in the eye. Why were they pretending to ignore him? It wasn't very nice.

"Hey hello!" K waved his hand in front of some man's face. The guy didn't even blink.

"Oh my!" someone cried out.

"Is he dead?" another asked.

"Excuse me ma'am," said a firefighter, "Please everyone step behind the barriers, this area is dangerous, please move back." K didn't move. The man tried to lift the sign, but it wouldn't budge. "Damn this is heavy, Iwai bring the tow truck over here. I think we can pull it up that way."

K stood watching. The emergency guys had the sign jacked and in mere minutes the thing was lifted. But what he saw was just not possible. There under that sign was him! K looked around and realized he was the only one standing inside the barriers, except the emergency crew. Everyone else was standing behind yellow tape. Something wasn't right, why was he…how could he be? His eyes darted back to the form sprawled on the sidewalk, dead as a duck.

He was dead…

As he stared disbelievingly, he also took note of that religious pamphlet on his dead person. Heaven…was this heaven? Was it hell? Suddenly he looked at all the faces in the crowd, they all seemed normal. "Hey, I'm here!" he shouted, but once again no one heard him. Oh man this can't be happening…

It began to pour, but he wasn't getting wet.

There had to be a way to get their attention. K pulled out his shiny silver magnum and shot into the air. Nothing. Feeling a little panicky now, he marched back and forth singing, "The ants go marching one by one, hurrah, hurrah. The ants go marching two by two, hurrah, hurrah."

But not a soul batted an eye.

No! "No, no, no, no…no!" K shouted and squeezed his eyes shut.

"That was some act down there, but stop hollering now or you'll wake up my brother," spoke a calm voice.

K opened his eyes. Everything around him changed. He was no longer in the street looking at his own dead body. Instead he stood on a white carpet, in a place all white, a vista of clouds that seemed to go on forever. Even the edge of the welcoming mat, like Hollywood's red carpet, seemed as if one stepped over the edge, they'd fall through the clouds. He could hear peaceful music, annoyingly like elevator music K realized and frowned. "Where did everyone go? Who are you?" he asked eyes finally settling on a rather round bald man, wearing white robes kind of like a toga. He was sitting on a bulky cloud, almost like a throne before him, watching.

"Fuck, I'm dead and this is heaven right?" But immediately K covered his mouth. "Oh I'm sorry I'm not supposed to swear up here am I?" Even before he'd gotten an answer, he had a sickening feeling he knew where he was. And in a place like this, it gave him the feeling that he was supposed to behave himself. Kind of like how you feel in a hospital or in a room full of babies.

The robed man snorted and said, "You do realize you have made it here by a hair? The only reason you got here was because you earned a few heaven miles by saving that girl. Now your account is in the positive again. So close…so very close." The god studied him, holding his glasses at the end of his nose between his thumb and index finger.

K scuffed his foot uneasily and blinked at the god.

"Please don't get dirt on the carpet, the maintenance crew have been upset with us lately…"

"Frances my brother, can't this wait till morning? I have a long list of check ins tomorrow. What's a god got to do to get some shut eye around here?" The entity of the voice appeared next to the god with glasses.

K watched as this new god, who had long dark hair and was much thinner than his brother, now also watched him. K stood there like a man waiting to be shot by the firing squad.

"Hey man, chill out, you're in heaven. Which means it can't be that bad. It's a rather happening place. By the way, my name is Bill Gates, I own heaven and hell," the god said and laughed hysterically, falling back onto his fluffy cloud.

This has got to be a dream, K thought.

"Oh but it's not," said Frances.

K looked at them sharply, "You knew what I thought?"

"Of course you silly, we're gods," said the one with long dark hair, twittering with giggles.

"And your name is Bill Gates?" K wondered incredulously.

"No, his name is Ralph. He's just been into the wacky tabacky, you know pot, 420, Acapulco gold, ganja, BC bud, chronic…marijuana," offered Frances calmly. "He was supposed to be sleeping it off."

Ralph was still giggling on his cloud.

"Right…" K muttered, thinking he'd definitely ended up in hell. "So where's my room, what do I do here? Man, I can't believe its all over…I wasn't ready to die yet."

"No you weren't. In fact, according to my chart," Frances typed happily into a soft pink coloured terminal that just magically appeared and hmmm'd. "It takes a few minutes…you know so many deaths, so little time. Ah ha…Claude Kristopher Winchester. Wow that's a long one…let's see. Ah yes, you're not due for another forty-five years, give or take. Heh, I can't tell you exactly when, that'd be against the rules."

"Of course there are spaces left open for accidents, but with yours there was a discrepancy. A misplaced file…I blame it all on that new guy man," Ralph said tiredly blinking at their newest arrival.

"So are you God, you know 'The' God?" K questioned. He had nothing left to lose now.

"Nah, we're hired help. Kinda like secretaries."

"And God allows pot in heaven?" K couldn't believe that.

"A fine ride on the celestial plane baby," drawled the god named Ralph. "It's a gift of the gods."

K chuckled. Wow, how much did he drink last night? He was sure he'd wake up any minute.

"You're still in doubt about this?" asked Frances. "Come here…come on," he beckoned with his hand, until K came closer. "Look down there," the chubby god said and swirled a finger through the clouds. It was as if he'd brushed fog away from a television set.

But he'd just died, how could this be!

K felt a bit ill as he watched everyone attending his own funeral. Aww, couldn't he just wake up already. But he couldn't take his eyes off of it. Everyone was there, Judy and Michael, whom he noticed both crying. Bad Luck, well everyone except Hiro. K found himself looking all over for him. Hmm, there seems to be a lot more people than he would have thought attending his funeral. For a moment he felt cared about.

Gah, what was he thinking!

"He's there but he's still on his motorbike with his helmet on. Oh and time moves a lot faster up here. So far you've been dead for about a week." The god interjected and moved a finger, the view showed the line of cars and Hiro. Indeed he was on his bike still wearing his helmet.

Fuck how can a dream be so vivid? "This is nuts…its crazy! I wanna wake up now. Right now!" K cried.

"Well there is a way to return to the living. There is one soul available for such instances where a discrepancy is made on our part. Unfortunately…" Frances said before he was interrupted.

"I'll have the cherubs ready on stand by in case he faints," Ralph cut in and snickered.

"You have to become a woman," finished Frances.

It was too much for one human male to acknowledge.

K began to laugh. "You have to be shitting me. HAHA, this is the most fucked up dream I've ever had!" He laughed so hard, tears streamed down his face. "Me, a woman? This is the highlight of my subconscious? Fuck, I must have alcohol poisoning! Maybe I'm in the hospital in a coma!" K howled with laughter. "I'm being punished for something, right? Hey, remember that line from that movie 'As Good as it Gets'? Where the guy says, "Go sell crazy someplace else, we're all stocked up here."

The gods looked at each other and sighed.

"That's it right? I've lost my fucking mind," K spat and dropped to the carpet. He lay sprawled out. "I'll just rest here, sleep, and when I wake up you two dipshits will be gone."

"Well you have only this option, the type of form you have will be based on your mind's female figure. She or you will probably look like a sibling, let's say, although your eyes will always carry your true soul. But if you'd rather hang out here for all eternity, then that's up to you," Frances enlightened.

"I think you'd make a hot chick," Ralph suggested only receiving a swat from his brother.

K guffawed from his spot on the white carpet. "I thought you guys could perform miracles. If that's so, then just send me back as a man."

The gods looked at each other. "I'm not getting paid enough for this stuff, Frances," Ralph whined. The two nodded and gazed down at the lost soul that was now lazily spinning the cylinder on his gun.

The long haired god, now rolling a fatty spoke up, "The way we see it was, you weren't too happy on earth as a man anyways dude. I mean, this is a chance to be alive again, man. Get your freak on…you know what I'm saying? Gods only perform miracles for those that have earned it. If you want to earn it you have to accept your fate."

K hrmph'd from where he lay.

"If you want to be a man again, you have to follow your heart," Frances put forth. "It's the only path for you."

"My only path, eh? So is this some sort of clue…are you guys actually trying to help me?" K wondered and sat up. He put his gun back in the holster.

"You could say that," murmured Ralph as he licked the paper and rolled it tight.

"Well, whatever then. Do what you have to. I want to look like Pamela Anderson," K said with a huge grin. Whatever, he'd wake up and this dream/nightmare would be over. "So do it then, I wanna wake up."

A big stamp came out of nowhere and Frances stamped an extremely long document. "It's done. The whole contract is right here. We'll be watching and if you've earned it, you'll be changed back into a man."

Before both gods the lost soul disappeared. Phew. "I swear Frances: this is going to be better than any of those stupid reality shows."

Laughter flitted throughout the heavens.

* * *

A/N: Will be updating soon I hope you enjoyed it so far! 


	3. Chapter 3

Switch Chapter 3

Down on earth inside a mediocre Tokyo apartment, K woke up in his bed. Mmm, bed, soft comfortable bed. He stretched and yawned, sprawled out on his stomach. Hmm, the bed felt a bit lumpy this morning, mmm but it was nice to know that that crazy dream of his was over. As usual he reached down to scratch himself, only his fingers didn't find its regular fleshly appendage.

Fingers groped a little more desperately. What the hell? The details of his nightmare came crashing back.

K's eyes snapped open. He peeked under the covers…oh no…

"Oh no, no way…"

A high pitched scream rattled and shook the windows in the entire apartment complex.

Throwing off the covers K looked over himself, long shapely legs, a vagina, hips, breasts! Eeep! He grabbed at the blankets to cover himself like he was being peeped on. "I'm still dreaming," he said in a mad voice. K pinched his arm, "Ouch!" he shrilled. Eeep! His voice! K grabbed at his throat like he was being strangled.

He squeezed his eyes shut and opened them again…he peeked under the covers.

The boobies were still there.

A feral whine escaped his throat. This just can't be happening! Was he still dead? Was this still a dream? Those gods, all that talk about being a woman, his funeral, the billboard, Hiro running from his office last night…it all came flooding back. But, this was impossible…

Throwing the covers off once again K ran to the bathroom. He stood before a mirror and gaped at the woman reflected back. Long wavy blond hair, very much like his original look, and his face, K leaned closer to the mirror. It looked much leaner, softer, cheekbones higher, a full set of lips, his blue eyes looked exactly the same—except his lashes were much thicker. His nose was tinier and neck more slender and long. The broadness of his shoulders was now softly rounded, and the boobs! K grabbed his boobs with eyes as wide as silver dollars. They fit into his hands like two grapefruit.

Legs feeling suddenly weak, K grabbed onto the sink and tried to breathe. He could feel a cold sweat breaking out over his skin and shivered. Blinking rapidly, his head felt faint, prickles ghosted over his skin…he was having a panic attack. Slumping to the floor, he closed his eyes and breathed slowly, hunched on his legs. "I must have died…how could anyone survive being crushed?" he spoke to himself, his mind searching for some reasoning. "Maybe I'm hallucinating; this just can't be for real…"

The feeling of nervousness gave him the urge to pee. Absentmindedly he got up and stood in front of the toilet, grabbing for that non existent penis again. Oh hell, he almost messed up the floor! Sighing, he sat. "I _have_ gone to hell!" he wailed, "I don't want to be a woman! Please change me back! Wake me up…anything!"

But no response came. He sat on the toilet for a good twenty minutes in shock. But then he had a thought.

What if he just put himself out of his misery?

K ran to his bedroom and found one of his pistols. He could do this right, just shoot himself in the head and it'd all be over. "So what if I go to hell? It can't be any worse than this," K mumbled solemnly. But the gun remained his grasp, going back and forth between hands as he contemplated.

Knock knock!

"Why are you knocking? No one is home Ark!" Boy that voice sounded familiar. Suddenly a set of keys began to jingle into the deadbolt. K startled, realizing he was naked and looked frantically for something, anything to put on…suicide forgotten.

Voices echoed from the front room and in moments Judy stood in the bedroom door way and gasped. "Who are you?" she ordered. "I demand you tell me who you are because I brought hired help and I'll shoot you myself."

K swallowed hard, staring at his ex-wife. "Why are you here? Who are those men?" But it dawned on him. They'd come to clear out the apartment. "Don't you recognize me?" K asked quietly.

"I bet you were one of Claude's bimbo's, and here you are loafing in a dead man's apartment!" shrieked Judy. "I came to have his place cleared out, what else? I couldn't let the few memories of Michael's father get tossed into the trash," Judy explained with a snarl on her lip and turned her back on him. She walked out and began barking orders to the moving men. "Oh Ark stop crying already!" she complained.

K stood with his mouth open. So he looked like a woman even to Judy then. He felt sick to his stomach, but tried to calm himself. Wrapped in a bath robe, he walked out to the front room and watched people digging through his stuff. "Judy?" K said. She turned around.

"Did he tell you my name! Because even if he did you can call me Ms. Winchester, Judy is for _my_ friends and fans," she snapped.

Taken aback K asked, "Can you tell me what today's date is?"

"July twenty-fourth," Judy drawled and eyed him up and down with a catty expression.

"Heh…thanks," K muttered. The twenty-fourth! But yesterday was only the eleventh. The room spun a little, maybe this was truly happening. K leaned against the wall for support and spotted his old buddy Ark. Ark glanced at him, only his eyes weren't on his. They were on his chest!

Oh for the love of Pete!

K frowned and crossed his arms over his breasts, watching Ark blush a little. But his attention was diverted when he saw a man collecting one of his rifles.

"No you can't have that…it's mine," he insisted and went to grab it back. He hauled the one of his favourite rifles out of some grubby hands. He held the gun to his chest protectively. His pictures, furniture, dishes, weapons, even the files on Bad Luck, everything was being packed and taken away. It was another personal nightmare, as he stood watching incredulity.

"I suggest you get changed and get out of here," Judy told him. "They've already rented this apartment to another person and this place needs to be cleaned out by the end of the day." She gave him a saucy smirk and pulled on her sunglasses, leaving the apartment.

Blinking after Judy, K didn't know if he should feel in shock or saddened that his life was quickly being taken away. He tried to keep a few precious things, a picture of Michael, his favourite handgun, a pair of Ray Bans, but he didn't get much. Ark and the moving people were pretty insistent that he stop or they'd call the police. With that K made haste to his bedroom and slammed the door shut. Tears welled in his eyes.

_What am I going to do?_

But he had to put some clothes on and leave. So K pulled on a pair of boxers, a pair of tan slacks and a crisp white shirt with his favourite purple tie. He pulled on socks and when he went to slip his foot into a shoe, it was gigantic. His foot was slimmer a few sizes smaller. Sure he was about six foot tall but his foot was no longer manly. Shit! He dug in his closet and found a pair of steel toed army boots. He put them on quickly and tightened the laces as tight as he could. Man, he was sure he looked like Ronald McDonald!

K grabbed his collections of treasures, put on the Ray Bans and stuck the gun in his belt that was tightened to the max. He looked and felt rumpled and clownish. Putting the stuff into a backpack, he found his wallet and important papers. Slinging the rifle to his back, he ran to the bathroom and tossed his toothbrush into the bag too. He heard a knock on the bedroom door. "Piss off I'm leaving already!" he hollered in an angry woman's voice. "Christ…" he muttered, still stunned listening to himself.

He gave the room a once over. This made him a little mad and that was enough to quench the idea of suicide. He just couldn't do it!

More banging came at the door, K waltzed over and opened it and Ark practically fell on him. "Ark," K said in a whisper. The man looked up at him surprised.

"Claude told you about me?" He seemed quite shocked.

K sighed as his nightmare continued. "Err…yea he did," K said, feeling sad that he couldn't tell the man it was really him standing here. "He told me that some of his best years of his life, was hanging out with you." K didn't care if he just came out and said that. It was unlikely he'd ever see Ark again and he wanted to at least give the man a few nice words.

Ark looked at him, stared into his eyes. "Wow you must have really meant something to him then…he just wouldn't tell anybody that." The man studied his eyes and shook his head, bewildered. "Well, take care of yourself then," Ark said and brushed past him.

K thought he heard a sniffle and decided it was time to leave. As he went he saw a moving man pick up his favourite bunny hand puppet. K grabbed it and smacked the man on the head with it, "You can't have that!"

He made for the door when Ark called from the other side of the room. K turned, "What is it?"

"What's your name?"

Hmm, what was his name? He couldn't just say K or Claude. Ah ha! He had it!

"It's Claudia," K told him, improvising on his true name.

Ark wore a baffled look.

"Cya around," K called and walked out of his apartment. Walked like he was cast away. He wanted to run but forced himself to stride coolly from the place…well, as coolly as he could in his floppy oversized army boots.

Downstairs, he saw Judy with a slew of bodyguards smoking a cigarette. "Nice clothes," she said with a snort and gave him an icy look. K sighed, was this what women were like, because she thought he was K's girlfriend? He felt hurt but he couldn't do anything about it. She'd never believe him anyways, so all he could do was walk away with tears rolling down his pretty new face.

"Are you alright miss?" asked some strange man, placing his hand on K's shoulder.

"Don't touch me!" K hissed and thrashed the man with his backpack. "Do I look alright to you!" he wailed, voice reaching its highest pitch. The man landed on his ass and rubbed at his face. The guy looked extremely embarrassed and took off in a hurry.

There was only one person K thought he could turn to. He was sensible, he was smart…he'd actually cared about him once. K had no other options. He headed to Hiro's place, walking down the street with a rifle strapped to his back.

* * *

**A/N:** Oh wow I'm so thrilled people are liking this. I was very nervous about posting this one lol. YAY, I hope you continue to enjoy this!

**Reviewers:**

OminStrife: HAHA! Your review made me laugh. Cute! My goal is to make you laugh. Thank you for your comments.

the2evils: Twisted is good winks I get bored doing the same old thing, but never bored of K and Hiro lol. Yes poor K...its fun to torture our muses sometimes XD

Grimy Grunhilda Grunt: Babydoll! Yes I have you to thank for the impression of the Gods Huge Hugs

LingeringMiseryofSorrow: Oh wow I'm glad that you and your friends enjoyed my other fic! I hope you'll enjoy this one as well. I'll try my best. Thanks for the review.

smile78mtl: Thank for your comments. HAHA! Pamela...that was only K being a pervert XD He won't look like that unless he paid for it winks lol I could never write this story picturing K as PA ugh! Yes Hiro will be his rock. Blind and silly silly K hehe.


	4. Chapter 4

Switch Chapter 4

Hiro hadn't gone to work today. He just couldn't bring himself to do so. No one knew why, why he was in a terrible state of depression. Instead he spent late nights drinking himself to sleep, shacked up in his tiny one bedroom apartment. He ignored phone calls, ignored NG and even his best friend Shuichi.

How could he explain that a part of him died when K did?

They'd never understand that he had truly loved the man with all his heart. He'd been so patient, taken so long, and given K time. Too much time, he thought sadly now. He couldn't explain at first why he fell for the crazy American manager. The man was insane, compulsive, and he talked too much. But Hiro sensed that beneath all that bravado lay a very passionate man…a funny, adventurous man. He'd watched how hard K worked to turn Bad Luck into shining stars. K had made Bad Luck his life.

But then Hiro knew that he might have put too much into Bad Luck, never taking time off for himself. After K's divorce, Hiro made it a mission to befriend the man further—finding an opportunity that wasn't there before. Maybe he should have told him his true intentions from the beginning. But he was afraid, afraid of being rejected.

And he had been…

Hiro stopped strumming his guitar to drink from the beer bottle resting nearby. He sighed. Maybe if K had had more time to think about it, he might have been able to love him back one day. But he hadn't, and Hiro couldn't believe the news when he'd heard it. Killed saving the life of another. It was heroic.

But it was unfair!

Fresh tears spilled down his cheeks and Hiro swiped at them angrily. He wished he'd never fallen for the crazy ass, he wished he'd never laid eyes on him! It hurt too much to lose the one thing his heart yearned for. Now all he had were memories of their times together. Him running to K's office after work, making the man smile once in a while with simple chatter and company.

If only he had had a little more time…

As he strummed his guitar despondently, he heard a knock at the door. Hiro stopped playing and hoped whoever it was would leave. Maybe it was Shuichi but he'd have been banging louder, shredding through it, and yelling on the other side. Well, then it was no one important. Hiro sipped his beer quietly and waited for the knocking to cease.

But then he heard his name being called by some woman. Aww jeez, just some delirious fan that had sniffed him out. Damn, he knew better than to open the door now.

"Hiro, I heard you playing your guitar. I know you're in there…I have nowhere else to go. Please open up," the woman pleaded on the other side of the door.

Hiro stared at the door wondrously. He wasn't going to fall for that trick, the damsel in distress. No way.

"I'll shoot the door down Hiro!" she threatened loudly.

Eh? Hiro arched a brow. He grabbed the phone ready to call the cops as he got up and shuffled to the door. Hiro looked through the peep hole. There was some tall blonde haired chick, a rifle on her back, looking right at him. For a second there, it sort of reminded him of K. "Look I'll give you an autograph but that's it ok?. Please just don't shoot me," Hiro said nervously, grabbing a pen and notepad. He opened the door a crack. Scribbling his name quickly, "Here," he said and handed the woman the autograph.

"Hiro, how many times have I told you not to open your door to fans? They're crazy," she explained hotly, waving 'no' at the autograph.

Hiro looked the woman over now and he gaped at her attire, "Um…where did you get those clothes?" They looked awfully familiar.

"It's me, Hiro," she whispered and looked around as if they were being watched. "It's me K."

Huh? Hiro only saw red, "Get out of here you freak! What are you, sick!" Hiro tried to slam the door shut but the crazy chick put her steel toed boot through the crack.

"Hiro I swear! I died trying to save this young girl from being killed. Heh, only I got flattened and she lived. And then I went to heaven and some crazy gods made some kind of error and told me I could come back to earth but only as a woman! Apparently it was the only soul they had left, only I thought I was dreaming…but when I woke up this morning. Look!" the woman insisted and began to unbutton her shirt.

Hiro's eyes widened as she flashed him a pair of great tits! His face turned very red.

"I still can't believe it myself…I thought it was dream…" She closed her shirt, eyes welling with tears. "Fuck, look at me…this is the fifth time I've cried today," she mumbled and sniffed loudly.

Wordlessly, Hiro stared at the woman like she'd landed from Mars...or was it Venus? It was the most ridiculous story he'd ever heard. "Look, anyone could have made up that story. K is dead…no one returns from the dead," he said resolutely. "Please just leave me alone…"

But the woman still wouldn't move her foot.

"I had a wife named Judy and a son named Michael. They live in Los Angeles, look I have my favourite gun with me." She showed him a shiny silver magnum. "I know that your favourite food is yakitori and you have a brother named Yuuji. I know that your parents wanted you to be a doctor and you slept through your exam and failed on purpose," she told him and dug into her backpack. She handed Hiro a wallet. "Please look inside."

Stunned, nimble fingers clutched the wallet pensively. It was definitely K's wallet, and hesitantly Hiro opened it. Inside was his ID, his bank card, credit cards, official Guns of America membership card…everything with the name Claude K. Winchester on it. With an unreadable face, Hiro handed the wallet back.

The woman looked him right in the eye and said, "The night I died you came to my office and you told me that…that you loved me."

Hiro went slack, legs almost giving out on him.

It couldn't be…

He looked into those brilliant blue eyes.

"Hiro you idiot, it's me."

There was no mistaking. "I'm having a nightmare…" Hiro whispered before everything went black. He fainted.

* * *

K sighed and stepped into the apartment, closing the door and locking it. He tried to pick Hiro up like he'd done in the past when he drank too much at a party, but now he weighed a ton. Grunting a little, K grabbed Hiro's hands and decided to drag him to the couch. With a lot of effort, K managed to get him up on it. "Fuck, I'm such a wimp," he complained and sat on the coffee table inspecting his biceps. He felt so much lighter, smaller, more fragile. The thickness and edginess of being a man had been replaced with softer curves. But then, those gods did say he'd probably look like a sibling. "Hello sis," he said sarcastically to himself.

Spotting a pack of smokes on the table next to his rump he thanked god openly. "Heh, no offence," he muttered, looking up in the direction of heaven and sparked the cigarette. "Mmm, oh yeah…," he sighed, enjoying the sensation of smoking. But his eyes cut across to the beer. "Ooh thank you Hiro," he chimed and reached for one. He was about to twist the cap when he stopped dead.

He was drunk the night he died. _Maybe if I hadn't gotten drunk, I wouldn't have…died?_

But it was an accident, how could he have predicted that? He wondered how the gods made the mistake. Was the sign supposed to miss him? Perhaps he was supposed to have survived the blow? Ah fuck it, K opened the beer bottle and guzzled like a thirsty nomad.

Hiro's eyes fluttered open. He rubbed at his eyes with the heel of his hand, groaning a little from his nightmare. Looking around in a bit of confusion, his eyes landed on the girl sitting on his coffee table. "K! I mean…who-who ever you are," Hiro said aghast, backing up against the sofa. He eyed the blonde woman, drinking his beer and burping loudly shortly after.

"Hiro, I was getting worried there. I never knew you were the fainting type," K said looking over at him. "But then it's not everyday a man comes back to life as a woman, hmm?" He sighed and finished the bottle.

"Why…why did you come here?" Hiro asked carefully.

"Where else could I go? I woke up this morning to find I don't have a dick, Judy barging into my apartment with moving men. They took all my stuff, Hiro. I'm sure even my bank account and credit is closed. I have," K pulled out the wallet and counted. "Two thousand yen," he whined. "But I can't go to Judy. She thinks I'm just some bimbo of K's. I don't really have any close friends in Japan, you were the only one," K said his voice barely a squeak at the end, "Oh man, I think I'm going to cry again. I don't want to be a woman Hiro. I think I'd rather be dead."

Staring awe struck at the woman, K, Hiro tried to make his tongue move so he could speak. He watched K's smaller shoulders begin to shake as he sobbed into his hands. It was pathetic, but how many times had he seen Shuichi like this? Tons. The shock wore off just a little more and Hiro felt compelled to comfort K. He moved and leaned over to hug the female K. K's arms quickly wrapped around him and clung on, crying on his shoulder.

"It'll be alright…we'll figure something out," Hiro soothed and inhaled K's scent. It was so familiar and he pulled K tighter to him. "I thought I lost you forever," he whispered softly, still feeling like he was dreaming. And maybe he was, maybe he'd wake up any minute with the worlds most massive hangover. But something inside of him told him that this wasn't a dream. In some absolutely maddening twist of fate, something otherworldly had happened to K. Whatever magic, whatever evil, it was a done deed. K sat right here, clinging to him and crying from a woman's body. It was just so unreal, but yet here he—no, _she_—was.

Hiro knew it in his heart.

"It'll just take time to get used to. I'm sure you will eventually, and you can stay here with me." He wanted to say 'Forget about what happened in the office, forget that I said those three words.' But he couldn't. He wouldn't confuse K now with that stuff…but he'd always love him, or her, he thought with a weird but happy smile. This was so crazy, but he could feel himself getting over the shock.

The crying slowed down and K pulled back, "I'm sorry about this."

Hiro brushed a tear away from K's face with his thumb, "Are you kidding? I can't imagine how I'd behave if I were turned into a woman either." He chuckled lightly. "How can anyone be themselves at a time like this?"

K knew he was right, "I feel so lost, I don't know what to do next."

"Don't try and solve it all right now, just try and relax—the answers will come to you," Hiro advised. "I know that you're a strong person, you'll figure it out," he promised.

For the first time that day, K let himself smile. "But I'm really not as strong as I used to be."

Hiro chuckled, "Well, no, but willpower K…willpower is pretty damn strong."

That was it. He had to find his inner strength again, but it seemed impossible at the moment. "Thank you Hiro."

"I swear K, your voice, it's…I dunno, you sound so sweet," Hiro mentioned and laughed.

K stood up gruffly, making Hiro sit back onto the sofa harshly. He stood with his hands on his hips, "Are you making fun of me?"

"Of course not, it's not a bad voice…it's just nice." It was perfect, Hiro thought, looking up at K innocently.

"I asked the gods to make me look like Pamela Anderson, eh," K offered and chuckled a little. "I guess that didn't happen," he said sadly, "but its not to bad hmm?" He bent to take off the ridiculous boots.

Hiro got an eyeful of cleavage, and he swallowed thickly. "Err…no it's not bad at all." He felt heat rise to his cheeks.

Shoving the boots aside, K looked at Hiro's blushing face. "You were peeking at my boobs _weren't_ you? I swear what is it with men!" K huffed and stopped himself.

They looked at each other and broke out laughing.

"Shit, did I just say that?" K asked.

Hiro spoke over his laughter, "Yes you did K…yes you did."

* * *

A/N: I hope you continue to enjoy my goofy story. Its unlike anything I've ever done before...well this long anyways. But its fun to do!

Reviewers: the2evils and smile78mtl--Thank you so much for your lovely comments!


	5. Chapter 5

**Switch Chapter 5**

Three weeks later…

Hiro parked his bike returning home from work early. He'd finally gone back to rehearsing with his band mates again. His sudden dive into depression was gone and everyone, Shuichi and Suguru, wondered what the hell happened. He only grinned at them like he'd swallowed Tweety bird and urged he was perfectly fine. Everything was getting back on track, they had a concert coming up, and they did some airline commercial and got free vacations to Fiji— free to take whenever they pleased. They had also appeared on television for a music show.

Life was moving along like usual.

Sakano had taken over for now as acting manager. He did a fair job, but he seemed very frazzled and looked as if he slept less. When things weren't going the way they'd hoped everyone whined about how much they missed K. He'd been their rock, he'd kept them happy, had given them drive to do better—even if it was under duress.

Hiro didn't say a word about K's reincarnation as a woman. For one he didn't think anyone would believe it and another because he sort of wanted to keep K for himself. At first it was completely insane, the idea that K, in a woman's body, was living at his place. But every night he came home to a beautiful girl, he thought with a grin. Well K was gorgeous as a man too, but as a woman…oh boy—for now she/he was _all_ his. He felt selfish doing that and he knew he couldn't keep K here forever...could he? He tried to stay completely neutral—act like the concerned friend. But man or woman he knew he still loved K more than ever. Love went deeper than flesh and bone.

Now only if K would love him back…

But he was also becoming concerned. K didn't seem to want to leave the place, or talk of ways to fix his life. He just sat staring at the TV and eating Oreo ice cream like it was going out of style. He wasn't taking care of himself—smoking, and drinking his beer. Hiro didn't think that K had even run a brush through his hair once in the whole three weeks he'd been here. Nor had he helped clean up the now filthy apartment.

"I'm home," he called from the doorway, shucking his shoes off. There was no answer. He walked into the livingroom to see K sitting at one end of the couch, knees pulled up, his chin resting on his hand, staring listlessly out the window. He noticed K must have ransacked his closet, because he wore a pair of his jeans—and how they fit perfectly on K's tiny waist Hiro noticed. But they were too short and it made K look like a beachcomber. Ugh, those hairy legs weren't exactly doing anything for him. Hiro brought his eyes north and noticed K was wearing his 'Hold onto your nuts for Hurricane Andrew' t-shirt. It had a picture of two palm trees holding their coconuts—a strange gift from his brother Yuji. If he wasn't careful K would dutifully stretch out his good t-shirts. Mmm, but his t-shirts never had such a wild ride before, Hiro smirked.

He went closer, to see what K was staring at. It was nothing but blue sky and a few puffy clouds from this height. He sighed and sat down. "We cut a new single today," Hiro said from the other end of the couch, telling K what went on like he did every evening. "Oh, Suguru's got a girlfriend but he won't tell us where he met her…strange guy. And Shuichi asked me to come out with him to a club tonight, but I told him no…"

"You should have said yes Hiro," K said tiredly.

"And leave you here all alone?"

"So what? I'm not going anywhere."

"K, don't you think you should get out of the apartment at least for some air?" Hiro wondered with concern.

No answer.

Hiro looked over at K and frowned. "You can't just sit around here moping. Things will never get better that way," Hiro said sternly but regretted it as soon as it left his mouth. Damn he didn't know how to deal with a depressed K.

K sat up a little straighter and glanced over at Hiro. "I'm supposed to follow my heart, that's what the gods told me. They said I'd get to be a man again if I did," he said quietly.

Hiro looked astounded, "Really?" but added, "So why don't you…that is, follow your heart? Is it that hard?" He wondered what that entailed.

"What do you know! You're still a man, living a life like a normal person!" K shouted, his eyes lighting up angrily.

Staring, Hiro's first thought was how pretty K looked when he was angry (it made Hiro think of a vicious kitten), but he cleared his head and retorted, "Why don't you just stop with the normal life bullshit and suck it up already? Nothing's going to change unless you do something about it." Hiro suddenly thought of something, "Did you know Tohma is planning to hire a new manager? Suguru told us that today—says he's having a hard time finding someone that comes even close to your expertise." Hiro sat back calmly and wondered what K would say to that.

K opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out. Instead he held a finger to his lip in thought. Tohma was going to hire a new manager? Some punk was going to take his place? There wasn't anyone that cared for Bad Luck like he did. Not just anyone could control a pink fur ball like Shuichi, or put up with his cranky boyfriend Yuki. Hmm, what would happen to Bad Luck if the wrong person came into the picture?

Hiro could swear there was a number scale of positives and negatives flashing over K's noggin. He knew K was mulling over what he just said.

But suddenly K jumped up, "Let me borrow your credit card?" he asked.

Surprised, Hiro questioned, "For what?"

"Shopping!" K sang and ran to the bathroom.

Oi? Curious, Hiro followed K to the washroom with raised brows, "Can I ask what we're shopping for and why?" He stood in the doorway as K brushed his hair. Oh, brush goes up and brush goes down. Hiro watched complacently.

"I have a plan," K said smugly.

"Oh and this plan involves shopping hmm?" Hiro spoke mesmerized, watching K eagerly.

K stopped and looked at Hiro oddly. "I need clothes so I can get my old job back!" K said excitedly, "Is something wrong Hiro? You look funny."

Hiro snapped his head up, "No I'm fine, let's go shopping!" He took off quickly before K noticed him blushing.

"I borrowed some of you deodorant Hiro, I hope you don't mind!" K yelled from the backseat of Hiro's motorcycle.

"No I don't mind! But you smell like a guy!" Hiro felt K huff about that.

"Also wear that hat of yours and the glasses. You don't want to get found by fans or reporters," K advised loudly.

No he didn't, Hiro thought drolly.

It was odd but the hard thing pressed up against his back was K's gun as he clung on. It was stuck down the front of his pants. But Hiro's mind was not on the gun pressed against him, it was the boobs. Hiro willed himself not to think about it, but holy hell K was driving him crazy.

When they got to a huge mall and parked, Hiro hopped off and immediately stuffed his hands into his pockets. He wore another blush and walked next to K, hiding a major woody.

"I don't know the first thing to get. I never really liked shopping, I still don't…I think. But where do I start? Hiro are you any good…"

"K, don't look at me for advice in women's clothing, you've got the wrong guy," Hiro explained. "You know who we need? He'd love this sorta thing."

"Shuichi," they both said together.

Chuckling Hiro nodded, "Yea, but how could I explain who you are?"

"You can't or it'll ruin my plan," K said.

"What else do you have planned other than getting your job back?" Hiro asked.

"You'll see," chimed K with a daunting look.

So Hiro followed K into the shopping center, hoping no fans would recognize him. They entered a large store and looked around completely intimidated. There was everything from men's clothes, women's, kids and a whole area dedicated to cosmetics and perfume.

"Let's get a shopping cart," K mentioned and let Hiro fetch one. When he returned K said, "Look, over there."

K took off and Hiro followed him into the men's section. "Um, aren't we in the wrong department?" But K only shook his head and added a few pairs of men's underwear to the cart. "K those are _men's_ underwear," he said dryly.

"Remember its Claudia in public Hiro," K told him and ignored the whole point about men's underwear.

Hiro sweatdropped.

But K didn't stay in the men's department and carefully entered the women's like he was entering enemy territory. Easily both felt completely foreign here, looking around like they were inside Willy Wonka's Chocolate Factory.

The secrets were out.

"Everything is so colourful," K said, not sure where to start. He eyed some women shopping around to see how they dressed.

Hiro noticed a look come over K that he hadn't seen in awhile. It was the mad look, the one he got when he was about to do something crazy. The kind he wore when he got silly and sang with that stupid microphone of his. Hiro gulped.

"I don't know what size I am," K said and picked up a sweater, eyeing it happily.

Hiro put the sweater back, "That'll make you look like a granny."

"Oh…well how about this then?" K held up a red skirt.

Smiling, Hiro nodded, "Much better." He laughed. "You'll have to try these things on you know."

K nodded and ran from rack to rack looking at stuff, his eyes glowing brighter and brighter. If Hiro knew anything he'd say K was enjoying this.

An older sales lady approached K and said, "Oh my, you look dreadful my dear. Can I help you with anything?" She eyed the stuff in the shopping cart and gave Hiro a once over. She gave a little huff and turned back to K. "You look a little lost, do you know what you're looking for?"

K gave the woman a once-over, never realizing he could have asked for help. He didn't know what he wanted exactly and he wasn't sure how to say it. All he said was, "I need clothes for a job interview…and, well…everything else too."

The sales woman smiled with joy. Cha-ching commission! "Oh, well we'll have to fix that now won't we? Here, let's find out your sizes first." She whipped out a tape and measured K's hips, waist and bust.

Hiro noticed K blushing and shook his head sadly.

"Size four waist and bra size, you're a thirty-six C," she explained.

K giggled and Hiro blushed…again.

"Ooo bras, I forgot about those," K said animatedly and the woman's face faulted.

"Well, depends on your budget, but we carry only the best lingerie." Both sales lady and K looked at Hiro pensively.

Hiro balked. It was like one of those weird sitcoms and he was the punch line just now, he could swear he heard an audience laughing at him. "Let her pick what she wants," Hiro said squeamishly, feeling terribly out of place. Hiro had to raise an eyebrow when K gave a cheerful, 'Yay', and the sales woman smiled courteously and told K to follow her. But before K followed, he promised to pay Hiro back every penny—then trotted happily after the miracle sales woman.

Thank god he actually got a decent pay check, Hiro thought gratefully.

For the next four hours K and the sales woman orchestrated a small wardrobe. A few other sales women got involved in the so called "makeover" fun. They taught K all he ever wanted to know about walking in high heels, how to mix and match his clothes, how to attract a man…they'd all looked at Hiro at that point—and giggled! They showed him how to put on make up and demanded that he shave his legs when he got home. The only time Hiro almost fled was when he heard K whining loudly from the change room about the bras. "How do women do this? I feel like I'm being suffocated!" he'd moaned a few times. That started a whole debate with a group of ladies, with K right in the middle of it. By the end K declared Friday's braless day. Hiro stood looking embarrassed, tempted to crawl into the nearest clothing rack to hide.

But it also had its up side: for one, he hadn't seen K looking so happy in a long time. His goofy self soaked up this attention as he clowned about. Some of the women thought he was SO cool when they spotted the magnum and voiced that they all wanted one too. Hiro gaped, women were crazy, he decided then and there.

Long after closing hours, Hiro sat yawning, sitting on the edge of some mannequins' pedestal, bored out of his mind. He was going to be so tired at work tomorrow, all he wanted was to go home and sleep. He was quietly dozing off when he heard 'Hiro…Hiro'.

He looked up slowly, eyes starting at a pair of suede high heels, moving up along long legs—over a beige skirt in which a crisp linen shirt was tucked into, and a matching jacket over it all. He looked at a face perfected more by make-up and K's golden crown shimmering like an angel. "K…" he breathed, stupefied. "You look…wow, you look beautiful," Hiro murmured and stood up. He felt tongue tied, the woman before him took his breath away.

"Remember, it's _Claudia_," K reminded him again, wobbling in the high heels. "I think I've got all I need, I'm fucking beat, let's go home…I need a beer."

Chuckling, Hiro felt more energized again and followed K. Maybe it was that skirt, he thought as he followed K out of the store, carrying a few bags. His eyes were glued to K's butt, even as he walked awkwardly in those high heeled shoes. But he did have the look of professional woman now. Hiro tried not to drool as the Japanese version of Simply Irresistible went through his head.

They strapped the bags to the motorcycle and headed home just as the sun began to set.

"You were right Hiro…all I needed to do was accept it!" K hollered again from the back, his hands clutching the back rail this time.

Toot Toot!

A trucker smiled and waved at him as he drove past. "I'm being honked at! The nerve! He's lucky my hands are full or I'd shoot out his tires!" K shouted evilly and let out a manic laugh.

Even as a woman that laugh was scary.

* * *

**A/N:** Well it had to happen. K needed to learn how to dress, its not written in the hormones lol. I always imagine him turning into things into jokes of his. He loved the shopping hehe! Yeah he's got a lot to get his life back on track after losing it all. Don't worry everything will come together. Although I think this fic will be longer than others. I hope you continue to get a few laughs, things will get a little odder...well in my mind it is haha. 

**Reviewers:**

smile78mtl: Aww thank you for the feeling to take my time. Although I'm completely opposite. It's maddness, I'm quite ahead of myself already. Lets say I'm working on chapter 12 XD But I like to stay ahead in case I change plot and have to fix things a few chapters back. But I think I have this all planned out so its cool! Much love hun, thanks for the kind review.

catmum56: OH Wow! Thanks for your thoughts. I'm glad you are finding it flowing well with the right amount of humour and such. YAY. This has got to be the hardest if done for fear that I'm going mess it up. haha maybe i still will, but I will seriously try not to lol! Most definitely K will have a run in with Tohma. K has a lot to go -winks-

the2evils: Hehe oh if K wasn't looking at Hiro's ass, then I'll eat my -looks around- what do pencils taste like? Anyways no way! I never give up on a story. Sometimes I feel depressed when I can't think of plots, but they always come to me eventually lol Thanks hun!

Darka-chan: Thank you kindly for your review! I really hope you enjoy the rest.


	6. Chapter 6

**Switch Chapter 6**

The next day Hiro woke up to the sound of gunfire.

BANG!

BANG!

He thought he was under attack. Scrambling, he fell off one end of the bed. What the hell! Ducking everytime he heard a shot, Hiro went to investigate. It was coming from his balcony and decided it had to be K. Bloody hell…

With hands clamped over his ears, he stared dumbfounded as K stood in a pair of men's Calvin Kleins and a woman's tank top, firing his gun. "K! What the fuck are you doing!" Hiro clamoured.

"Oh, Hiro you finally got up—its almost noon you know," K alleged and held out the gun to Hiro, "Go ahead give it a whirl, its fun."

"What, are you crazy! You're going to get me kicked out of here!" he cried, ignoring the weapon.

"I was just having some fun, jeez lighten up," K told him calmly. "Oh look! An airplane." K aimed high and fired once more into the clear blue sky.

Waa! Hiro ran at K and tried to grab the confounded gun. But K held it up in the air, thinking Hiro couldn't reach it…forgetting he was three inches shorter now. Only Hiro grabbed his wrist and added a lot of pressure with his thumb. "Ow oww," K cried, the gun falling out of his hand. Rubbing his wrist he added, "I wasn't going to damage the airplane, its way to high up you know. Now, maybe if there was a news helicopter around…" He caught Hiro's scowl and chuckled. "You worry too much Hiro." K went to leave but spun around, "Oh and also, just because you're a guy doesn't mean you can use brute strength on me!" K said indignantly and waltzed back into the apartment.

Hiro picked up the gun and followed feeling frazzled. "Couldn't those gods have made you just a little less _insane_…"

K laughed, "Why should I be any different besides having my own boobies to play with?" He walked into the kitchen to make coffee. "Anyway, I thought you had work today?" he called from the other room.

"I phoned Sakano and said I'd be in later," Hiro explained, shoving the gun under the couch cushion—hoping to hide it.

"Very bad Hiro…you know I would have had to come get you and haul your scrawny ass to work right?"

"Hmm well you're not at work yet," Hiro pointed out, "Anyways, you seem more yourself today…no more moping?" Hiro wondered.

There was a tinkling of a stirring spoon, followed by K bringing back two cups of coffee. K handed him one. "Nope, what can I do about it? I have no choice so I guess I have to live with it. Don't get me wrong, I still want to be a man, but being depressed gets boring, so I might as well have some fun being female right?" K stole one of Hiro's cigarettes and sat on the couch.

K had a point and Hiro sat next to him and lit his own morning smoke, both sitting there in their boxers. "Thanks for the coffee," Hiro said gratefully before taking a sip. He set the cup down and chilled out from the "gun" incident. "So why are you wearing boxers when you got, you know, girly ones?"

K shrugged, "I dunno. Maybe it's a way of remembering who I really am."

Hmm, that made sense in a strange way Hiro thought.

"I have to go out today," K said and tapped his ash into the tray. "I need an identity."

Hiro looked over impertinently, "How does one do that…reincarnated?"

"Cheats," K said simply. "I know a bunch of places to go and get a fake security card, then all I have to do…"

"What, fake ID's!" Hiro exclaimed, cutting K off, "But aren't those places scary?"

"Well, they aren't exactly fake." They were stolen. "Oh don't look at me that way; I can't get a job or a bank account without identification, Hiro. And don't worry about me. I'll be fine," K explained and sighed, "Who knows how long I'll be this way. It could take years to fulfill what those gods want me to do. Follow my heart…"

Hiro didn't think that was such a hard task to do, but then he wasn't K. He also couldn't help feeling somewhat protective all of the sudden. It was like it was written in his genetics to protect a girl. In some strange sense it was like he and K had reversed dominance roles. It was a little confusing and Hiro had to remind himself not to treat K like a full fledged woman. "Maybe I should come with you," Hiro voiced concernedly. "I know you still think of yourself as big scary K, but you're not…"

K glanced over at Hiro, a serious look coming over his feminine features. "If I don't do this myself I'll never do anything Hiro. I have to prove to myself that even as a woman, I can get things done that my old self was able to do. I just have to use different tactics," K said. "Besides, I still have my gun…if they bother me I'll shoot their balls off." K gave a grin like he'd like nothing better.

"Yea I guess you're right," Hiro offered, noticing K still rubbing his wrist. "Did I hurt you?" he asked, feeling bad now. Without thinking he reached over and took K's reddened wrist.

The touch was so soft that K glanced up at the guitarists' face. It was comforting and K hadn't felt someone giving him human physical comfort in a long time. Especially now when his world was literally being turned upside down and shook like a snowball, he thought.

But Hiro stopped suddenly and got up, "I'm sorry I shouldn't have hurt you like that. Well, I should get ready for work." Hiro quickly left the room.

K stared after Hiro. He wasn't the only one being affected by this transformation. K hadn't forgotten how Hiro felt about him either, but Hiro couldn't possibly want him like this…could he? Hiro was a truly decent guy and a real friend, but it was only a simple crush. Now was not the time to dwell on it, he had to get his life in order. There was bigger fish to fry—he had to get his old job back. And he had to act fast before Tohma found someone else.

He figured that going back to his old job was a sure way of following his heart. He really didn't want to do anything else—that was his passion. Maybe he'd be lucky and those gods would accept that and turn him back into a man. For now that was the most important thing on K's mind.

* * *

An hour later K stood under the midday sun, dressed in a pair of black trousers, a white button up top where the collar sat on the outside of the lapels on his matching black blazer. His hair was back in its trusty ponytail. And on his feet, were a pair of posh black boots with a three inch heel—something the sales lady insisted, were to die for. Oh they were to die for alright, K thought painfully, because he was going to die from sore feet! 

But he had to suck it up and get used to it, he had to look cool and professional. Those bad boys in that bar needed to feel a little intimidated. K figured if he looked like some kind of FBI agent maybe they'd cut him a little slack. Now he only had to prove to them he wasn't a cop.

With a purse full of Hiro's hard earned cash, K made his way into a seedier part of Tokyo. He knew this area well and as a man, had had no problems here before. Sure, his striking foreign looks caught him a few glances, but most people stayed out of his way.

Stepping off the bus, K walked down the street, magnum nestled cosily inside his jacket. He didn't have the holster anymore, so the gun got tucked into a pocket. He'd never had problems here as a man. Though, behind his sunglasses he noticed that today a lot of people were staring at him. He stood out like a sore thumb. He'd hoped this wouldn't happen, but he was a new face—a new face in a woman's body.

"Hey baby, you're in the wrong part of town," a young guy with a group of his friends said.

"Maybe she needs directions," said another, walking up to K and lifting his own shirt. On the guys chest and stomach was a large tattoo of Japan. "Go ahead close your eyes and point. _I'll_ take you there honey."

The group laughed, enjoying their adolescent obnoxiousness.

K raised an eyebrow simply stating, "Nice tattoo." He withdrew his gun and pointed the nose on the guy's chest, somewhere close to Osaka, "Will you take me here?" he questioned innocently and cocked the hammer back. He smiled.

"Whoa, lady!" the guy exclaimed and backed up with his hands in the air. "I was only joking, please don't shoot." The guy ran back to his entourage.

K laughed as the group bee-lined down the street. Did women really have to put up with this crap? He'd never really thought of it before. But it hardened K's resolve that everyone, especially women, should carry a gun.

Walking along he spotted 'Jujutei', a pool hall he used to frequent as a man. It was a dive, but the people here ran a business in the back. If one paid the price, or knew the owner, they could get all kinds of illegal stuff done here. It was all run by a gang, but K didn't really care.

Slender fingers pushed open the door, sounding off the chime. Everyone in the smoky hall simply stopped and stared at him. Oh dear. K gave an uneasy chuckle as he ventured further inside.

He placed his sunglasses into his purse.

Thud! A large Japanese man with a pool cue side-stepped into his path. "Women aren't allowed in here," he growled.

K gave a pleasant smile and pretended to brush something off the man's shoulder nervously. "Heh, you see, I'm a friend of K's and he told me I could come here for some business. I don't mean to…"

"Rules are rules, no women allowed," said Bigfoot and thumped his pool cue again. Only this time it landed on K's foot.

Grimacing K looked down, "Oh…oohh, those were brand new," he whined. He could feel himself getting angry. "If you don't step away from me you'll regret it."

Surprised the whole bar chuckled disbelievingly.

"Oh sure. What's a little girl like _you_ going to do?" A roguish guy claimed. Everyone roared with hilarity.

"You don't think so eh?" K drawled and eyed his opponents. Three on left and two on the right—Bigfoot in the middle. "Bring it on boys," K said dauntingly and took a stance, reaching for his gun.

Only the group in the bar broke out in dubious laughter again.

But with the gun out, the laughter came to a sudden halt. "Now as I said I was a friend of K's, I just need to see Tony…come on, cut a girl some slack." Only the big bouncer guy went to grab him, but K yanked on the pool cue and it snapped back, squaring the guy in the face. The curse emitted from the man sounded very mad, K looked wide eyed and backed up, thinking with his gun pointed at them all in turn. "Come on, you guys wouldn't hit a girl...would you?"

"We're going to toss you out on your cute behind." One of them said with a wink.

Damn this!

The large man grabbed at the gun and hauled K up an inch off the floor. Eep! The gun shot as he tried to hold on, causing both him and the big guy to drop the gun. It bounced off under a pool table. Now the rest of the bar was after him. K grabbed a pool cue and swung it madly, "Back off assholes!"

They didn't stop and K's cue connected with two sets of balls and Bigfoot's fat noggin. The impact snapped the cue, making Bigfoot even angrier, leaving K with only a stub. Shit, he tossed it away, feeling cornered K only did what he could think of first. He smacked the nearest guys face with his hand and ducked, crawling between a pair of legs. He was after his gun. Scrambling on his hands and knees, fingers almost within grasp, he was yanked away by his leg. K twisted his body and kicked his captor's face with his heeled boot. The man yelped, letting go, and K jumped back onto his feet.

"Fuck she fast," someone said.

One guy picked up the gun and K, grabbing another pool cue, swung out and batted the gun out of his hand. "Look, don't mess with a chick on a mission!" K declared venomously. But the men didn't listen and the fighting continued. Someone grabbed at his ponytail and K shrieked in pain, tossing his head back, smashing it into someone's nose. A cry emitted from behind and the hand let go.

With three left, two out holding their nuts and another with a broken nose—the other three tried to disarm K of his cue. On a wild swing a hand grabbed the cue and hauled it out of K's hands. Crap! He turned to run, dodging around a pool table. Only he came face to face with another guy.

"Come to papa," the man said salaciously to K.

Making a disgusted sound, K dug in his purse frantically. He thrust his bunny puppet in front of the man's face, "Say hello to Mr. Fibbles." The guy was taken by surprise and K socked him with his left. K whimpered sucking on his knuckles, that hurt, but the guy went down and K jumped up on top of a pool table.

During the melee someone kicked the gun, sending it skidding over the wooden floor. A fancy shoed foot stopped it and bent to pick it up. An older man looked up incredulously. There on top of a pool table was his bouncer being held hostage with a frenzied looking woman on his back. She was holding both ends of a pool cue across his throat, threatening to strangle him.

"That's enough!" he ordered and instantly everyone stopped. Well, all except K who was still trying to strangle Bigfoot with his cue.

"Who's the owner of this gun?" the sharply dressed man asked, obviously the boss.

K looked up, not releasing the bouncer just yet. "It's mine," he said quickly, recognizing Tony.

"Could you stop killing Ito for a second and explain how you acquired K's gun?" Tony questioned, puzzled.

Casting Ito a nasty look, K jumped off the table and tried to straighten his clothes. His hair was a ramshackled mess, but he said, "I was a friend of K's…a _very_ close friend. He gave it to me."

Tony listened to this and inspected the woman. "Well, anyone with this gun _had_ to be a friend of K's…please come inside my office."

The group of guys in the hall simply gaped in shock and groaned, tending to their injuries. K turned and gave them all a sneaky 'I told you so' raspberry. Smoothing his ponytail, he followed his old acquaintance into the office.

* * *

**A/N:** Yay K kicks ass! I mean we had to have the scene where a woman kicks butt. Even if the woman is K XD I really don't know if its called a security card in Japan...but it seemed like a good place to start. Poor K left with nothing and has to start over. 

**Reviewers:**

Lingering-Misery-of-Sorrow: Thanks hun for the review! Haha yes K rocks no matter what gender for sure hehe. And yeah I alwasy think that Hiro (when not around his band members) can be very much the ladies man -winks-

smile78mtl: Yeah I'm kinda obsessive when it comes to my stories. I probably expect to much of myself and I feel better when I've written the whole thing out XD But YAY you go with writing your stories too! And grammer gah! Don't I know it. I suck with grammer, I need to have a beta to fix my bad puncuation lol I had an english teacher tell me my stories are great but my grammer sucks XD go figure lol Just write because you love it hun. You're so sweet for your kind words. Much love!

The-Anibee: Ooo thank you! Yes a new storyline is what I find fun. I'm so glad you are finding this entertaining. I personally thought the Gravi fans were going to come hunt for my blood for this fic XD! So glad to see others have a sense of humour out there as well -hugs-

the2evils: Teehee yea K and bras lol! I like to play on K's funny side more than his serious side. He's a major clown and a big kid in my eyes. He's so much fun to make into a woman hehe. Thanks for the review!


	7. Chapter 7

**Switch Chapter 7**

Later that evening K walked into the apartment with a shopping bag in his bruised hand. He'd stopped at the store to buy razors. He decided he couldn't wear any of those skirts unless he once and for all shaved the jungle growing on his legs. At least the other day he had stockings. Man, the thought made him heat up in the face. He felt so perverted somehow, knowing he'd worn something he at one time had found so intimate about a woman. The way the material felt, the places it hugged so close to…the heat on his cheeks flourished into a raging blush.

It was fun at the time, buying all those clothes, being silly and ogling the other women in the change rooms…

But when he stopped to think about it all, he still felt like he was dreaming.

And today he'd gone and beat up a bunch of men, stupid men, men that couldn't see past him for being a woman. If only they knew what truly lay beneath it all, inside his very soul—they'd feel pretty stupid then, K thought. But he'd gotten his identity, it was enough to apply for all the other important documents he desperately needed to regain a job, a drivers license…a life. And it was enough for him to attend an interview.

The card he held out in front of himself read, Claudia K. Winchester. Yup, he was going to pretend to be his own sister. K's sister from the good ole U. S. of A. He hoped his plan would work and Tohma would be convinced, but he had only to try. There was nothing else to lose, he'd go tomorrow and bang on El Presidente's door.

K had nothing but confidence, sure he'd taken a huge blow to the ego for three weeks. But what schmo wouldn't spiral into a funk after changing genders unwillingly? It had taken time, time he realized he had to thank Hiro for.

Thinking of Hiro, K looked about for the humble musician. It was dead silent in the apartment as K unzipped and dumped his boots at the entrance. Oh sigh… His feet were on solid ground again. But each step hurt and he had to urge his feet forward, wincing. He didn't understand why, but he felt so tired. He felt hungry too. So he padded to the kitchen and hunted through the cupboards. K wasn't sure what he wanted and he sighed at the sparsely filled fridge. Then he spotted a box of chocolate fudge cookies.

Drool!

He grabbed the box and a beer and took it with him to the bathroom. Peeling off stuffy clothes, K set out to have a bath. He wanted nothing more than to just disappear and eat chocolate and shave his legs. Ack! What was coming over him? Despair riddled his features. He should feel happy; he'd gotten past one of the biggest hurdles today.

But he didn't…

Today had showed him what men could really be like to a woman. Sure, he'd seen it before as a man. But to experience it was something else. It made him feel a bit small, weak and nameless. It also made him angry and frustrated. It was like those men only saw the outside and not the inside…K contemplated this as he filled the tub. He fished in the bag with the razors—oh, and a pretty new hair brush, some shiny new eye shadow…plus this new shampoo, made especially for blondes! He just couldn't resist.

This lightened his mood for the moment.

Placing the box of cookies on the closed toilet lid, K sunk into the hot bath. He sighed contentedly and rested back. Maybe he should just be grateful to be alive again, he thought suddenly. If he didn't inadvertently cut a deal with those gods he'd truly be dead. But being a woman was hard, it took work, there were so many things to do that he didn't have to as a man. All the steps it took to fit in, it was tough, but he had to succeed. He was still himself inside, so he'd live being a woman, he decided.

And he could still fight like a champ!

He sat up and felt a tingle of a headache searing over his brain. He'd never felt like this before…it wasn't like beating people up gave him a headache. K shrugged and stuffed his face with cookies…mmm…they'd make it all better. Chilling out, he ate half the box before thinking of tackling shaving.

Hiro came home late as he'd decided to hang out with Shuichi for dinner and a movie tonight. He needed to distract himself for a little bit and not think of K. But Shuichi was relentless tonight, he must have gotten into the sugar because he was bouncing off the walls. He talked endlessly about Yuki, about how he'd shoved him out of bed last night, how worried he was that Yuki was not eating enough, about how the novelist gave him trouble for leaving hair in all the combs. As much as he loved his best friend it was a mind numbing evening.

But Shu had also questioned him about love. When was he going to get a girlfriend? Was he interested in anyone? Would he consider putting his profile on a site called 'A Pond of Hiro had quickly detoured around all the questions, but when Shuichi asked why he was so eager to go home so much these days Hiro blushed. It was then and there that Hiro decided to prove Shuichi right and went home for the night.

He put his jacket over the back of the chair and eagerly looked for signs of K. There were boots in the doorway, a black jacket tossed over the sofa arm. His heart leapt as he hunted K down. He treaded down the hall. He passed the bathroom where the door stood wide open.

Hiro peered in and did a double take. Naked woman! His tongue suddenly felt glued to the roof of his mouth.

"Oh, hi Hiro. You're home," K mumbled lazily over a cigarette in his mouth.

Hiro stood like a deer caught in the headlights, there was K in the bathtub, currently shaving a propped up leg against the other end of the tub. "You're…you're naked, oh I'm sorry," Hiro pleaded covering his eyes and turning to go somewhere—anywhere else. His face burned hotly.

"Hiro you idiot, I know I'm naked. Why are you taking off?" K wondered, ash falling into the bath water. "Aww please come back and talk to me…"

"K," Hiro muttered from a few feet down the hall, "have you forgotten I'm a guy…a guy who actually likes girls too. And you're…here, you know, all naked. Don't you think you should have shut the door?"

Laughter came from the bathroom, "Oh right, I forgot about that stuff. I feel like I'm sorta' wearing a costume…so it doesn't bother me."

Oh. Well he'd never thought of it that way before. Hiro heard K curse. "What's wrong?"

"It's this fucking shaving, I keep cutting myself. Maybe I'm doing it all wrong," K groaned. "Plus I have a headache and this crazy craving for chocolate—I didn't think about it before…why now? Plus, men suck." K gave an ironic chuckle. "They really do Hiro." K went on to tell Hiro what he went through during the day, pouring out his heart and soul.

Hiro was touched K was opening up to him again. He found himself grinning at some parts of the story and shocked at others. He treaded carefully back to the doorway of the washroom again. He found some aspirin and handed it to K with closed eyes. "So Tony actually came to your rescue?" Hiro questioned aghast, eyes focusing anywhere but on K. His gaze strayed towards the ceiling. Oh. He hadn't known he had a cobweb there.

"Thanks," K said, popping the pills into his mouth, "Well he came to Bigfoot's rescue actually." K snickered and smiled.

It was such a perfectly comfortable smile, Hiro noticed. K really didn't seem to care about his nudity. "Are you sure you want me to sit here with you?" he asked. Hiro really didn't mind keeping him company.

"Of course I want you to sit. Here, if it makes you feel any better I'll close some of the curtain. I just don't want to be alone…I don't understand it but I feel so emotional," K complained in a whiney way. He closed the curtain so only his shoulders and face were visible. "Better?"

Hiro wasn't sure what to say about feeling emotional—must be a woman thing. But he felt kicking himself for putting up a fuss, because now there was no naked lady to look at. But he also felt more comfortable, talking to K without the naked lady to look at. It was a catch twenty-two. "Better…but _damn_ K, those gods sure did a number on you. I mean you almost gave me an aneurysm," Hiro said goofily and laughed, noticing K's bruised knuckles.

Suddenly it was like old times, like the ones they'd had in K's office. Only tonight it was in the bathroom.

"Haha I know, I could stare at myself all day. Is it weird getting hot looking at yourself?" K asked.

The look was so austere on K's face that Hiro had to chuckle. "Well don't let it get to your head," Hiro warned lightly, "But it is a cruel fate for a man I guess."

A small hrmph erupted from K and he hissed at the shaving again. "But you know Hiro, I'm convinced I can do anything that my old self used to do."

"You mean being completely manic and unpredictable?" Hiro teased, sort of.

Grinning, K chuckled, "Have I ever gotten you hurt?"

No, he never did, Hiro concluded. "No. You know Bad Luck misses you like crazy. I think we've all come to accept your strange ways…although I have always thought you're just like a big kid."

The look on K's face softened and he smirked at the big kid remark, "Really? Aww, so you all miss me? I might just cry…" K made some pretend sobbing noises.

"You're such an idiot," Hiro sighed jokingly and threw a cookie at K—it plopped into the water.

Only K scooped it out and looked it over thoughtfully before eating it.

Hiro gagged visibly, "Damn. I never saw a woman act like you before."

"Nope I bet you never have Hiro. I bet you never have..."

Together they talked for at least two hours. Just sitting there and mulling over old times and now new ones. With every passing minute, Hiro could feel himself succumbing to K's spell more than ever. He was such a free spirit and Hiro was helplessly attracted to it. He was glad the gods didn't make him look like Pamela Anderson, K was perfect just the way he was. But as the time got close to the hour of the dead, Hiro felt tired.

Hiro glanced over, "I'm going to bed now—we both have a busy day tomorrow, eh?"

"Yes we do. Wish me luck Hiro," K said about his job interview the following day.

"Nah, you don't need luck. I know you'll knock 'em dead," Hiro claimed, yawning a little. He stood up and headed for the door.

"Hiro?" The guitarist paused and turned around. "All that stuff that happened in my office…its over with right?"

Trying to look as calm as possible Hiro replied casually, "Oh that. Sure whatever it's history." He lied.

Phew, K knew he'd get over it. "Thanks, you know…for all this. You really are a great friend," K said appreciatively.

Back facing K, Hiro replied, "I'm here for you…anytime K." With that he padded off to his room, heart heavy in his chest.

* * *

**A/N:** Something a little more insightful...K contemplating, and a bit of bonding between Hiro and K. I hope you enjoy it! If I wasn't dying of heat and my brain wasn't melting I'd reply back to you all. But I'm just going to thank you reveiwers and readers for taking a chance on my fic. Thank you muchly! In the next chapter K tries to return to NG. 


	8. Chapter 8

**Switch Chapter 8**

Taking the train to NG was something K hadn't done in a while. He'd told Hiro that morning that it wouldn't look right if he arrived on the back of his bike. The only other time he'd taken the train was when one of Bad Luck needed an escort. He would have much preferred to have his car, but no such luck. He'd not only lost his car, but all his toys, guns, gear and his precious laptop. All of it, everything he'd worked for was gone. K's only comfort was that he knew his savings all went to Michael. Sigh. He had to figure out how to bring back his male self, since he could never see his son like this.

As he walked down the street, K thought that he knew what he'd say if the day ever came. They might not like it, but it was all he had. Judy would probably take pot shots at him for it and Bad Luck would call him insane, indefinitely. But it was the price he had to pay. As he stepped off the train he thought over what he'd say to Tohma. He also thought whether this was what he really wanted. Was _this_ following his heart?

Of course this was what he really wanted!

But K was questioning all his motives these days. All he wanted was to prove his worth to those gods and be turned back into a man. If he didn't love his job so much, he never would have spent all his time away from home—away from Judy and Michael.

K stopped walking, his suede pumps partly submerged in a small puddle of water. What if that was the answer, reconciliation with his ex-wife? Would that be following his heart? His heart did include his son, but he'd only be doing it for Michael then. Mulling this over, K felt a tap on the shoulder.

"Excuse me Miss, you're standing in a puddle," spoke a soft elderly voice.

Blinking out of his reverie K focused on a tiny old man. He was standing next to a flower shop. Water was trickling through his shoes and K hopped out of the puddle like a rabbit. The shoes had only gotten dampened around the bottom. "Oh thank you. I never even realized I was standing in a puddle," K said to the old man. Damn, he was having bad luck with shoes lately.

"A woman in deep thought is a troubled one," the old man said and added, "And so early in the morning, whatever it is it can't be that bad."

K looked over the tiny old wise man. "Do you own this flower shop?" he asked.

The man nodded and hobbled over for a stack of tissues. "For over fifty-five years," said the man. He handed a tissue to K.

Thanking the man, K took the tissue and knelt to clean his shoes up. "Wow... Fifty-five years. That's incredible!"

"My heart belongs with nature and in this city it can be hard to find. So maybe I can lighten a few souls with something Mother Nature has given us," the gentle voice spoke. He plucked out a beautiful white calla lily. "A delicate flower for a delicate time," he told K and handed him the flower.

K tried to hand it back, but the old man insisted. What could he say? "Thank you. I don't think anyone has ever given me a flower before." K bowed politely clutching his flower, "Good day to you sir."

"An old man does nothing but wait," he said mysteriously.

K turned back, curious, "Wait for what?"

"Paradise, young lady. Heaven," he replied with a soft smile. "Stop by for tea one day…we'll have a chat."

Chuckling, K nodded affirmatively. "Why, do you want to show me how to arrange flowers or something?" he questioned, puzzled.

The old man only smiled and said, "Go on and win their hearts. We'll talk again."

Perplexed, K stared at the man. Did he know he was going for a job interview? But how? Was it that obvious? With a final nod he left and headed for the NG building.

His appointment was for exactly nine o'clock sharp. Not wanting to keep Tohma waiting K hurried up to the top floor. He announced his arrival to the receptionist and she told him to go on in.

K put on his game face, brimming with confidence that he could talk Tohma into believing him. Standing in front of a pair of double oak doors, he knocked.

"Come in," spoke a regal voice, feminine but regal.

He walked into familiar territory. Tohma's office looked exactly the same, nothing had changed. The large glass windows overlooking the city, the huge desk in the middle and the walls filled with framed platinum and golden records.

"Good morning Toh…I mean Mr. Seguchi," K said and held out his hand for a handshake.

Tohma ignored it completely and told him to sit down. Although he eyed him carefully, "Do we know each other?"

Taken aback, K shook his head no, "Maybe I look familiar? My name is Claudia. I'm K's sister." K bit his tongue.

Tohma did not change his expression but his eyes looked dubious. "K's sister?" he asked surprised. "When the receptionist told me your name…I just couldn't believe it. I never even knew he had a sister."

"Oh yes, me and Claude were—how do you say? 'Twins'?" K didn't know the term in Japanese so it came out in English.

Tohma studied him carefully, "Why did he never mention you? I knew him quite well as he managed Ryuichi for us once. Surely he would have mentioned…"

"Oh no, he couldn't. You see, I'm an international spy, an undercover agent in the U.S. Father insisted we both get into law enforcement. Only cops were too boring so we went special agent. You know more toys that way," K said coolly and easily. Fibbing seemed to come easily for him.

Tohma quirked a brow, "I see. Then I guess you couldn't give up your identity then. But if that is so, then why now? Won't you be breaking some code by working here with us?" The little man peered at him from behind his big desk.

"I quit. My brother gave me strict orders that if something ever happened to him, that I would come take care of Bad Luck. I gave him my word and whatever Claude did…I…can do better," K said, putting the last part in as an after thought. Teehee.

"Really now? You have knowledge of the music business? Think you can handle Shuichi Shindou? He's quite a handful you know. Even your brother probably got grey hairs because of him," Tohma said amusingly.

Yes! Tohma words meant he believed he was K's sister. "Oh, of course I know the music business, Claude taught me everything I ever wanted to know. Sometimes he talked so much about it I had to hang up the phone on him. Can you imagine?" K was laughing now and slapping his knee at his fables. But to prove he could talk the music business lingo, he told Tohma everything about Bad Luck. He told Tohma things down to market figures and the name of the next album they'd been working on.

A smile came over Tohma's face. "I must say I'm very surprised by this. You look just like your brother, only a touch shorter. Your methods involve weapons too?" Tohma wondered.

K opened one side of his beige jacket and showed Tohma the sparkling, freshly polished magnum.

"Oh, I see. It runs in the family, hmm?" Tohma looked amused. "Well I can't tell you how enough how greatly missed your brother is. He was a great asset to NG and to me. I'll have to put you on probation for three months, just to see how you do of course. You can take K's old office. I'm quite relieved to finally give Bad Luck a new manager." Tohma stood up once more and this time offered his hand.

Grinning, K shook it powerfully. "I won't let you down boss!" He turned to leave in an excited hurry, but Tohma called out to him. K looked back.

"You don't have a one letter name for yourself as well, do you?" Tohma wondered.

"Nope—it's just Claudia. Pfft, my brother and his silly names," K muttered with a childish wave of his hand. "Thanks again Mr. Seguchi, call me if you need me for anything," K said and dashed out of the office.

He was walking down the hall, all smiles and triumph when Ryuichi came walking down the hall. They looked at each other.

"K!" Ryuichi cheered and tackled him.

Groaning a little, K shoved Ryuichi off. "You have it all wrong. I'm K's sister," he told the singer who was clutching Kumagoro like usual.

With a gleeful face, Ryuichi shook his head 'no' back and forth exuberantly. "I knew you weren't dead. K makes a very pretty girl," he said. "It was a prank! K is always full of pranks. Kuma will have to punish you for this joke," his eyes began to well with tears, "Promise me you won't play a joke like that again?"

K sat on his rump, looking at Ryuichi—completely stunned. "Ryuichi, I'm not K. I'm his sister," he insisted as Kuma began chomping up his arm. It made K laugh. "Stop that! I have work to do." He shook his head and stood up.

Ryuichi joined him. "Ooo, K wanna play secret agents? It's so much fun when we played that. I think I heard ninjas on the top floor. I bet they want to steal company secrets," Ryuichi went on excitedly.

As tempting as it was to go hunt down ninjas, K declined. "I have to go see Bad Luck. Maybe later." It seemed pointless trying to correct the musician. No matter what K said, Ryu would insist he was K. And boy, he wasn't wrong. Was it some kind of special power? Or was Ryuichi that in tune with his heart and soul?

"Okay, say 'hi' to Shuichi for me!" Ryuichi sang as he darted off, talking to Kuma.

K straightened his jacket and went to find Bad Luck.

* * *

"Hiro I'm so sleepy. My voice doesn't want to work today," Shuichi whined and yawned.

"Oh, too much play time with Yuki?" Hiro teased, tuning his guitar. Shuichi's yawn made him yawn too.

Suguru tried to pretend he couldn't hear their conversation. "Let's work on track five today. I rearranged the last part and I think we should see how it sounds together."

No one was listening.

"Do you think Sakano will let me go home early? Yuki said he was making dinner tonight," Shuichi exclaimed dreamily.

"I dunno," Hiro said with a shrug.

"I know—I'll pretend I ate a bad shrimp and feign illness," Shuichi suggested, already practicing his acting skills for food poisoning.

Hiro barely paid attention to Shuichi's morning antics.

"Shuichi, don't be ridiculous. We have to finish this album for the release date," Suguru insisted.

But as Shuichi acted out in his own world, he never heard the door open and close. "Maybe if I made the choking noises, do you think that'd work?" the singer questioned to no one in particular.

There was a click and something hard and solid was pressed to his head. "If you really want to choke perhaps you'd like to taste the magnum?"

At that moment Sakano chose to return to the studio. He saw the woman and gun and simply fainted in the hall.

The voice belonged to a woman but the tone and actions were all too familiar. Shuichi yelled, "K!" He dove to the ground and started whimpering, thinking he was going to be shot. But then it dawned on him, "Hey, I thought you were…" He turned to look and gaped. "You're not K!"

From across the room Hiro stared silently.

Suguru gaped, then said, "Excuse me, but only staff are allowed inside these studios."

K eyed Bad Luck with eyes on the brink of filling with tears. He couldn't believe he was back, standing among all this. He knew for sure that this was where his heart belonged. "Well you see, I'm you're new manager," K said with a big grin.

"Why do you look a bit like K? Why do we have another trigger happy manager!" complained Suguru loudly. "Finally my nerves were beginning to feel normal again. I could even sleep at night."

Ignoring Suguru, K said, "I look like him because I'm his sister."

Hiro fell off his chair with a clatter. "So that was the secret." He eyed the flower K had hanging out of his suit jacket, rubbing his noggin.

Everyone looked at Hiro, wondering what he meant.

K went over and offered a hand to Hiro, talking to the rest, "Yep, I'm his sister from the U.S. Look, don't start asking about details. There is plenty of time for chit-chat later. Right now we work," K demanded, enjoying the feeling of reigning boy-band power in his clutches once again.

Hiro began to laugh, "Right, sure Miss, we'll work, no problem. Come on guys; let's show our _new_ manager what Bad Luck is about."

K patted Hiro on the back in a silent thanks. He didn't really want to start answering questions. Claudia was only temporary anyway…he hoped. Then he went to fetch Sakano.

* * *

**A/N:** Will update very soon! Thank you all for reviewing, it's always great to hear what you think. Yay finally K is back at NG...but he's going to get desperate to return to a man eventually...crazy things my happen hehe.

**Reviewers:** Hehe yeah K's having PMS lol catmum56 ooh excellent portable AC. Yes I need one of those. Yes Anibee I know the heat is just killer these days. I can't complain today tho, finally it's at a normal temp but now I have a cold XD So glad you guys are still enjoying!


	9. Chapter 9

**Switch Chapter 9**

It was like déjà vu. Hiro stood in front of K's office door, and knocked.

"Come in!" sang a lovely woman's voice. Hiro smiled and opened the door. As he entered he noticed K was busily scribbling something down on paper. "So you got the job and convinced Mr. Seguchi that you are K's sister?" Hiro laughed at the hilarity of it.

K nodded as he put the pen down, "It was easier than I thought. And I'm stoked to be back here. I have all kinds of great ideas for you guys." Normally K wouldn't have told Hiro this but he was more than an acquaintance lately. "See, I followed my heart this far, now I just have to figure out the rest. Those gods haven't come to see me yet. Maybe I should involve Bad Luck?"

Hiro plopped into a chair across from K's small desk. "You know, I don't know if I like the sounds of that. Involve us how?" he wondered with a nervous laugh.

"I can't divulge company plans Hiro," K said seriously but his eyes spoke of mischief.

"Promise me it won't put us in the hospital, or better yet cause my mom to call me and freak out?" the guitarist urged.

"Can't make that kind of promise Hiro. Don't worry—if I have to follow my heart so does Bad Luck! I've been writing up an itinerary, things I've always wanted to do. Sounds like fun right?" K offered happily.

"I'm just happy you're happy again," Hiro said sincerely, even though he hoped K's ideas wouldn't be too bad. Yeah right, who was he kidding?

"Oh, I am. Things couldn't be better. It's great to have a company account again." K gave an evil chuckle.

Hiro sweatdropped. Oh gawd, whatever K was planning it couldn't be healthy. "So are you stuck here, or do you want a ride home maybe?" He looked over at K with love in his eyes but blinked it away when K brought his head up.

"Actually, I have a lot of work to do. Catching up and putting some plans into action. It's war Hiro, war!" K cried. "But thanks. I'll just take the train home. Hey, in a few weeks I'll be able to afford my own apartment again. Yeehaw, right? I won't be driving you crazy anymore."

_You never were driving me crazy_. Hiro tried to take the news with a smile, but it hurt his face to do so. His expression looked as if he'd smelled something rotten. "Yeah sure, good news," he mumbled. "Well I guess I'll see you later then."

K gave a small wave and dived back into his work, being as oblivious as ever.

* * *

On the second day of Bad Luck receiving their new manager, K's "sister" arrived at the studio wearing a flight suit. The door swung open and he stood there like America's leading space cadet. Bad Luck gawked at the woman in fear and confusion.

"Do I dare ask why you are dressed that way?" Suguru was the first to speak up.

"We're going on a field trip. Fun, fun, fun today," K claimed with a permanent smile on his face.

Hiro felt the blood drain from his face. "What kind of fun? Are we going on a flight?" he wondered eying K's costume, that somehow looked kind of hot on him. Hiro also wondered where K got these outfits.

"Bingo!" K chirped, un-wrapping a bar of chocolate. "I can't give out the details until we get there. All I can say is we're getting footage for an awesome music video!" He bit into the candy bar.

"Ooo, a music video," Shuichi said excitedly. This meant no real work. "I like the sound of this "fun". You know you're exactly like your brother. I guess it's entirely genetic," Shuichi pointed out with a happy grin, all ready to go, go, go.

"I'll take that as a compliment. Hurry, hurry to the all terrain vehicle. Which is, of course, the company van," K explained cheerily.

"Wait, the boss said nothing about filming for a music video. Why don't I have this in my notes?" Sakano wondered.

"Because, dear Sakano, I've re-written the entire Bad Luck schedule. We need fresh publicity and I'm going to get it with style!" K declared with gusto.

Begrudgingly Bad Luck followed. They drove out to an airfield, watching K stuff his face with _more_ chocolate as they went.

"What is it with all the chocolate?" Shuichi asked, looking hopeful. He wanted some too.

What could K say? "I dunno I just can't get enough of it these days. I wonder why, I've been craving it for the last few days," K said with wonder. He had no explanation for his sudden need of the stuff, and visibly snarled when Shuichi tried to steal a piece. Everyone sweatdropped and muttered PMS to each other. K eyed them all wondering what they just said about him, but shrugged and finished his chocolate breakfast. Whatever.

When loud roaring planes blasted their ears as they flew close overhead, everyone gulped. K only gave them a thumbs up, the fun was just up ahead. And when Sakano parked near a hangar K ordered them all out. Some pilot spotted them and walked over. "This is an honour. Bad Luck, welcome to Kadena Air Base," the pilot said, also dressed in flight gear. "Come, follow me, I have outfits for you all."

Whimpering, Sakano followed behind the group.

K watched as everyone got into their flight suits. The looks on their faces were that of pending doom. Oh what fun! He watched everyone get equipped with cameras and sound recorders on their helmets. Afterwards they were all led onto an airplane. It taxied and sped down the runway.

Once airborne K asked, "Remember you mentioned you wanted cool footage for your song 'Falling' Shuichi?" He winked at him.

Shuichi gaped at his new female manager. "But how did you know that? I haven't brought that up since your brother was alive."

K ignored the question.

"_Claudia,_ please tell me you didn't? We…aren't?" Hiro stumbled, gulping loudly.

"Didn't I say? We're going skydiving!" K beamed from his seat on a bench.

"What! You're crazier than K!" Sakano suddenly cried, looking sickly pale. "I can't jump out of planes. I'm just a simple man in a suit. I want to live long enough to retire." He began to fan for air that he was quickly beginning to lack.

"We can't jump out of an airplane!" Suguru hollered. "This is madness!"

The only one that didn't speak about jumping was Shuichi. Everyone looked at him.

"How cool would it look to your fans…the boyfriend?" K said earnestly.

"Ok, the last time I did this I crashed through a building! If I don't die Yuki _will_ kill me," Shuichi whined.

"Won't happen," K assured. "Relax, you only live once. I've done this tons of times, it's a riot. You gotta follow you heart."

Hiro flashed his eyes at K at that remark and pursed his lips. So that's what this was about. K wanted to do things he found great, while finding excuses to bring them along. Oh gawd. "Fine, okay, let's do it." He'd do it for K's sake. "Shuichi you can too. It'll be…fun," Hiro squeaked, trying to be tough and failing miserably.

Shuichi looked at his best friend incredulously. "Wow Hiro, you can really do this?" Shuichi thought of this. "If he can do it, then I can do it!" he cried.

"Yay," K cheered. Tough shit for the others, they were going whether they liked it or not, K thought evilly. They'd thank him later.

They sat there and the co-pilot began to give instructions. He told them everything they had to do. It was easy. Reach a certain altitude and pull the rip cord. He showed them how to land on their feet, to run or bounce with the gravity behind them. There was also a cameraman on the plane, filming stuff while they flew. It would all make excellent clips for a video.

When they reached a jumping height, K hopped up and startled everyone. "Let's go!"

"This is only for your twisted entertainment, K!" Suguru clamoured and corrected himself, "I mean Claudia. I swear, were your parents on something when they named you guys?"

"I dunno, maybe they were…" K said contemplatively. "I swear you'll love it."

The door opened and the wind blasted them in the face. The noise was almost deafening and everyone clung to something to keep balance. The co-pilot switched on their recording devices. "All ready to go!" he shouted over the racket.

"You heard the man, let's move out!"

As Suguru and Sakano peeked out the door, K swatted them both out before they had a chance to change their minds. Their screams died away quickly. Grinning, K said, "After you ladies," to the singer and guitarist.

Shuichi and Hiro shot K a funny look at that remark. "Okay, Shuichi, on the count of three," Hiro suggested and they jumped out.

"Yeehaw!" K followed.

* * *

On the ground Sakano marched over to K and grabbed him by the scruff of his collar. "I never thought I'd want to hit a woman, but I'm very tempted to now!" he cried, tears streaming down his face.

Crescent eyed, K only grinned goofily. "It was fun and you know it."

Sakano's blood was indeed flowing with adrenaline. He'd just skydived and lived! "I did it, didn't I?" he murmured incredulously. He let go of K and ran off shouting "I'm sorry Tohma! I fail as a producer! I will hand in my resignation today!"

Everyone had re-grouped and they were now buzzing with extreme excitement. As much as the fear had taken hold before they jumped, it was now replaced with unadulterated joy and a strong sense of accomplishment. They stood watching Sakano running around madly, hands in his hair. They laughed.

"I thought I was going to die," Suguru breathed, but he shot a happy fist into the air, exclaiming, "That's the coolest thing I've ever done!" Even as he said it he flashed K an evil glare, "But don't you do that ever again!"

Hiro was beaming now too, and he patted Suguru on the back. Indeed, it was incredibly scary, but, wow, he'd skydived and was still alive to tell the tale! "It was an experience, that's for sure," he admitted and felt so good about himself at the moment.

"An experience!" Shuichi wailed, "We're going to make the coolest video from this! Our fans will know that nothing brings Bad Luck down!" he shouted elatedly, marching about proudly. "I think I soiled my pants, but yeah! Let's do it again!"

Ugh! Everyone made a face at Shuichi's remark.

"Come on. You guys did great. Let's get back to NG." K walked on ahead with a great big smile on his face. He took out a list and checked off 'skydiving'. One down and many more heart-following deeds to go.

* * *

**A/N: ** Well of course K had to bring Bad Luck along on one of his crazy missions lol. I intend for them all to end this story on one of K's silly idea's. It'll be somewhere outside of Japan haha. I hope you all continue to enjoy this. Its a fun story to write!

**Reviewers:** Hahah yes I'm glad you guys can see how I saw that Ryuichi has that special something. I figured if anyone could see through K it would be him lol. By the end of this fic, most of the Gravi crew will be here and there. Thank you smilemtl78 and The-Anibee and yes Anibee, eventually K will smarten up but will it be too late -gasp- oh yes little twists and turns. I enjoy doing that, but it will all work out. Thank you so much catmum I'm so happy you are enjoying the pace and the writing. I swear when I have doubts you guys make it all better! --hugs and kisses to you all--


	10. Chapter 10

**Switch Chapter 10**

K woke up to a very odd sensation. It was nothing like anything he'd ever experienced. It wasn't too uncomfortable, but for some reason his lower belly felt achy and sore. Shrugging it off, he dragged himself off Hiro's couch and padded to the washroom.

A few moments later there was a small shrill yelp of surprise. He groaned, realizing he'd never thought of this aspect of being a woman before.

The monthly curse!

Oh, how anomalous, he thought. What absolute horror a woman had to go through._ I'm going to bleed to death!_ Ok, ok, K told himself to calm down. He knew that he wouldn't die—he wasn't _that_ ill informed, but gah! He suddenly felt so ugly, fat and disgusting today. But his mind raced on about having to get to work and he'd never got those "things" that women use in this situation. Oh the horror…

"Hiro!" he called out desperately.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mmm, K was calling his name and using that scared woman's voice. It made Hiro feel manlier, his protector and provider instincts coming out full force. As he dreamed, he nuzzled against the pillow as if it was K's chest. Though even in his dreams he pictured K like a man and not at all like a woman.

"Hiro!"

"Oh yes K, I hear you. I'm right here," Hiro murmured in his sleep. But the calling became more insistent. A few of them lined with a curse now and then. "Wow, K, you swear like a sailor, it doesn't sound very nice..."

Blinking, Hiro frowned as he woke up to the sound of his own voice. He blushed with chagrin upon hearing the last thing he'd just said. But this time he actually heard K calling for him. He worried instantly and dashed to the bathroom door, shaking off the sleepiness.

"What's wrong!" Hiro insisted on the other side, standing in his boxers. "Are you sick or something?" K never called for help. It had to be something important.

"It's so embarrassing…I can't believe I never thought about this. I mean, Judy went through it all the time," K rambled oddly and spoke that he felt like he was going to die.

Hiro was confused, "What are you talking about? Just tell me what's wrong or I'll come in."

"NO! You can't," K shouted. With a deep sigh he told Hiro his "problem".

Shoulders slowly slumped, Hiro's face became blank. "Oh that…well, yeah, I guess its all normal. But you want _me_ to run to the store! What? Are you crazy!" Heh. That was a man's worst nightmare. Hiro whimpered. Sure, married men did that sort of thing—but that took gigantic balls!

But then again, he'd skydived the other day.

Groaning, Hiro barked, "Fine!" He put on the best disguise he could find—his hair up, cap on, a jacket he usually didn't wear and some sunglasses. This would be worse than buying his first pack of condoms as a dare when he was sixteen.

Off he went, entering the store with butterflies in his stomach. Thankfully it was early and not many were here except seniors. Finding the aisle wasn't hard but…my god! There was so much to choose from! Hiro's eyes glazed over, his face burning hot, chills of mortification running up and down his spine. He wanted to giggle nervously. Here he was a famous rock star, plays before thousands of fans and he couldn't get a pack sanitary products. Nope, this, he decided was a hundred times worse than playing for a filled stadium of fans.

After buying the stuff, Hiro literally ran home afterwards. Those old ladies had giggled at him as he paid. Jamming his key in the lock he opened it and slammed the door behind him and sighed. It felt like he'd just escaped a bombing—or worse, a pack of rabid fangirls.

K cried that he wanted to kiss Hiro he was so relived when he returned. He'd showered and gotten changed and came out of the washroom, almost bumping into Hiro. They stood an inch apart; both looking as if they were going to say something.

"Let's not talk about it," K suggested quickly.

"Good idea," Hiro muttered and both went separate ways.

Over coffee both sat smoking their morning cigarette, feeling a little off balance this morning.

"So, any new crazy ideas in mind for today, K?" Hiro wondered.

"Hmm, I have some ideas. You never know," K answered nonchalantly. "But I'm really not into it today."

Hiro sighed, looking worriedly at K, "You know getting us to do a bunch of crazy things may not help your cause."

This was true. But K smiled and looked over, "It's more fun with you guys."

The guitarist guffawed, "Yeah, I'm sure you're getting a kick out of it. I really hope you figure it out. Did those gods give you a time limit?"

K shook his head 'no'.

"Well, then you have time to figure it out. I'll help however I can…if you want," Hiro offered.

"What would I do without you, Hiro?" K chuckled and patted Hiro on the knee.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Indeed, the band wasn't put through any harrowing, death defying feats over the next couple of weeks. K dealt with them as he always did, bringing them more tasks than ever before. Diving into work was easy. It also made it easier to deal with his dilemma. But K had been thinking a lot about other things. He couldn't just sit around and wait for something to happen, and that's what he thought about as he sat arranging flowers with the old man from the flower shop.

His name was Sato Ryuu, "the dragon of Tokyo". Or so he said.

K laughed as he rested, knelt on his knees placing a sprig of wildflower in a small squat pot. "I wonder what my name stands for. I never thought to look it up. All I know is it's after Claudius the Roman Emperor. But then his wife poisoned him to death…" K said blinking dryly.

This was the third time K had come to visit the old man. The one that he'd run into the morning of his interview. As crazy as he might have once thought about an old man and flowers was a thing of the past. Sure he loved his guns and all that stuff that goes bang. But he had to open his mind, he had to try new things. With all that's happened to him, he was willing to try anything. And he really liked this old man. He made him feel comfortable.

Mr. Sato laughed at his small history lesson. "I imagine your name stands for 'free-willed.' I sense you do whatever comes to mind first…that you are rash and unstable?" the old man said with a tiny smirk.

"I guess so. Sometimes people think I'm insane. I'm really not…but I did make the band jump out of a plane just recently. Is that crazy?" K wondered with a puzzled face. He had told Mr. Sato that that he was the manager for Bad Luck. He didn't seem to care.

The old man didn't laugh. He answered with honesty. "You wanted to share something thrilling with others. No, it's not crazy. You wanted them to appreciate life, although I'd never jump out of a plane myself," he said easily and with a short laugh. The old man looked up and showed K that the red rose did not complete the purple iris. He chose another flower and handed it over. "Harmony, my dear. You can't just stick things together and hope for beauty," Sato declared. "Just like yourself. There is a clash of harmony in you."

K stopped and stared up at the little man. Could he trust Mr. Sato with his tale, or would it kill him on the spot? "What if I said you were definitely correct? That something so strange has happened to me that it's unbelievable, inconceivable. That if I told you, I fear you'd croak right now?"

A chuckle erupted from Ryuu. "Such a lively young woman you are, and one that speaks so strangely. You look so serious. When you reach my age, nothing will surprise you anymore. You see, and hope for things that you once thought were crazy. You do not have to tell me. Just entertain an old man…your company is most enjoyable."

K smiled at that. Yeah, the old timer was right. He didn't have to tell his tale, just enjoy the company.

"So, what is your obsession with guns, Claudia?" Mr. Sato wondered, without any fear in his voice.

"Haha, dare you ask. You have balls, old man," K said roguishly. "Honestly? It makes me think of my parents. And its fun to create some havoc. Sometimes though, I use it as a tool." Yeah, a tool to get work done, it worked!

The old man said nothing and plucked the daisy out of K's hand. "Harmony," he reminded K in a teacher like way.

K sighed and gave up on the flower arranging, "I'm not cut out for this." Who was he kidding? He was never going to be turned back into a man! It didn't matter what he tried, those gods had told him nothing.

Sato looked up with a soft smile. "We don't want to understand our way until we see a lit path. But none other than you can light that path. The key to life is to walk the darkened path with your head held high. Even if you stumble and fall, you get up again and try. If you give up now, all hope is lost," whispered the old man, holding out a soft pink lily. "Here, try this."

Grumbling, K hesitantly took the flower. He placed it in the small pot. He tried to see the "harmony" and adjusted the position of the flower. "I think that fuzzy weed thingy would work too."

Mr. Sato looked delighted, "Yes, you're right."

Together they finished the arrangement, to satisfaction.

"How does one begin to walk 'the darkened path'?" K asked, looking proudly at his pot of flowers.

"Send your answers into the river. The deepest feelings in your heart. Maybe the answer will come back to you, maybe it won't," Mr. Sato suggested.

"A message in a bottle?" K speculated.

"Perhaps. It's up to you. There are no wrong answers."

K thought the real answer was that Mr. Sato Ryuu was losing his marbles. Whatever, it was late and he wanted to go home. All this soul searching was tiring. He thanked Ryuu for his time and went to get up.

"Please take this with you. Or give it to someone who truly matters," Mr. Sato told him.

K knew better than to argue with the old man, so he politely took the flowers and left. Outside in the fresh midsummer air, he walked to the train and headed home…to Hiro's. He smiled when he thought of Hiro. The man had put up with all this crap from day one, and he'd never complained. K felt that it was a little unfair to Hiro. What if he'd never believed him when K told him he'd been turned into a woman? He'd be on the street—god knows what he'd be doing now.

Blue eyes looked oddly at the flowers in his arms. Resorting to flower arranging! It'd be better if Mr. Sato owned a gun shop and they could rebuild an old war rifle or something. But he liked the old man, he was wise and giving. He made him think about deeper things. K thought he was like an old Zen man. What if Mr. Sato was right, though? In some wacky sense, K pondered.

From his purse, he found a notepad and began to scribble the first things that came to mind. When he got to his stop he looked in the trash for an empty pop bottle. Making sure it was dry inside, he rolled up his note and placed it inside. Once out on the street again, he had to walk over a bridge. Down below was a waterway.

"This is for you, old man. Maybe some idiot will find it and get a good laugh," K muttered as he tossed the bottle into the river. He watched it float away—away to where ever.

On the way in he noticed Hiro's bike parked outside the building. K felt elated that Hiro was home, he knew just what he was going to do. He entered the apartment and found Hiro putting dinner on two plates. Aww, he'd made dinner for them both.

"Wow, great timing, K. I just finished this…hope you're hungry?" Hiro wondered and looked at the flowers in K's hands.

K saw where Hiro was looking and grinned. "Here, this is for you." He held out the pot of flowers.

Hiro cocked an eyebrow. "For me?" He began to blush. "Aren't _guys_ supposed to give _girls_ flowers instead of the other way around?" He questioned boyishly.

"Come on, Hiro, I worked hard on this," K informed a little indignantly.

"_You_ put this together?" Hiro asked, completely thunderstruck.

"It's a long story. But you matter, so I'm giving these to you." K stood with arms outstretched, waiting for Hiro to take them.

Hiro looked down a bit shyly. He mattered. "Thank you, they're really pretty." Hiro sniffed the wonderful fragrance. K was the last person he'd ever imagine giving him flowers. He chuckled. "I swear, you're scaring me with all these new things, but it's kinda' cool too."

K looked serious, "I'm scaring myself," he said. "But I'm still me. I'm just having fun trying new things."

"You sound like my brother," Hiro said dryly.

"Hmm, I never really met the guy," K offered.

"Oh, it's no loss," Hiro quipped and placed the flowers on the table. Wow, K and flower arranging. Hiro waited for the herd of elephants to come storming through his apartment.

"So, food, me, starving," K injected, his stomach growling at the aroma of Hiro's cooking.

Hiro laughed and set the plates on the table. Then he pulled out a chair for K to sit. "After you, my lady," Hiro teased and sat down himself.

"Why, thank you kind sir," K joked along with him, putting on a fake Southern accent. His own words and this small dating ritual kind of thing gave him an idea. "I wonder if I should try dating."

Hiro almost choked on his first bite. "What for?" he wheezed and coughed, grabbing his water and sipping.

"What else other than to find love?"

It was almost so ironic that Hiro could spit. "Wouldn't that mean going out with _guys_?"

"Well, I guess so. Unless I became a lesbian, that'd be sweet," K murmured, thinking of all the pretty ladies. "Ooo, I could kiss them too and they wouldn't slap me," K said dreamily.

"I dunno about that…BUT…that's not the point!" Hiro couldn't believe K's ideas. "This is all for the sake of following your heart?"

"I have to keep trying. I don't want to be a woman forever," K said desperately. "What if falling in love is the key?"

Hiro was so stunned he couldn't speak. _How can you not see me! I'm the one that loves you, you stupid fool! Maybe he will never love me. Just give it up! _ But he didn't want to give up. He had to let K make his mistakes, figure it out. How long would it take, though! Hiro felt like diving over the table and strangling K with the table cloth.

It had to be a very confusing time for K, Hiro knew this. But then, K had come running to him! Did that mean nothing? He had said he mattered! Maybe K didn't mean it. Hiro couldn't put his heart on the line again, not like he had in the office that night. But that kiss, he'd felt it, K _had_ kissed him back! Sigh. If K was ever going to love him back, he had no choice but to deal with whatever K decided.

"Sure," Hiro said serenely. "Maybe it's not such a bad idea. You might meet Mr. Right." Hrmph, K talked as if finding love was so easy. Good luck buddy, Hiro thought sourly. _When they break your heart, I'll be here…_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**A/N: ** K's crazy idea's continue lol but not to worry things will come about, although I felt like giving him something calmer and sweet. K needs some vision and the old man is what I came up with. Besides picturing K in this scenerio gives me evil giggles. I feel sorry for Hiro though, he's so humble and sweet. And finally I have cursed K with the rag XD! Again poor Hiro eh? Anyways I hope you enjoyed this! Also I have no idea what happened to the space dividers, they wouldn't work...so I added the dashes.

**Reviewers: **

the2evils: Aww thanks hun! And yes Sakano will be much more tortured a little later on lol. Not as thrilling as skydiving but nontheless it'll be like Fear and Loathing for him soon -blinks-

TheAnibee: Oh yea leave it to K to do something like skydiving XD But this chapter he found a more calmer hobby lol! I got your reply, THANKS about the Kiro ygallery pics. I think I drew one pic for almost every Kiro story I've done. And yes I did write the Gun and Guitar, only AFF sucks so bad now -sighs- I may put GandG on Gurabite one day. It might be too graphic for FF eh? But I was thinking of puttng My Hero on FF...it wasn't that dirty XD But draw a piccy oh yes! And I may just try K as a girl one day too.

smile78mtl: Thank you, yes its K. But I'm experimenting with K and some of his "open minded" tasks here lol. I want to have the highs and lows. He is crazy and only gets more desperate soon and comes up with some really "Big News" XD -hugs and kisses- once more thank you.

catmum56: hun its perfectly fine a short review XD I"m just happy you enjoyed that chapter. I was a bit nervous of doing that one, its quite maddening lol. Just had to have some crazy K business in there thats all. Thank you muchly for enjoying the fic! -huggies-


	11. Chapter 11

**Switch Chapter 11**

"Oh, here's one," Hiro said slyly. "'I am a nice looking person who would like to meet a nice looking lady from Tokyo. I like going to the gym and going out to clubs and socialising.' He's thirty, doesn't smoke or drink, with no kids. Five foot ten, one hundred and thirty pounds."

"Nah, too boring," K said with a yawn as he stretched out on the couch. He closed his eyes while resting his head on Hiro's lap. Together they were looking over personal ads. It was giving K a headache.

Hiro watched K swaying a foot back and forth, calf resting on the arm of the couch. "Well, someone has got to fit the bill. I mean, one of these is your lover boy."

K frowned and directed his blue eyes up at Hiro, "I think you're enjoying this too much."

"You're the one who wants to date. I'm just helping you out," Hiro quipped and enjoyed K's frustration. Hiro's only fear was that he'd actually find someone and crush on them. "Oh, this guy is _perfect_," Hiro choked on a giggle, "I'm somewhat athletic, or at least was. Now I smoke. I own the Transformers box set on DVD. I'm lost between the Gap and Banana Republic and am in dire need of a Queer Eye for the Straight Guy makeover. I use Dial and Irish Spring soap and sleep with my feet outside of the covers. I also love beer-and-poker nights."

"Hmm, gotta like a guy that loves Transformers," K chirped. "Banana Republic, what's that? Oooh, makeovers, hehe. Plus, he likes beer and poker. I bet he's a little overweight, but we can't be to picky, now can we?" K chortled and wrote down the number.

Hiro thought that the guy sounded completely idiotic. "You have strange tastes K…anyways, moving on."

"Wait, I have to go to the little girls' room." K excused himself and went to the washroom. He was about to drop his pants when two bodies suddenly appeared in the room. He stumbled back and sat heavily on the toilet with a thud. "You!" he clamoured. "Don't you think you guys could wait until I finished?"

"Oh sorry," said Frances, the rotund god, accompanied by his brother Ralph.

"Heh, don't get your panties in a bunch man. We've decided to come and check up on you." Ralph spoke with that habitual drawl.

K almost jumped up in excitement, "So you've come to change me back into a man!"

"Whoa buddy, not so fast. You have barely scratched the surface of your quest as of yet. It takes more than this, for you to be able to return to your former masculine promiscuity. I just wanted to come poke fun at your flower arrangements." Ralph snorted hysterically.

"Ralph, don't discourage the guy. He's come a long way," Frances said happily and looked at K. "Ignore my brother. I on the other hand think you're really trying. Personal ads, eh? Hoping to find love?"

K nodded dumbly.

"Oh, so a former man is looking for a man. How rich," squealed Ralph, pulling on a dubbie. "Want some?" he wheezed.

Frances swatted his brother. "Don't spoil things for him Ralph!"

Ralph held up his hands in a relenting gesture.

"What do you mean 'spoil'? You two know what I have to do, don't you?" K questioned, suddenly elated. "Oh come on. You have to tell me!"

"That, my friend, would be pointless. If you can't do it by yourself then you'll never truly be happy. We just wanted to come by and tell you not to give up," Frances told him.

"Oh how _kind_ of you," K sneered.

"Listen dude, love has no limits. God judges no one for who they love, remember that!" Ralph's revelation lingered in the air as he and his brother dissipated.

K stared at their vanishing forms. "Wait! What does that mean? Oh, you guys fucking suck!"

Hiro looked at him strangely when he returned to the living room. "K, I heard you talking to yourself. Sorry, but you were kind of loud. Is everything alright?"

Sighing, K sat down heavily next to Hiro. "It was nothing. Nothing at all!" he bellowed in frustration. "I have to show them I can do it. I have to do it!"

With a surprised face, Hiro wondered what the hell just happened. K just went to the washroom and suddenly he was irate. How strange. Who were the people he was referring to? Hiro was afraid to ask, so he sat quietly. K flopped down to lay his head on his lap again. He heard K sigh, and a small hand squeezed his knee almost desperately. Geez, whatever was happening, Hiro didn't know what to make of it. Slowly he reached down and petted K's hair. "It'll be alright…I promise," Hiro assured. Moments later he could tell K had fallen asleep, but Hiro didn't move. He sat there all afternoon, petting K's hair, watching the woman on his lap sleep.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Over the next two weeks, K was in hyper dating mode. He'd gone on a new date every night of the week! Hiro wondered why he was rushing so much. Why was there a fire lit under his butt all of the sudden? It was almost like K was playing a game, like he was trying to score 'the most dates of the year award' or something. Every night he came home smelling of some other man's cologne and Hiro grit his teeth with jealousy.

He wanted to ask K what he did on these dates of his. Like why his lipstick was smudged, and why he looked so tired. But he couldn't bring himself to ask. He was too much of a gentleman to dig that deep, unless provoked. Instead he sat back and watched from the sidelines.

And K barely spoke to him—going off to the washroom when he came home, putting on his pj's and passing out on the couch. Damn, that see-through night t-shirt! Damn, those Calvin Kleins! What was he doing! Shuichi almost ate one of his guitars the other day, when he'd asked what was wrong with him. Oh, of course Suguru and Shuichi thought it was wonderful that _Claudia_ was out looking for romance. What made it worse was how they'd all chat about proper dating etiquette. Come on! Even Suguru had something to add. This was the only time Hiro overheard some of the things K was doing on his dates.

He went to dinner, or a movie. Sometimes the guy took him for a drive. Hiro sucked it up and tried to stop his skyrocketing blood pressure and his over active imagination from making one of his veins burst. It was driving him insane! But even with all this hunting for love, K stayed very impassive.

Plus at the end of every week K gave him another flower arrangement.

The confusion!

At the end of the work week, Hiro barged into K's office. He felt ready to kill, but stopped abruptly when he caught K in the midst of pleasuring himself/herself. The mewling, the sighs, they were so saccharine and innocent; the act was causing Hiro to lose all will for battle. He suddenly forgot about why he'd come to see him in the first place, and instead watched, transfixed on K's extracurricular activity.

What a lovely activity it was too…

K's eyes were closed, body leaning back against the chair. The hair flowed freely, tendrils framing that beautiful face. Legs spread wide, a slender finger massaging with intensity. Gulp. Hiro's brown eyes found that stunning mouth, those lips, open as if to gasp for air.

Hiro groaned with desire, unable to stop himself. He also felt himself sporting a massive hard on.

K opened his eyes and gasped in shock. He moved with a flurry to adjust his skirt and realized it was only Hiro who stood here. "Hiro?" He asked a tad breathlessly, "Gee man, you scared the shit out of me, thank gawd it's just you. I was, you know, getting happy." K twittered with a haughty laugh. "I was almost there to," he added with a whine and sulked slightly.

Hands thrust quickly into his pockets, to hide his erection; Hiro blushed hotter than he'd ever done in his life. "I…I came to give you the key to the apartment. I'm going out tonight," Hiro lied with struggle. It sounded like a good reason to just come into the office. "I'm really sorry. Man, how embarrassing."

"Haha, forget about it. Like you've never seen that sort of thing before," K said, a little flustered from his exertion, but he looked up excitedly. "Hiro…I swear, these women's orgasms—I'm fucking hooked! I wasn't really thinking about sex, you know? But I saw this movie on TV the other night. Well, it made me feel all warm and fuzzy. So I looked up stuff on the internet, you know because—I'm telling you—there's a technique to this shit. At first I couldn't get anything to happen. But once I did…oh my god!" K squealed with happiness, "It's like the fourth of July over and over again!"

Hiro stood dumbstruck.

"Aww, don't be embarrassed. I love having someone to share this kind of thing with. We're buddies, we talk about everything, don't we?" K wondered, sitting back with a wicked grin.

K's boldness was forever surprising him, Hiro thought. But _did_ they talk? Well, yeah, they talked of pretty much everything—except... "Well why haven't you told me anything about all these dates? Why the big secret?" There. He'd asked about it, his frustration about his initial reason for coming here returning. "Are…are you doing _this_," Hiro indicated vaguely at K's genital area with his hand, "Because you've been having sex?"

Shit. He didn't just ask that.

With an arched brow K said plainly, "I didn't think to bore you with the details." He took out his gun and began to inspect it thoroughly. It needed polishing right now, oh look there is a fingerprint. He pulled out the cloth and started to clean it lovingly.

"Well, that's being pretty evasive. What's the big deal?" Hiro knew K was hiding something.

K sighed, "Look, these 'dates'... They just blow, OK. All those guys see is a pretty face. One guy offered to be my sugar daddy. Can you believe that! Then he talked endlessly about his Porsche. And when I told him my knowledge of the vehicle, he got frustrated with me. So I shot him—"

"You did what!" Hiro hollered.

K laughed, "Of course I didn't shoot him. But Hiro, he got upset with me because I knew more about cars than he did! Then there was this other guy…all he talked about was sex. Where he liked to do it, how often he liked to do it, how he'd like it if I kissed another girl while he watched. It was such a turn off. I mean, yeah, wild and crazy sex is bonus, but it wasn't about love. Gah, I sound like an idiot! Then this other guy says he's only had sex with men and not with a woman because he's saving himself for marriage." K frowned and scrunched his nose, "Does that sound right to you? Sex is sex, man or woman. What a moron!" He let out a tired sigh, "Yeah, so that was why I didn't tell you what was really happening on these dates. Because it's so hard. I wanted to shoot them all _so_ bad Hiro. That or put them all on an island and drop a bomb on it."

When K put it that way Hiro had to grin, and it wasn't just because all those dates had turned out bad, but because he knew those men were lucky they hadn't been shot. Hiro sat on the edge of K's desk and gave a humble smile. "I never realized—I mean, after all the fun talks with Shu and Suguru. I'm sorry to hear it."

"Nah, the chats were fun. But everything I said was utter bullshit. I'm never going to find love like this. And even if I do, I'll be old and grey with saggy tits," K said with an exhausted sigh.

"Aww, don't say that. There are plenty of sea fish. Isn't that the saying?" Hiro asked.

K chuckled, "No it's 'there are plenty of fish in the sea'. Yeah, I guess you're right, but maybe I shouldn't waste my time on these idiots. On the positive note, I _did_ get a bunch of free meals and a couple of kisses. Meh, it didn't mean anything to me. I wish you weren't going out. I'd offer to buy pizza and watch a movie at home."

Hiro looked up suddenly, "Oh, well I wasn't going to do anything important. I wouldn't mind just chillin' at home."

"No Hiro. I can't stop you from having your fun," K told him directly.

"K, shut up. We'll go home together. I'd like nothing better," Hiro said amicably.

"Cool. Then let's get out of here. Oh, can I drive the motorcycle?" K asked hopefully.

"Hell no, I'm not sitting behind a woman on a bike." Hiro laughed jovially, "I kinda' like being the man."

"Hiro, that was just mean…"

They left NG together, bantering the entire way home.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Some norties in this chapter. I had to have the dating thing in, those guys are very lucky K didn't shoot them lol. K and orgasms XD I wonder what he'll discover next -winks-

Reviewers: Thank you SO much for you patronage! Much love to the2evils, smile78mtl, The Anibee, and Liaiw!


	12. Chapter 12

**Switch Chapter 12**

"Is there any pizza left?" Hiro wondered lazily, feet propped on the coffee table.

K muttered, "No, I ate it."

Hiro sighed and wondered where K put it all as they sat watching the old black and white version of 'Sabrina'.

"Are my legs hurting you?" K asked.

"No, its fine," said Hiro. He looked down at K's bare legs where they rested on his lap. They'd grown comfortable around each other and had gotten used to wearing pj's and shorts and things when they were alone. Right now K was comfortably stretched out on the couch, legs propped casually over Hiro's thighs. Hiro had tried for awhile not to touch them, but at some point found his thumb brushing over smooth calves. K didn't seem to mind.

"Haha! The guy sat on the champagne glasses," K suddenly exclaimed.

"Well that's what he gets for being so smug," Hiro insisted, reading the Japanese subtitles. "I'm surprised you rented a movie like this. It's a romance."

"Surprised, Hiro? Actually, I used to own this movie but…well, I don't anymore. It's silly, but the ending makes me cry," K admitted, eyes momentarily shifting away from the movie to watch Hiro as he caressed his leg. K smirked and turned back to the movie. "I love Humphrey Bogart. He was "the" man."

Hiro was surprised, but he didn't say anything. "Cry? Oh, don't tell me in ends in tragedy?"

"I'm not telling—you have to watch," K said coolly and then hushed him.

Hiro chuckled and watched the cozy movie. It was a very old-fashioned though, but he wanted so much for Linus Larrabee to win Sabrina's heart. And when they kissed, Hiro bit his lip. Such a simply romantic kiss it was too. His eyes darted over to K whose eyes also darted in his direction. They grinned at each other and continued to watch.

"This is where Mr. Larrabee's plan comes in. I love this part," K gushed.

They watched Linus pull the carpet out from beneath everyone's feet. His workaholic days were over and as he and Sabrina were destined to be together...and he found her in Paris. They lived happily ever after.

"Well, that was kind of a corny ending," Hiro offered and received a frown from K.

"It's old. Everything was corny back then. I think it was sweet."

"Ok. It was sweet, and I'm glad he got the girl. I swear that if he hadn't it would have been detrimental to the movie," Hiro said.

"Well duh, it was a romance," K jibbed teasingly. "Did you like the kissing scene?"

Hiro glanced over at K quickly, "Yeah, it was hot."

"It _was_ hot." It made K feel kind of hot too. He directed his gaze at Hiro's hands and the thumb which was still rubbing his leg. Warm and fuzzy. "Hiro…err, I'll be right back," K said mysteriously, digging something out of his clothes bag and dashing off to the washroom.

K grinned slyly at himself in the mirror. "You know you want to, K baby. It'd be perfect. No strings attached," he told his reflection. "Opportunity knocks," he mumbled to himself. He jumped into the shower to freshen up with a quick wash. He didn't wet his hair though, he wanted it full and dry, shiny and blonde. Once dry, K put on his secret weapon. "He's gotta _love_ this," K mumbled to himself and squirted on some flowery perfume. Not too much, but just enough to work on Hiro's senses...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hiro sat flicking through the channels. There was nothing on really, but he was bored and wondered why K was taking so long. Women, he thought dryly. He chuckled at his thoughts, yeah K made a pretty funny chick. Hiro grabbed a cigarette. He was just about to light it when K sashayed back into the room.

The cigarette dropped out of his mouth. "K-K…K," he stumbled before turning bright red. There K was, dressed in a soft pink baby doll, a lacy see-through number trimmed with pink fluff. Following the hollow of K's stomach, skimming over his exposed his belly button, Hiro set eyes on a pair of matching pink boy-short styled panties. All he could dumbly say was, "I…I can see your nipples." Hiro was awestruck. K looked like a girl from Victoria's Secret. Gulp…

"I bet that's not all you can see," K said in a sultry tone. He moved Hiro's legs off the table, placed his feet on the floor, and then knelt between them.

"What are you doing?" Hiro questioned his voice a pitch higher. He tired to breathe as K's hands slid up along his jeans and suggestively near his crotch.

"I want you to make love to me Hiro," K whispered. "Do you like the lingerie? I had a great time buying this, all those girls in there trying stuff on…" K seemed to have momentarily drifted off in fantasy.

Oh my…

"Oh the lingerie, heh," Hiro swallowed hard, "…Err, yeah, it's something else." Hiro tried to blink but his mind had gone blank and all he could do was stare. "Make love? Why…why now all of a sudden?"

K crawled up onto Hiro's lap, straddling him, knees on either side of Hiro's thighs. Hiro's eyes were directly in level with his breasts. He gawked like a drooling dog.

"Don't ask so many questions. Just _do_ me," K insisted and bent to capture Hiro's mouth in a kiss. He kissed Hiro teasingly, nibbling at his lower lip, pulling out all the stops.

Hiro wasn't prepared for this! All the blood in his body was going south and slowing down his senses up north. He found himself delving into the kisses, eagerly accepting what felt like a dream. His hands found themselves going through K's hair and down the slender back. The material of K's sexy outfit teased his fingers, and the scent on his skin was so tantalizing. Hiro knew he was being seduced. He had a sudden flash of awareness and pulled back.

"Why are you doing this!" Hiro demanded, completely shocked. "You never made a move at me before. How come now?" he asked, confused.

K sat back, bum resting on Hiro's thighs. He sighed, "I want to know what it's like to have sex as a woman. And I thought, well…you could show me how. I don't want to give myself to some stranger. You're my friend. I trust you," K explained truthfully. "If anyone should pop my cherry…it should be with someone I won't regret giving it to. Yea, yea, save me the corny detail. But you know I'm right."

Hiro couldn't believe this! His hands were still on K's back, his eager hard on pressed against the crotch of those lacy undies. Hiro felt flustered as he tried to think with reason. "So you want to use me for you own pleasure?" Wait, what was he saying! Did it matter if K used him or not? Maybe this was his chance to show K what he could offer? "I understand the idea about not wanting sex with a stranger, but don't you want to save yourself for the right person?"

"Oh please Hiro, that is so old-fashioned. I don't care about…I just, I dunno. You touching me tonight, the kiss in the movie—the girls at work laughed at me when I said I was a virgin."

Hiro gaped at K. "You've been talking about sex with other women? Isn't that a bit wrong considering you're sort of still a guy?"

K chuckled airily, "Its called reconnaissance Hiro…I had to know. You should hear how these women talk, they are ten times worse than us men. They said even if a guy is homely but good in bed, keep him. It makes me wonder if I sucked in the sack!"

Hiro and K contemplated each other for a moment.

"Wow. My confidence just plummeted," Hiro said quietly.

"So prove them wrong Hiro," K crooned.

"You seriously have sex on the brain," Hiro offered dryly, that didn't seem so unlike K.

"Hmm, just a little bit….but seriously I wouldn't just use you like that Hiro. I mean it's not like you'd be getting nothing out of it right? We could be like fuck buddies, you know?" K insisted. Sex with Hiro seemed safe. He took Hiro's hands and brought them around to his breasts, which elicited a quick breath from Hiro. K's smile was victorious.

Hiro never had a fuck buddy, and the last person he wanted that with was K. K wasn't just someone he wanted to fuck. Ok, well he _did_ want to fuck him, but not just as a friend! Here K was basically throwing himself at him under the term of buddies. It was one of those situations where he was seriously thrown for a loop. Too have sex with female K, or not? Damn it. Why did he have to be the sensible one!

And he wanted K so badly…

With his hands filled with the most perfect breasts, Hiro thought that he'd never hurt K. Even if he had sex with him, he wouldn't run and break his heart like some asshole from the personal ads might. Then he had a startling thought. "K, have you thought about, you know…birth control?" Hiro quickly removed his hands nervously.

K grinned and hopped off Hiro's lap. He went to his purse and pulled out a box of condoms. "Yup. I thought about it after I got that…err, monthly thing. Can you imagine _me_ having babies? Oh gawd no!" K cried and laughed at the craziness of that image.

Hiro pictured a screaming K—both hands holding a gun and threatening to shoot all the doctors—while panting on a hospital bed. He shook the weird image out of his head. "Hmm, I dunno about that. I think pregnant women are kinda' cute. They glow and all that stuff," Hiro revealed and blushed. He hurried to correct himself, "Well, not like I want you to do that or anything." Hiro put on a doltish face, "Just forget I spoke at all…"

Chuckling at Hiro's ramblings, K offered him his hand.

Hiro looked at it and gave a cheeky smirk, "You're an evil, evil lady Claudia."

"Rawr, don't I know it. There are benefits to being female, baby."

Hiro took K's hand and stood, "You mean like killing me with hotness? Using your womanly wiles to get what you want?"

"There's that," K snickered, "But I've realized I can do anything a man can, and I'm learning so much…more than I ever did before."

Hiro followed, eyes roaming over K's fine ass. "So you've come to realize there is more to life than blowing things up?"

"Such a smart ass."

Mmm, yea, such a smart ass, Hiro thought, stopping and pulling K back to him fiercely. They stood in the hall, body to body. He let his hands glide down K's back and softly over his bottom, before squeezing firmly. "Beautiful smart ass," Hiro murmured, pinning K against the hallway wall outside his bedroom. He was transfixed.

K stared back with wide eyes, not having expected Hiro to be so aggressive.

Incensed, Hiro couldn't take it anymore. Before his eyes stood a woman who wanted him. He wanted to show K what kind of man he could be, a loving, sensitive, creative and giving man—passionate. He'd thought he'd already shown K all these things, but he'd never shown them all while making love. "Remember that _you_ asked for it K. It's not going to be a five minute special, you know?"

K was taken aback, his body igniting from Hiro's hands on him. "Damn Hiro," he said, "I'm ready. Show me what you got!" K was excited, but he felt a little less in control…it was hard to fight. He turned them around and almost slammed Hiro back against the wall. K's hands roamed over Hiro's body, fingers going for his button and zipper. He wasn't bashful and slipped his hand into Hiro's underwear.

"You're so forceful." Hiro moaned.

"Mmm, I can't help it," K muttered, rubbing Hiro and claiming his mouth in a kiss. He groaned as his body got worked up from just kissing. K thrust his tongue into Hiro's mouth.

Grinding against the hand, Hiro eagerly kissed K back, who was clearly trying to lead this romp. It was entertaining and Hiro wondered who would be screwing who in the end. But those thoughts melted away as he tasted K's tongue in his mouth. Nimble fingers travelled and when Hiro found the little ribbon that held the baby doll together, he pulled. The sexy lingerie opened completely, exposing those awesome breasts. Hiro stood back and gawked, eyes lingering on every part of K's body, "You have no idea how hard it is for me to keep it together."

The way Hiro looked at him made K feel so sexy and hot. He could feel the throbbing between his legs that made him whine a little. Coming from a woman's perspective he could feel that demand to be filled and satisfied right now! "Hiro, I can't wait. I want you in me now!" he begged, blue eyes lit up with yearning.

K tried to urge him to the bedroom, but Hiro pulled him back using his manly strength. "That would spoil everything," Hiro issued teasingly. Oh gawd yes this was going to be a fun night. He fully intended to have K coming all night long. Hiro wasn't going to let K forget this, ever. But first, he pulled off the pink panties. Hiro got on his knees…

It was a moment filled with panting, hair pulling, wiggling…

"Hiro! Oh fuck…yea!"

Gleeful chestnut eyes looked up as K scratched at the walls behind him with his nails. Hiro almost chuckled at the sight. He spent a good twenty minutes on his knees before coming up for air.

K sagged against the wall from pleasure overdose. "Wow…" he panted.

Hiro laughed and then took K's hand and led him to his bedroom, but once there K grabbed at him, pinning him to the bed. "Rejuvenated already?" Hiro asked, surprised.

"I can go all night Hiro," K purred. He began to take off Hiro's clothes. "Shame you're still dressed, that won't do."

Hiro lay there and let K undress him. He wondered if K would pleasure him back or not. This was a different ball game. Even though K was a woman now, it still meant he himself was a man. And K was a man trapped in a woman's body. Would he do it? Hiro looked on curiously.

"I dunno if I'm any good at this," K said poking a finger at Hiro's penis.

"Completely up to you," Hiro urged, "But he won't bite." He chuckled.

K stuck his tongue out and then gave Hiro a silly smirk.

But much to Hiro's surprise K went for it. It was now Hiro's turn to moan and sigh in pleasure. The more K did his thing the better it was beginning to feel. Unable to wait to touch and taste K again, Hiro sat up and pushed K back. The blonde beauty landed on his back on the bed, eagerly spreading his legs.

"Nah, nah K, not yet," Hiro whispered charmingly and went about seriously making love. He kissed and teased every inch of K's skin. A few sensual words came from him as he relished in having this moment with K. Not one minute was going to be wasted. Hiro wanted K to remember this just in case. When that moment came, Hiro felt he had to ask K if he was ready.

K nodded, "Oh yeah." It wasn't going to hurt too much…was it? He gulped anyways, being a big wuss.

But the pain that came was so minimal and fast that soon cries of extreme pleasure filled the tiny apartment. There wasn't a single neighbour that didn't overhear K's moaning and shouts of ecstasy. When it was all over, both lay side by side on their backs staring up at the ceiling. Panting for air, both looked kind of shocked and thrilled all at once.

Damp with sweat K gave a hoot and tossed a fist into the air. "OH gawd that was awesome! I never knew it felt like this for a chick," he cheered. "Mmm, I want to do it again!"

Hiro looked over at K like he was mad, "Geez K, I have to recuperate. Or have you forgotten that's how it works for a guy?" He chuckled.

K snickered and turned over on his side, elbow on the mattress, head resting in his hand. His hair was mussed, falling in tousled locks over his arm, one wayward strand gracing his neck. "Oh right. Nope, I remember. You're going to fall asleep on me aren't you? The girls at work complained of this…I never thought about it till now." Suddenly Hiro swatted him with a pillow. "Oaf! I deserved that didn't I?" K twittered and giggled.

"Stop listening to gossip." Hiro sighed. He also turned over on his side and smiled widely at K. K in his bed. He trailed a lazy finger along the blonde's arm, "I think if you want it again, you have to work for it."

K's eyes widened with understanding and he smirked. "I could just make you do it at gunpoint."

Hiro held up his hands, "Oh, I'm so scared," he teased and looked at K a little nervously. He wouldn't go that far would he?

"It could be kinky," K offered naughtily.

Hiro didn't know what to say. He pretended to yawn. "I think I might just go to sleep after all," he threatened.

K growled, playing along, "No, don't do that. It's a weekend. You're allowed to stay up. I swear—tomorrow I'll make you breakfast in bed!" K thrust a finger in the air to punctuate his words.

Hiro only smiled quietly at K's insistency that he, stay up. The guitarist placed his hand on K's face. He smoothed his hand through the damp blonde hair, "Nothing is going to stop me from making love to you again. Believe me." He sounded bold and assured. But what Hiro wanted the most was for this night to last forever. And he would definitely try to achieve it.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N:** -looks sly- Well there you go, they did 'it' lol. This was one of the hardest smuty scenes I ever had to write. Because I wanted some humour, but some passion at the same time. I'm usually very detailed in my sex scenes, but this, I didn't know how everyone would react to female K and Hiro having detailed smex lol. There's lots more story still to come, but I threw in this surprise. I hope you enjoyed a little Kiro love!

**Reviewers:**

smile78mtl: Funny I still have typo's and I have this story being beta'd XD! I wonder if you are thinking its the question mark and exclamation? For some reason FF takes out the question marks when I have that at the end of a sentence. Grr for free form writing XD But YAY I'm glad you enjoyed, I hope you enjoyed this too.

the2evils: Well if the last chapter sent you into a fit of giggles...which I'm sure I myself would die if someone walked in on me...then this chapter must have done something. Or so I hope lol. XD HAHA! Yes K was lucky it was Hiro, how embarrassing. Thnankies hun for the review!

bunnydog: Thank you! -huggles-

The Anibee: Aww sorry to hear you aren't well. I'm not well atm either. Damn bugs XD But thank you I'm glad you enjoyed that. Yes K will figure it out and that will be when the twist to this story comes into play. -smile- Much love hun!

yaoinut: Yay demands for chappies XD Well I hope it was worth the wait. I'll update again asap! Thank you!


	13. Chapter 13

**Switch Chapter 13**

Casual sex, Hiro found, was not difficult to do at all. Sure, there were one-night stands and all that, but with K it was a need, a need like air. There was some kind of connection between them, Hiro could swear on it… He could feel it. If he didn't he wouldn't find himself drawn into K's clutches at every given opportunity. Every moment of passion they shared felt like a dance, like they were unified…a fusion that ran deeper than flesh. It was wondrous. For a short instant in time he felt like they really and truly were making love.

However, K didn't seem to act much different afterwards, except the fact that he was skipping around, singing and dancing—almost like Shuichi. Was the sex that good? Hiro felt like he was on cloud nine.

Hiro couldn't help but feel a little cocky when he saw K's reaction. He hadn't ever imagined he'd ever feel like some kind of Sex God. He indulged in a tiny moment of manly triumph. Well, he had to admit he couldn't get enough of K either. Every time they had sex it really was like the fourth of July…or whatever holiday K had compared it to.

They had been awfully promiscuous too, they fooled around in the work bathrooms, K's office, once in the studio late at night, and all over Hiro's apartment. It was like they were in the Smurf (shagging until their faces turned blue) stage of a relationship, or agog like honeymooners. Sometimes though, Hiro worried that it would all backfire. But his hope was much stronger than that—or perhaps it was his stupidity, but he wasn't the kind of guy to give up on his heart's desires. Love was painful sometimes and it often seemed useless, but its reward was what Hiro wished for.

These thoughts were running through Hiro's head as he walked down the hallway of the NG building. He was in pursuit of K himself. Hiro thought he'd come and ask if K wanted to join him for lunch. When he arrived at K's stark office door, he heard giggling on the other side—lots of girls' giggling. Eh?

Hiro knocked and thought it had to be safe to enter. The sight before him made him cock an eyebrow. There were about four women perched on K's desk, K himself sitting in his chair, his legs propped up between the women on the desk. They all turned to fix their eyes on him.

"Oh, hi Hiro," K announced with a glowing smile, he sat up straighter and put his feet on the floor. "I'm sure I don't need to explain who this is," he told the women.

The two secretaries, the accounting director and the receptionist all shook their heads 'no'. They smirked at Hiro, and one of them even blushed.

Hiro stood looking around, feeling like something had gone over his head. Then he narrowed his eyes at K in a look that read, _'You didn't tell them about us did you?' _

K saw the look. "Oh, don't worry. I didn't give out your dirty little secrets Hiro," K teased and he and all the girls giggled. "We're just chatting—"

'_You mean gossiping'_ Hiro thought slyly.

"—Akio is having a baby in October, so I've been invited to her baby shower," K explained, all smiles and brimming with mischief.

Hiro sweatdropped. Damn, K was really getting into all this girl stuff.

"Claudia you'd better come, you should see all the games Hoshi here has planned for us. And Cho is making a cake. You haven't had cake until you've had hers," Akio exclaimed and laughed evilly. Then she looked at Hiro, "Claudia says she might not be in the country at the time. Is Bad Luck going abroad?"

Hiro widened his eyes. "I dunno. _Is_ Bad Luck going abroad, Claudia?" he wondered tensely.

K made a slightly startled face, "Oh, I'll discuss that with him later. Don't spoil the fun, girls."

Hoshi giggled. "Well, I guess you have business to attend to," she eyed Hiro, "We wouldn't want to you get in trouble with the boss," she claimed nervously.

K waved his hand in an unconcerned gesture.

One of the girls whose name Hiro hadn't caught said, "Maybe we should go out for drinks, guys…Claudia?"

"Or shopping!" called another.

Hiro looked back and forth between them, astonished.

K's sapphire eyes lit up happily, "Yes! When, tonight? What should I wear?"

"We'll email you soon, hunnie!" They filed out of the office, their giggles trailing after them.

Hiro simply stared at K and almost choked on a spout of laughter. He pointed a finger at K and slapped his knee, "Man, that was just scary. You're totally digging this chick stuff—don't lie now. I can tell."

K said nothing but wore a sheepish grin. He flipped his date book closed.

The guitarist had a hard time keeping a straight face but managed, "So, what was Akio talking about?"

"I must have missed it," K said flippantly.

"K! Don't play stupid. What are you hiding?" Hiro asked and sat in the chair across from the desk, placing his sneakers on the edge.

K bit lightly on his lower lip, eyes glinting wickedly. He pulled open a drawer in the desk and brought out a small device that could scramble bugs or listening devices. He leaned towards Hiro over the desk, smiling surreptitiously, "What if I said that I was leaving the country, for a vacation?"

"You're going on vacation!" Hiro bellowed and frowned. "What kind of vacation and for what? Are you leaving Bad Luck? You just got your old job back, aren't you worried?" Hiro asked anxiously, his slew of questions stopping as abruptly as it had begun.

"—Las Vegas. I've decided that is a good place to start. And no, I'm not worried. Besides, I want Bad Luck to come. You guys could put on a show—maybe shoot a video. Las Vegas is all about lights and shows, Hiroshi."

Hiro had noticed K calling him by his full name. He liked it and almost didn't register 'Las Vegas'. But when he did, he gaped at K like if he was on some hard drugs, "Las Vegas! That doesn't make much sense. What would be the point…oh wait, I see. This is another of your 'following your heart' missions, isn't it?"

K sat up stiffly, "So what if it is? Are we not allowed to have some fun? I want to bring you guys along. I think we all need a vacation!"

Huh! Was this the same K Hiro knew? Was he being serious or was he pulling Hiro's leg? "Are you messing with me?" he asked.

"Not at all. For once I'm being serious," K muttered and smirked as if he knew how often he stretched the truth. "It'll be fun, you all deserve it anyway."

Wow, Hiro couldn't imagine this was K talking. Instead of work, work, work, he was thinking of life and having fun. But Hiro was worried Bad Luck was going to be put in the ringer too. This was completely irresponsible! "What about us? All this wild stuff is going to get us in trouble. And I don't want you to get fired…"

"HAHA! Hiro, you don't know me, do you? I will sell this off as a huge promotional gig for Bad Luck. And in a way it will be. We could do anything we want over there, maybe do an American commercial, the skies the limit! You're just going to be stars on a fun weekend in Las Vegas. Maybe you could go watch a boxing match. All the stars go to see those. Why shouldn't you guys?" K reasoned. Sure, this thing was a little risky. But they had to live while they still could!

Hiro didn't know what to say, but he did know he didn't like boxing. He wasn't sure he wanted to travel all over the world—he was a bit of a homebody sometimes, but being a homebody could be annoying too. He hated to always be the predicable Hiro everyone knew. "Wow K... You've changed so much," Hiro said very quietly, thoughtfully. "It's not bad, but it's like you're really being true to yourself. I never thought I'd live to see it. Or maybe you've just gone completely mad and this is Armageddon."

"Dying does that you, buddy," K quipped but looked over at Hiro seriously. "I mean, I never realized how much I was missing out on everything until it was all over. Even when I came back I lost everything, and now life seems more precious and important. The air smells better, the sun feels great…there are things I have overlooked or forgotten about. There will always be time for work. Right now I want to live and find out how to bring my old self back. I love Bad Luck, I'd never desert you. But I swear we'll all be dead before we've ridden the bull by the horns!"

The look on K's face was fanatical.

Hiro studied the blonde silently for a moment. This person before him was becoming everything he'd always wanted to be. Free. Free to follow his heart and live life how it was meant to be lived! If his brother Yuji was there, he'd wholeheartedly agree with K. Hiro felt drawn to this, even if it scared him. Hearing K now made him so glad he'd failed his entrance exam and followed his passion for music. K wasn't talking about giving up on the regular things, just adding a little spice to the boring old soup. It was totally random: it was crazy, risky, it smelled of pure trouble. But K had a point. "Why Vegas of all places?" he wondered finally, "Isn't that the city that never sleeps?"

"No, that's New York," K put on a sly grin, "Las Vegas is Sin City. I've been there a few times, but never just for the hell of it. I _really_ want you there with me. Well, you and the rest of Bad Luck of course. They'll have a blast! It'll be so much fun!" K chirped happily. Suddenly the computer on his desk gave a melodic ping and K made an amused noise for getting an email so quickly. "I guess they know where they want to go tonight," K mumbled about his girlfriends.

Watching K type eagerly back to his "girlfriends". Hiro could just imagine the band going apeshit over this. Well, maybe not Shuichi—that'd be because of Yuki, but Suguru and Sakano would surely be upset. However, what made Hiro not freak out at this maddening idea was the fact that K had admitted that he really wanted him to come along. Hiro had to wonder. Was he just being used as K's crutch, or maybe a tiny little part of K really wanted and needed him, and he couldn't yet admit it? Hiro so much wanted to believe the latter to be true.

"So, what will we do in Vegas?" Hiro wondered.

"Party!" K sang and hit the send button on his email. "Wee! Shopping and dinner tonight with the girls. I've never had so many female friends before. I really like them…That is, in the non-sexual kind of way. Can you believe it?"

Hiro shook his head. "Gee, I never knew it was so hard to befriend a woman and not have sex with them," he said sarcastically. But his and K's story was completely different and he knew what K was going to say next.

"But we're friends and we have sex…"

Just as he thought, "Yes, but it's kind of rare." _And I love you._ Hiro decided to change the subject, "So what do you talk about with the girls anyway?" He had to admit he was kind of curious.

K waved his hand nonchalantly, "Just girl stuff."

Hiro wore a dry look, "So that means it's SO bad that you can't even tell me?" He chuckled. Perhaps it was better not to know. "Come on lunch, it's on me," Hiro offered cheerfully.

A devilish smirk appeared on K's face and he stood up from his chair. "Are you really _that_ hungry, Hiro?" K inquired, feeling very frisky. He couldn't explain, but he couldn't get enough of Hiro lately.

That look was something Hiro was getting used to, he stood up, blood already stirring madly in his veins. "Hmm, I dunno. I'm not that hungry I guess." He gave a charming smile and walked around the desk, standing face to face with K, who'd sat down on the edge of the desk. "Right here, then?" Hiro questioned as he ran his hands up K's legs and settled high up between his thighs.

"Mmm-hmm, right here on top of the desk."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

** A/N: **You know I really want to thank you all for sticking with me throughout this story so far. Thank you! And now I've introduced the final stages of this story. Only a few things have to happen before everyone ends up in Las Vegas. I feel like I've taken so long to get further ahead...but I just don't want to miss out of things and rush it. Anywho I hope you enjoy!

**Reviewers: ** Hehe yeah K does seem to be comfortable as a woman, or he's enjoying all that smex XD But the summary of the story does tell you K's fate. So you truly know what's going to inevitably happen with K's gender status lol. But --HUGS-- you all I'm SO happy you guys enjoyed the smut. wooohooo! Thanks so much TheAnibee, smile78mtl, the2evils, catmum56 and red-rose-priestess!


	14. Chapter 14

**Switch Chapter 14**

The chatter amongst the din was astronomical. K sat trying to listen to Hoshi, Cho, Akio and Suzume talking about their latest purchases. Before they'd gone for dinner and drinks, they'd hit the shops in Shibuya. He was ashamed to admit it but he'd happily blown some cash on some pretty new things. A new pair of shoes—K concluded that he really had a thing for shoes—a great dress that looked like it was aimed to kill, a swimsuit and a new free loading P229 pistol. The girls thought he was the craziest chick they'd ever met, but they admitted they felt safe around their newest trigger happy girlfriend. They even said that he often reminded them of a man, which made K grin. Shoes _were_ great, but he could never pass a gun shop without going in for at least a peek.

What could he say? Shopping with these women had been extremely fun! He could giggle and talk about girly things and no one so much as batted an eye.

But now they were seated in some cute posh place for dinner, music and happy talking voices filling the air. K sat sipping a beer while the others had some kind of pink frozen type drink in oversized martini glasses–all except Akio who kept hers alcohol free and was also cleaning house on the appetizers. K watched the pregnant woman with wide eyes. And he'd thought _he_ had an appetite.

"Cho, I'm telling you that scarf was ten percent off just last week, you should go back and demand they give you the same price," exclaimed Akio.

Cho waved her friend off and said, "What's a few yen?

The other girls snorted and eyed a hot waiter. They all giggled.

"Whoever guesses that guy's age gets her next drink on me," dared Suzume, eyeing the cute waiter with buns of steel.

K glanced at the waiter and scoffed. Man, they were at it again. He listened to them as they all made their guess. K chuckled to himself and thought the waiter reminded him of Hiro. Funny, everything made him think of Hiro these days. Except Hiro had a much nicer ass, prettier face and his hair looked much softer.

"Claudia, go on, take a guess," offered Hoshi with a giggle.

"Yea, guess, Claudia…you've been so quiet since we got here," Akio admitted.

K looked at the waiter again carefully and said, "Twenty-two."

Cho called the waiter over and told him they all had a bet that they could guess his age. The waiter blushed and looked like he was a little put on the spot. He told them he was twenty-one.

"HA! You were so off Suzume…he was nowhere near twenty-six," cried Akio and laughed. The waiter left, looking awfully embarrassed.

"The only one whose guess was even close was Claudia. We suck," whined Hoshi and sipped her drink, pouting.

K grinned. Yay! He'd get a free beer. But he found himself still not able to get into the girly conversation that resumed. His mind was elsewhere…it was on Hiro. K couldn't understand why he thought of the man so much lately. All he wanted was to go home and be in his presence, feel those arms holding him close, those lips kissing his face. He sighed, barely listening to his friends.

"—wait, what do you mean with the 'waiter's hair is too long'? I think it's sexy," Akio sighed like she'd like nothing more than to play with the man's hair. "You just don't see many guys who can pull that off, you know?"

Hoshi rolled her eyes, "I think he looks like an Amazon, almost like a girl!"

Cho spluttered on her drink and K patted her back absentmindedly.

"Claudia, what's wrong? You don't seem like yourself all of a sudden. You were happy when we were shopping, weren't you?" Suzume wondered, taking notice of the change.

"Maybe it's that time of month," groaned Akio, whose own hormones were going crazy with pregnancy.

The unsettling feeling that all eyes were on him came over K. He looked at the four women and shrugged. Sadly enough, it actually is that time of the month, he thought dryly. Was that why he felt so moody? Was that why those pants he tried on earlier felt so gross and tight? He was so disappointed too because it started just after work. That meant no nookie tonight with Hiro. "Oh I had lots of fun shopping, you girls are the best," K declared happily, "It's not _that_…" he trailed off and tried to start again, "I've just been thinking…"

The four women looked at each other skeptically, "Aww, did you go on another one of those stupid blind dates?" Hoshi wondered, looking over at K concernedly.

"Man, if I had some guy pull that 'holier than thou' shit on me I would have smacked him with my purse," complained Cho over one of K's many blind date tales.

"And let's not forget the weirdo who had his morals all screwed up. Who thinks sex with a man is not sex. Um, like yeah…whatever," jeered Suzume.

K found himself grinning over their comments, "Yea, those dates really sucked. It's not about a blind date. I think I've just been a complete idiot."

"Hunnie, don't say that," Akio soothed and patted his arm, "Who made you feel like an idiot? I say we go find them, punch their lights out and feed them natto."

The group howled and cackled. Natto was one of the most notoriously disgusting foods in Japan. It was gooey and sticky like peanut butter but smelled decisively like excrement.

K laughed as well. "Now, that was just totally evil Akio."

Akio grinned, looking very satisfied, "Well yeah, but someone has our Claudia upset. Time to spill it girl, we're not letting you leave until you tell us what's wrong."

All the girls nodded with unswerving confirmation.

Sighing, K felt very grateful towards his new friends. Women were really something. Instead of getting you drunk to drown away your sorrows or worries, or slapping you on the back and telling you to suck it up like a man, they insisted they wanted to help. Maybe they could help, heck, he'd never been one to discuss his thoughts so openly before. He liked to work things out himself, but perhaps that was what he'd been doing wrong. "Well…I think I have feelings for someone. Someone I pushed away and basically laughed at when they told me that they loved me." K gulped down some beer and couldn't look the girls in the eye.

They all sat staring wide eyed at him for a moment. A few long seconds later they squealed with joy at the prospect of drama.

"Oh you didn't!" Suzume cried, "They must have felt horrible!"

K winced at that.

"But wait, you think you love them back now?" wondered Cho.

K nodded, "I think I might, yes."

A burst of astonished clatter came from the girls.

"How? What changed your mind? Oh, oh, oh, who is it?" squealed Hoshi.

Groaning, K wasn't sure if he should tell them or not. He didn't want to embarrass the man. But then, these women were his friend's right? He could tell them personal things without them judging him, right? "It's Hiroshi, but DON'T tell him, okay?" K demanded, blushing a little. Before he could continue, Hoshi, Suzume, Akio and Cho all gawked at him.

In unison they all went, "Oh my god!"

Cho smacked his arm in mock anger and said, "How _could_ you not tell us something like this sooner? Claudia you vixen, it's evil keeping something like this a secret."

Once more the girls nodded in agreement.

K laughed, "Oh come on. He needs to be protected from the press and all that shit. Besides, I didn't realize I felt this way until just recently. I think of him all the time…"

The girls sighed dreamily. "You guys did it!" gasped Akio, "Details, details, you must tell us what he's like in bed."

K made a shocked face, "I don't just kiss and tell!" He laughed and looked embarrassed. "Well, he's really good _downtown_...if you get my drift." K smirked and sipped his beer smugly. His female company almost died in their seats. Haha, he just couldn't resist that one dirty detail.

"I'm SO jealous," Suzume whined. "I haven't met a guy once that could deliver the goods. No, they just want it to go straight to sex, which is terribly boring."

Everyone nodded, even K. They weren't half wrong, he thought deprecatingly. He knew what some men were like, but he felt he had to say something in defence for the rest of the male population, "But not all men. You just have to find the ones that like the honey." He giggled, feeling very naughty indeed.

His friends all squealed again.

"Ok, we're getting off topic here. So, what's gotten you into such deep thought? Because Hiro told you he loved you…" Another moment of girly chortling occurred, "…and you denied him?"

K sighed, "Sort of…but it was a different situation at the time. I thought it was only a crush, but maybe I was wrong. I hope I'm wrong because, after being with him for so long, sharing his apartment...I really learned something about him. He's like my best friend, he cares about me and I walked all over him. That's why I'm an idiot."

"You live with him? Wow Claudia, that's moving pretty fast, wouldn't you say?" Akio wondered.

"Again, it was a different situation. Long story, but I don't know. Maybe this is all sexual and I'm all wrong. Maybe I'm confusing love and lust," K spoke his mind out loud. Wow, he realized he was talking from his heart and he wasn't thinking twice. He also realized he was more concerned about Hiro at the moment, than worrying about changing back into a man. Follow his heart, eh? He grinned. "Look guys, I've got to go. I have to go tell Hiro how I feel right now. It can't wait!" he clamoured and got up from his seat. "You girls are the best! Here, let me pay for dinner and the drinks. You guys really helped me tonight, you're a girl's best friend," he gushed.

Resounding murmurs of 'aww's came from the girls and they all hugged their foreign girlfriend goodnight. "Hurry Claudia, don't let Hiro get away!" Cho ordered.

"Right. Use that gun of yours if you have to!" hollered Suzume as a joke.

The girls all giggled as he ran out of the restaurant and into the late night air. Outside, K took out his piece of paper with his itinerary on it. So far he had skydiving, blind dating, sex, shopping (girl style), and the message in the bottle, flower arranging, and now dinner with the girls checked off. Of course, some of those had been added later on, but he felt like he was putting a real dent in his mission. Nothing he did could be looked on as stupid or silly. How would he know what was great fun or just plain stupid if he didn't try them, right? Like the old man Sato Ryuu. Without him, K never would have thought to step foot into that flower shop, and Hoshi, Suzume, Cho and Akio, were people he never would have thought to befriend. Besides, they probably wouldn't have given him the time of day as a man.

K walked down the street with a serious sense of accomplishment. He definitely wasn't wasting his time, moping in his office, bored and with no life to speak of. Now, as a woman he was truly enjoying his life. For a moment he wondered if dying had been a good thing after all. He felt happier now than he had a few months ago as K the man. And now he was going to race home, the home which was Hiro's, and declare how much he cared about him—loved him. K could have skipped down the street with just how incredible he felt with this revelation. But why hadn't he seen it all before?

"Because you are a nimrod that was too wrapped up in your own 'problems' to notice," K barked to himself and chuckled. Yeah, he'd been so stupid, he thought. When Hiro came to him at the office he was only a shell of what he was now. K realized he'd become a little bitter and closed everyone off from himself back then. He had literally forgotten how to enjoy life, enjoy love. K remembered the kiss Hiro had pressed to his lips after his declaration. It had felt so good even then, but he had been too far gone to consider it. Who was the first person he'd run to? Hiro. Who was the person he told all his troubles too? Hiro. Who was the person who listened, the person who jumped out of a plane for him without complaint? Hiro.

"I hope you're home Hiro," K said out loud in thought.

"That's only if you get home to your lover boy," a voice sneered.

K spun around, or rather was jarred by force as some ruffian grabbed his arm. He hadn't realized it, but while he was in deep thought he'd walked into a shady part of town. The man tried to grab his purse and K kicked the guy in the shins. The man grunted in pain and K tried to reach for his new gun. But the man was pretty quick and belted him right across the face. K lost his balance and landed on his rump. He rubbed his cheek and snarled, "You're going to pay for that!" at the mugger.

"Whatever, bitch," drawled the mugger and produced a knife, "Get up and go down that alley." The man waved the knife threateningly.

Like fuck, K thought and hiked up his skirt so he could round house the knife out of the mugger's hand. A metallic clanking sounded as the knife tumbled over the pavement. Once more K reached for his new gun, but was grabbed by his hair and the gun fell out of his purse in the struggle. Shit! "Look, just take the money and fuck off!" K swore at his attacker.

"Nah, that'll be payment after I take what I want from you," the man sneered as he yanked harder on the mass of blonde hair in his hand.

K was completely at a loss, the pain from the hair-pulling was excruciating, but he didn't cry or scream. Instead he struggled like banshee, wishing he had his manly strength. He had to get out of this! He'd dealt with those thugs at that bar, so he could do it now too. Just as the man let go of his hair, to run a slimy paw over his breasts, something long and hard smacked the attackers head. He went down like a ton of bricks. K looked up and saw his rescuer, just some regular guy that offered his hand, the other holding a two by four.

"You looked like you were in trouble. Come on, let's get you out of here," the man said. Hesitant, K took the man's hand and let himself be led out of the dark laneway. "I found this on the sidewalk," the man said, thrusting a purse and a shopping bag at K.

K took the handbag and his purchases, thanking the guy. He went to retrieve his gun and cursed at himself for being so slow. The man eyed the weapon precariously but said nothing as he called the police. "Thanks again," K muttered, feeling a little humiliated and relieved all at once.

"More people need to step up and lend a hand now days, don't you think?" the man spoke in a deviant voice.

"Oh, for sure. People have to stop being such pussies," K gave his insight in such tasteful fashion.

The man gave him a look and then chuckled, "My name is Daiki. After the cops come, do you need a ride home?"

"Would you mind? Its not far from here," K told him. He just wanted to go home.

"Of course I don't mind. For a pretty girl like you, it'll be the best drive home all week," Daiki said and opened the door for K who gazed at him doubtfully. "I'm not hitting on you or anything, just paying a compliment," he laughed and showed K his wedding band. "Married for ten years, I wouldn't destroy that for the world."

Relieved once more at the sight of the band, K grinned. He really didn't need to set himself up with another pervert tonight, he thought. Daiki insisted they wait for the police, and they arrived pretty quickly. K pointed down the alleyway where the mugger lay still unconscious. The cops filled out their report and threw the attacker into their car. They told K that they may come to question him some more the following day. K nodded and when he was allowed to leave he got into the car and gave directions to Daiki where to drop him off.

Hiro had just parked his bike in the spot designated for his apartment, from a night out with Shuichi. Well, they hadn't gone anywhere special, they'd only spent a few hours at Yuki's house. Actually, Hiro had decided to let Shuichi know about the upcoming trip to Las Vegas. In many ways Hiro was very excited about it. But Shuichi had gone bug eyed and immediately questioned about Yuki. The rest of the evening Hiro had to listen to Shuichi begging Yuki to come along. Hiro wasn't sure, but the writer looked a little worried about Shuichi going all the way to Vegas alone. At least _something_'s changed in the last three years, Hiro thought happily. He would be happy for Shuichi if he could bring along his boyfriend, maybe he'd ask K about it when he got home.

Here was home, Hiro thought with a happy gait in his step. He was about to put his key in the main front door, when he saw a car parked in front. Hiding from view he spied when he saw that unmistakeable blonde head. It was K, in a car with another guy. Hiro's eyebrows stitched together when he noticed K's head disappear below the window and looked to be bobbing up and down. UGH! Hiro stared like he'd been shot through the heart and had yet to feel the life draining from his wound. Feeling almost sick he couldn't watch anymore of this and dashed upstairs to his apartment.

An unnatural fury took over Hiro and he punched at the wall, leaving an imprint of his fist. "K…I give up!" he screamed, feeling hot tears threatening to spill from behind his lids. He started packing all of K's things in his travelling bag.

"Oh man, I'm really clumsy tonight, when you hit that speed bump my lipstick jumped right out of my bag," K groaned as he stretched and reached around Daiki's feet near the gas pedal. Manicured fingers groped around until he found his shimmer autumn frost coloured lipstick. "I'd leave it, but I just bought it and well, you know, heh," K muttered, "OH, found it!" He held up the lipstick like a glow stick. He opened the passenger door, "Thanks so much for helping me out and dropping me off. Oh, here, I have something if you'd like," K dug in his purse for his business card. "Call me at my office and I'll hook you up with Bad Luck concert tickets…you know, take the wife. She'll love it," K assured.

Daiki took the business card and looked it over, "Wow, you're the band manager of Bad Luck. Haha, it's a small world, eh? I might take you up on those concert tickets one day. Have a safe night now, okay, Claudia. Stay away from dark alleys at night," he advised.

K gave his hero a salute and hurried inside the apartment building. Feeling a whirlwind of emotions over everything that had happened during the night, K was SO glad to be home. He opened the door only to have his duffle bag dropped at his feet. Then he looked up to see a very irate Hiroshi. Hiro was emanating so much anger that K stepped back. "What's wrong Hiro?" he asked worriedly.

"I want you to leave," Hiro said with forced calm. "I give up K, just get out."

Stunned and not quite understanding, K asked, "What do you mean? Did I do something wrong?" Discombobulation permeated K's words and he frowned worriedly at Hiro.

"No, you didn't do anything wrong. _I'm_ the one that was wrong…I can't do this anymore. I'm so stupid," Hiro groaned angrily and forced those threatening tears to stay back.

"But I have something to tell you Hiro…"

"I don't care! Stop fucking with me!" Hiro yelled, pausing for a moment to take a long breath. "Just leave me alone, okay?" he said calmly but eerily, turning and walking to his room, slamming the door behind him.

K stood utterly dumbfounded. Hurt, shocked, and completely abandoned. What had come over Hiro? Was he drunk? He looked over the apartment and noticed that all of his belongings had been packed away. Tears welled in his eyes. Didn't Hiro love him anymore? Bah! He'd been fooling himself tonight. Hiro didn't really want him, just like he'd first thought. It was all just a crush and now he was disgusted with him.

Thoughts buzzed through K's head, but every new thought made less sense than the previous. He had no idea what had induced Hiro's erratic and uncharacteristic behaviour—but he'd leave, that was fine. He wouldn't stay where he wasn't wanted. Obviously something had angered the guitarist. Damn this! K picked up his duffle bag and left quietly. How could he force an angry Hiro to listen to him? K thought he'd only embarrass himself now if he told Hiro how he felt about him. What a joke, K decided, and sighed as if his heart was breaking in two. Hrmph, he'd let sex cloud his mind. But... If that was true, why did he feel so horribly shattered?

"I was just beginning to realize…how much I love you Hiro," K mumbled and hailed a taxi.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N:** Before Las Vegas I had to cause some trouble for Hiro and K. K needed to realize how he loves Hiro but now this big misunderstanding. After the next chapter I take the gang Las Vegas and yes Yuki will be coming along as well as Nittle Grasper. From some of your comments, yes I like K much better as a man myself, he's becoming much to girly--this chapter really doesn't help his case lol. But more of the less girly K will be coming soon! Thanks you guys for your lovely comments. I hope you continue to enjoy. Much love!


	15. Chapter 15

**Switch Chapter 15**

For the first time in his life K felt completely and utterly alone. It felt worse than when Judy divorced him. This time there was no one to turn to. Even the thought of diving into his work seemed pointless because when he thought of work he thought of Hiro.

Hiro…

"What happened to you, man?" K muttered, lying on a motel bed, the blue-tinted glow of the TV outlining his form. He laid there on his stomach, his chin resting on his arms, unable to sleep. Next to him was a box of tissues, of which he'd soaked half the contents with tears. Not only did he feel like shit but his hormones were raging at maximum capacity. Why did he have to cry so much! _Stupid period, stupid me, stupid everything! _

K mulled over what could have possibly upset Hiro so much tonight. There was just no explanation and K wondered if Hiro had just got tired of him somehow. K realized he'd put this whole dilemma on Hiro's shoulders, borrowed his money, turned him down in his office that night.

Turning him down…oh wow, K wondered. What if Hiro truly still did love him? What if he'd been lying the whole time and it was way more than a crush? And here he'd been going on about himself and making Hiro the back catcher for all his selfish tosses. If Hiro actually did still love him, then he had been acting like the biggest jerk for the last few months! Fuck!

K felt fresh tears spill down his cheeks. He couldn't believe he had realized these things when it was too late! Was he just becoming dependent on Hiro? Like, dependent on everything right down to his sexual pleasure? No, K knew in his heart that the night they first made love it opened something up inside of him. He grinned almost sadly for a moment. Mmm, no it was the passion he felt unleashed at those precious moments. It was so intense that he became conscious of the fact that Hiro might have lied when he said that what happened in the office was over with. But this time he didn't want to run from the younger man, K had opened Pandora's Box and every wonderful thing that was Hiro had come to light before him. Maybe Hiro had finally snapped? K wiped at his eyes and sighed. That passion wasn't something he was ready to give up. Not anymore.

Sure, at first he thought it was just for fun, but he found himself longing for Hiro's touches more and more. It was then he also realized that he'd been running to the guy all this time. He shared his most private thoughts with Hiro, gave him his trust. Losing him tonight like this made everything so clear…clearer than this evening. All this time Hiro had been his rock, and he had never appreciated how much he needed him until now.

It wasn't just sex, it was friendship, love.

"I want you back, but you're such a hot head," K whined loudly about Hiro. He'd have to give him some time, right? NO! He'd wasted so much time already! But he knew how hard-headed Hiro could be when he decided something he thought was right. When Hiro made up his mind about things it took some serious convincing to change it back. "I didn't mean to abuse your kindness Hiro. I'm so sorry," K mumbled to himself, blowing his nose into the tissue.

Suddenly the idea of kidnapping Hiro and Bad Luck to Las Vegas came on strong. YES! Tohma was all for it, Hiro would have nowhere to run then, K decided determinedly. He sat up quickly, sending the box of tissues flying to the floor. Ideas flooded through his mind. Since when did he roll over and bemoan a situation like this? He needed to forget about embarrassing himself, he wanted Hiro back! No more pussyfooting. He needed to strategize, set up a line of action…send in the troops! It was time to call for air strikes and to kick some serious petootie. Las Vegas could be his battle ground, his neutral territory. A place for peace talks…peace? K guffawed. No, it was war! There was no peace in war!

His mission: reclaim Hiro's love.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Feeling like crap, Hiro dragged himself into the studio at nine o'clock the next day. He hadn't slept a wink last night as he lay in his bed thinking about K. His anger had simmered down, but he still felt pretty riled and grumpy. He'd given K _everything_, even his heart, and K just did not care or it sure seemed that way. He fooled himself thinking that through passion he might rev up K's heart. Only it seemed to have backfired. There was no way he could do it anymore. If K was so blind he couldn't see or admit he felt something for him, then fuck it. He would not be the pawn in K's game anymore.

Of course his feeling's for K wasn't burnt out. He just felt lost. Getting so upset wasn't cool though, he didn't mean to yell at K like that. Damn…

Suguru was already inside the studio when he plopped down on the edge of the sound stage, his body feeling heavy like a sack of potatoes. Hiro felt the boy's eyes on him and dared not look his way as he uncased his guitar.

"Good morning Nakano," Suguru said uneasily.

"Morning," Hiro muttered curtly.

Shuichi came barrelling into the studio, doing a jig across the room. He was in very good spirits and ended his little Egyptian dance in front of his best friend. "Guess wha—"

SMACK!

The pink-haired singer got a guitar to the head. Shuichi rubbed his noggin, "Hiro…?" he whined, finding solace a safe distance away, "I guess you're in a bad mood."

"Hrmph," was all Hiro produced.

"Tell me what's wrong?" Shuichi offered carefully.

"No."

"I don't care Hiro, you're my best friend. You can smack me all you want, but you need hugs!" Shuichi launched himself at his friend and clung on like a parasite. He hugged his best friend. "I had some really good news to tell you, you know. But it's not so cool now that you're unhappy. Oh no! You're not quitting the band again, are you?"

Hiro wore a dry look as Shuichi hung onto him, but his gruff look soon turned into a smile. "Heh, you're pretty brave considering how crappy I feel right now. But don't worry about me, I'm not quitting the band…It's nothing. Tell me, what is your good news?" Hiro asked, not wanting to upset Shuichi with his problems.

Shuichi pulled back and declared, "Yuki said he would come to Las Vegas with me!" Once more the singer was up and dancing around the room. Not even a pounding with a guitar could bring down his Yukified spirits.

Suguru wore a puzzled look and wondered why Shuichi was going to Las Vegas.

Shaking their heads as Shuichi pranced about, they barely noticed the door opening and their manager walking in. Suguru was the first to notice Claudia's dishevelled looks and dark circles under the eyes, but the lady wore a killer grin. "What happened to you?" the keyboardist wondered.

K glanced at Hiro and just as quickly darted his eyes away, "I had a rough night."

"Man, _that's_ an understatement," Shuichi put in as he stood observing their ruffled manager with his hands on his hips. "What, did you get mugged or something?"

"You could say that," K quipped at a gaping Shuichi.

"I was joking," Shuichi insisted, not having expected Claudia to agree with his comment.

Hiro blinked, wondering what K was playing at now. He didn't seem that upset about last night, although it did look as if he hadn't gotten any sleep either. Mugged? Yeah right, he was to busy with lover boy in that car…mugged his ass.

K saw Hiro's unconvinced glare. Oh yeah? K marched over to the guitarist and hauled him to a standing position. A fist clenched into Hiro's shirt, K pulled him close and planted a hard, passionate kiss on Hiro's mouth. He pulled back with a happy smack of his lips and said, "Anyways, I have to go talk to the boss for a minute, and then I'll be in my office. I want you guys to go home and pack. Two days from now Bad Luck takes over Las Vegas! Big news, eh." K announced jubilantly. "Oh, pass that on to Sakano if you see him." K chuckled and left the studio as if the wind had simply swept him out.

Shuichi and Suguru gaped at Hiro. "What the hell was that!" Shuichi clamoured.

Hiro was still too stunned to speak and could only blush in front of his comrades.

"Are you and Claudia like…you know?" Shuichi blushed and clung to Hiro's legs. "Are you having a secret affair and you DIDN'T even tell your best friend!" he wailed.

"Well I…" Hiro stuttered, "No, we're not having anything at all!" he snapped. He shaped his face into a frown once more. "She's just crazy," Hiro managed to say.

Shuichi and Suguru shared a disbelieving glance.

"I feel like I'm on some ridiculous TV show!" Suguru said with exasperation. He sighed over the antics he'd been exposed to. Then it hit him, "Las Vegas!" Suguru cried, "What the hell is that crazy woman talking about? Bad Luck can't go to Las Vegas!"

"Actually, Claudia talked it over with Mr. Seguchi the other day. From what I heard he sounded like he wanted Nittle Grasper to come along." Hiro enlightened the younger man. K had told him about his discussion with Tohma. He had to admit the shacho seemed to have a streak for trouble and mischief himself.

"What!" Suguru gawked at Hiro.

"Oh, I see. Claudia told you _all_ about that. Didn't she?" Shuichi said sarcastically, still annoyed Hiro was keeping something from him.

Hiro shrugged, "Yeah, so what?"

Shuichi looked up at his best friend speculatively, still clinging to his legs, "Well I'm going home to pack. Eee! An extra two days to spend with Yuki before we go. I love Claudia, she's the best!" Shuichi let go of Hiro and stood up, all smiles and bubbles. He studied his best friend, "You know…even if you were going out with our manager, I'd think that would be cool." Shuichi smiled at his friend and then sped out of the studio crying out Yuki's name down the hallway.

Suguru grumbled some obscenities about how he should quit Bad Luck and get a real gig. He covered his keyboard and marched out of the studio with a huff.

Hiro was left alone in the studio and sat down again on the small stage. He touched his lips gingerly. Why had K done that? Kissed him as if last night had never happened? Not only had he kissed him, he had done it in front of everybody! Hiro felt his cheeks turn crimson. He couldn't figure K out at all. What was he up to?

No, he wasn't going to let K entrap him any more, Hiro thought and decided he might as well leave too. Las Vegas didn't seem remotely as much fun as it had the day before. But he had no choice but to go, damn K and his ridiculous ideas. He opened the door to leave and almost bumped into someone.

"Oh, excuse me…oh, you're that guy. The one that plays the guitar in Bad Luck. Wait, don't tell me. I may be an older fan, but I can get this," said the guy, appearing in deep thought.

Hiro started apologizing for being so clumsy, but stopped when the man spoke again. He blinked. The man looked familiar somehow.

"Nakano Hiroshi, right?" the man questioned.

"Err…yeah that's me," Hiro answered. "Look, I should be going."

"Wait," said the man. He dug in his pocket and produced a cell phone. "Your manager, Claudia, she dropped this in my car last night, along with her lipstick. She must have been all shook up from that attack last night—"

Hiro felt his hackles rise, "You were that guy in the car with Claudia out front, weren't you? Wait…attacked?"

The man gave him an uneasy glance, "Yes. Oh! I wasn't doing anything," he explained when Hiro gave him a heated look. He waved his hands innocently. "Yes, I helped Claudia out of a situation that could have turned really bad. But she's a tough girl; she didn't seem that upset about it. I drove her home. I figured I'd drop off the phone personally, since it's kind of an important piece of property. And since I'm here I thought I'd get those concert tickets. My wife is a big fan of Bad Luck." The man blushed a little, "Actually, you're her favourite band member," he revealed.

Speechless, Hiro gaped at the man. K was attacked last night and this married guy drove him home? The wheels in Hiro's head began to spin at maximum velocity.

Blinking wonderingly at Hiro the man said, "My name is Daiki by the way, could you show me where her office is?"

Shaking his head a little Hiro nodded and asked the man to follow him. He looked back at the semi-decent good-looking older male. He had to know! Hiro spun on the guy, "In the car last night…did you..." Hiro fisted his hands for extra strength, "Are you and Claudia…you know, seeing each other?" He let out a rush of air. He felt uncomfortable asking such personal things. He put on his tough guy look as a defensive measure.

Daiki stared at Hiro, eyes wide. "I would never cheat on my wife!" he explained hotly. He straightened his tie and looked indignant. But his face softened, "I guess it's a good thing I didn't do anything with Claudia. I have a feeling if I had…I'd be getting punched by Nakano Hiroshi wouldn't I?" He chuckled and smirked at the guitarist. "Oh, I understand. If I thought my girl was in a car with another guy, I would definitely knock his lights out."

He couldn't believe what he was hearing! Hiro felt a wave of relief rushing over him. So K never sucked this guy off? Oh hallelujah! Hiro couldn't stop the stupidest grin from spreading over his face. "I've been such a fool!" He cried and startled Daiki. "Oh, I'm so sorry. Forgive me?" he said, bowing deeply in respect to the man he'd been so rude to. "Do you think you could abstain from mentioning this conversation to Claudia?"

Daiki smiled, "It's none of my business. I'm just happy to get the inside scoop, it's like celebrity gossip first hand. Oh, but I won't tell anyone, I promise."

Hiro smiled genuinely and took Daiki to the front of K's office. "I'll be going now."

"Oh, Nakano?"

Hiro turned around, "Yes?"

"Do you think I could get your autograph, for my wife? It'd make her so happy," Daiki asked and dug out a piece of paper and a pen from his inside pocket.

"Of course," Hiro said bashfully and signed his name. "What's your wife's name?"

"Kiyoko"

Hiro wrote,

_Thank you Kiyoko, it's a pleasure to know you're my number one fan. I never knew a fan could mend a broken heart, much love. _

_Hiroshi Nakano_

Daiki took the autograph and read it. He widened his eyes. "Oh, I think my wife will faint from happiness when she reads this. I consider you competition now," he laughed jokingly. "You're a nice guy Nakano. Good luck with…" Daiki pointed wordlessly at Claudia's door.

Hiro nodded and left with a huge grin on his face. So K hadn't been messing around after all and he'd actually been attacked. Suddenly Hiro remembered that K had wanted to tell him something last night, but he'd been too angry to listen. Hmm…

For a moment he thought he'd wait for Daiki to leave and confront K in his office. He'd beg for forgiveness and tell him how sorry he was. Hiro was just heading back to the studio when he had another thought. K's kiss this morning… if Hiro knew him at all, he'd say K was up to something. K didn't seem upset and of course it was obvious that he had stayed up all night. Had he spent the night crying over him? Hiro had to wonder with that kiss and the smirk K wore this morning. Was K trying to win him back?

Hiro smirked now himself. He knew it would be wrong, but K had put him through so much heartache. Maybe it wouldn't hurt if he let K try to win him over a little, a few day's maximum or as long as he could hold out. Just to see what K would do—just a little payback. He would have to be careful not to push it, he didn't want to be a jerk, but just have a little fun while K did his thing. Hiro groaned. Man, this would be so hard, especially since all he wanted to do was to run to K and pelt him with kisses.

Hiro snickered a little, it wasn't _too_ evil, was it?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N:** I'm really sorry for the crazy last chapter. Hiro did over react, but everything was going so peachy there. Something had to give, either K ended up a man and the story would be over...or Hiro had to give K a little something to push him forward--Hence this chapter. Hiro knows the truth now he wants to see what K will do. In my mind I felt this was fair, Hiro has been put through a lot of crap. Imagine living with someone you love but have to them not notice you in "that" way the whole time? XD It would suck ass! Besides this is supposed to be more of a comdey so I tried to think of a silly way for them to work things out. Next chapter Las Vegas Part 1!

**Reviewers: **Thank you GravitationInnocence, smile78mtl, yaoinut, LingeringMiseryofSorrow (Thanks so much hun. You have no idea how good reading your review felt. I'm so happy to hear that I'm writing a realistic girl K lol! Woo! --huggles--), the2evils and The Anibee! Thank you guys so much for reading! Luvs you all! --gromps--


	16. Chapter 16

**Switch Chapter 16**

Las Vegas, it hummed, it brimmed with life, and it sparkled. The air was heavy and static with dry desert air as Bad Luck and Nittle Grasper, and one lowly novelist stepped out of an airport limo. They breathed it in as they stood before their hotel in the night of the desert city. The Bellagio, they beheld it in awe. Its picturesque water fountains all lit up like a dozen shooting stars shot up into the night sky. Their eyes followed them up and up along the huge building that they were going to be staying in for a few nights.

Actually K had tried for a week but Tohma narrowed it down to a weekend. That was fine, more than enough time for a little fun. K had to admit he was intrigued that Tohma wanted to come himself. Conceivably even the boss needed some excitement, this K thought, was brilliant. It was something that made K realize that when he was a man, after his divorce, he'd been living a very monotonous and non-existent life. If Tohma could still demand fun, then what the hell was he doing all this time? K shook his head at the thought.

Well never again, K decided determinedly.

"Claudia, you are perhaps crazier than your brother," Tohma spoke up and smiled with a bit of mischief, "_And_ I think you might have given me some new ideas to brew on." What Tohma wasn't revealing was he ultimately decided to come when he found out Eiri was tagging along. Well that and maybe Claudia was onto something. It made Tohma's wheels turn.

Ryuichi cocked his head in confusion. Why did they keep calling K, Claudia? "K remembers how to have fun! Come on let's go in, I wanna see our rooms! Na no da!" Ryuichi exclaimed happily and dashed off, showing Kumagoro the sights.

Everyone looked oddly at each other for a moment murmuring 'K', but Noriko and Tohma didn't have a chance to dwell on it, they had to chase after Ryuichi. It left the rest of the gang tagging after them at a casual pace.

"I can't believe I let you talk me into this," Yuki complained to Shuichi. Flashy lights and tacky casino's weren't exactly his forte.

"Because you were worried about me," Shuichi squealed exuberantly. He latched onto Yuki's arm lovingly.

"Get off me," barked Yuki and flicked his cigarette into the water fountain grumpily. He tried to shake Shuichi off to no avail. Grumbling, he set a nonplussed face on Claudia, the cause of all this trouble. Yuki wondered how the hell that woman was K's sister. The only thing they had in common was they were both completely insane. Maybe it was something in the water wherever they were from Yuki mused and smirked as he walked inside the hotel.

"Claudia, you did say we are going to perform this weekend. What kind of show exactly?" Suguru wondered and heard Sakano groan. The little keyboardist spun on his producer, "Do you know Sakano? I think it's fair that you tell us."

K went and hung his arm around Sakano's shoulders, more so to hush him up with a graceful threat. "Don't worry about that until the time comes squirt. Everything will be ready for you, you just have to get into a few costumes," K said cryptically and cut Sakano a look so he wouldn't talk. The boys would find out soon enough. He grinned and chuckled evilly. It wasn't that bad but he didn't exactly say if it was entirely related to music.

But at the word 'costumes'…Shuichi, Hiro and Suguru contemplated this.

Sakano blushed, dodging out from under Claudia's long feminine arm and took out a handkerchief to daub at his moist forehead. "Damn it's so hot here," he complained avoiding the show questions. The thought of it made him believe he'd completely failed as a producer…a man even. He almost wished Claudia never told him.

Bad Luck looked at each other with dread. What did Claudia have lined up for them? What was with all the secrecy?

"Claudia, please just tell us it's not that bad right?" Hiro asked carefully.

"I promise it'll be a blast!" K informed cheerfully, looking back at Hiro and blowing him a sultry kiss. He cackled as they all stood inside looking at the enormous hotel.

Everyone sniggered.

Hiro paused mid-stride and quirked an eyebrow at K's back, but smirked feeling confirmed about K's agenda. Bring it on pretty lady, Hiro thought with a wild patter of his heart. Avoiding the strange looks Suguru threw at him, he took in the hotel lobby they entered. It was bustling with people. All kinds of people too, guys in suits, cowboy hats, women with sparkly dresses, average Joe's and old ladies with their husbands. Every kind of human being and style existed all at once before him. It was impressive the lights, the noise…it drew him in even if this wasn't exactly his thing. Hiro stood gawking at his surroundings as an arm threaded through his, he went to pull away before he realized who it was.

"Let me take you to your room Hiro," purred K in Hiro's ear, holding onto his arm snugly.

Hiro looked at K speechless. Was K going to give up that easily and confess already? Hmm, Hiro put on a pretend frown, "I guess I could hear you out." K smiled at him and left to go sort out the rooms with Tohma at the front desk.

Everyone found their rooms and knew that it was already fairly late. Most of them wanted to sleep and play fresh the next day. Although K had made sure to have the group all on the same floor, only Tohma wouldn't have that at all. He upgraded his room to the penthouse suite. A room that not only was the size of an apartment but it had a terrace with a Jacuzzi and a swimming pool.

But back on the fourth floor K's attack on Hiro continued, even in front of everyone as they walked down the hallway. He once more had his arm threaded through Hiro's, as if to rally the guitarist to balk or put up a protest.

But he didn't.

K smiled almost victorious as everyone glanced back to see what their female manager, K's sister, was up too. Hiro blushed though. He knew everyone had some wild idea floating around in their heads. But at the same time, he kind of enjoyed it too. This was becoming a game and he was rarely in the spotlight. Everyone cast them one peculiar final glance before entering their room. But once alone K stopped Hiro's hand before he swiped his keycard.

"Not so fast Hiro," K said in an insistent voice.

Hiro paused and felt K at his back, tingles raced up and down his spine. That flush on his face burned brighter, "What do you want?" He spoke in a gruff tone; he could not give up yet.

"I know that you are mad at me, and probably rightly so. But I have one thing to say," K said calmly, confidently, leaning in to rest his chin on Hiro's shoulder. His lips were intimately close to Hiro's ear. "I _will_ make you mine again," he whispered breathing against his ear. With that K drew a wet tongue around the shell of Hiro's ear and walked off with an airy girlie laugh.

Hiro sighed a little at the closeness, but as he spun around K was already off to his room. The guitarist wanted to run after K, tackle him right here in the hall and declare his undying love and devotion. But he couldn't! He'd already declared his love once, if K wanted him so bad he would have to do the same! Besides, he was really anticipating what K might do to win his heart. Hehe, his heart, "It's already yours man," Hiro muttered under his breath, he watched K enter his room right next door to his own. How clever, Hiro thought and finally swiped his keycard.

Inside his room, Hiro dumped his luggage on the floor and switched on a light. Oh wow, his eyes roamed over the huge room which was like a big apartment. The bedroom was separate from the main room which was highly decorated in burgundies, creams and gilded finishes. At one end was a large draped patio window which overlooked the city. On one end was a couch and sofa, both a lovely shade of forest green on a squishy carpet of soft beige. There was a small kitchen, a huge bathroom with the works, and a TV and a few dressers. He wandered into the bedroom and did a double take at the bed.

Hiro looked around half expecting someone to reveal themselves, perhaps Santa Claus. Because there on his bed was a guitar!

His mouth dropped open as he neared the bed as if the guitar had been beamed down from an alien aircraft. "A Highway One Stratocaster model number 011-1160 colour code 304 Daphne Blue," Hiro murmured from memory as he gazed at the gorgeous most incredible guitar. It was a Fender, a sweet kick ass guitar. He smoothed a hand up along its strings lovingly, counting all twenty-two jumbo frets. Lost in his utopia, Hiro barely noticed the note with a white rose resting at the head of the guitar on a pillow. Once he did he reached over and picked up the rose and note. It read…

_Dear Hiroshi…_

_I figured I owe you this for all that money I borrowed. Do you remember that first day we went girl clothes shopping? Anyways I can't count the number of shopping trips since that day…heh go me eh? Can you believe it's been six months? I probably owe you much, much more, but this is something I wanted to do. Instead of that new apartment, I bought this first and maybe a few toys. Don't feel like you owe me anything, because you don't. Just play this baby to your fans and be happy. That's what it's all about Hiroshi…being happy. _

_Claude. xoxox_

"K…" Hiro whispered as he read the note again and again. This was one of the most touching things anyone has ever done for him. Damn, playing this game was beginning to feel wrong suddenly. Hiro's instincts were to once more run to K and profess his love and now his thanks. He stood up but stopped before he ended up pounding on K's hotel door. Perhaps this was a stepping stone. Maybe K needed to do this for himself, Hiro thought psychologically. This couldn't be finally happening, Hiro thought incredulously. Somehow during everything the blonde fool decided he wanted him. Hiro wondered what changed his mind. But that didn't matter!

Hiro smiled and wondered if he should loosen up a bit? This Vegas thing was only for a few days so it wasn't that bad. Tomorrow they'd do their performance—whatever that was—and then Hiro could deal with K once and for all. Somehow Hiro imagined that K liked this type of game thought. All those blowing kisses and licks, hmm, maybe he would act tough for just a little more. His eyes wavered back to the guitar and he gushed audibly like a child at Christmas. This was so cool! Hiro whooped it up as he shucked off his jacket and shoes. He flopped down on the bed, the guitar lying on one side, he on the other. Turning on his side his eyes never left the instrument. He lay there watching it, for once feeling content in the last couple of hectic days. Lying there, he thought of K until he drifted off to sleep.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Phew, K leaned against the door to his hotel room. Finally they were here and he _desperately_ wanted X-ray vision. He wanted so badly to see Hiro's reaction to the guitar on his bed tonight. He had to do it. It was true, he realized he'd put Hiro through so much, he deserved this. And he deserved so much more and K was going to spoil him this weekend. Treat him to as much comforts and lovelies that he could.

K grinned nefariously.

He just hoped that Hiro wouldn't kill him after tomorrow's event. Or rather the whole band…K giggled with uncertainty. Nah, they were good sports or he hoped they were. Either way he had his gun loaded just in case.

But putting tomorrow out of his mind, only to have it return to Hiro, K decided a bath and a beer would be nice. He had the whole room to himself, it was a small vacation but he did miss Hiro's company. K was amazed how accustomed he'd gotten to living with the man. Although he was anxious to go check out everything, the city, the casino and the showgirls! Hot Dawg! He hoped Hiro liked showgirls as much as he did. K snickered as he peeled off his stockings. Funny these things didn't make him blush anymore, he thought dropping them on the floor. In fact now that he reflected, he was really comfortable being a woman. It wasn't so bad.

Women were so much stronger than he'd ever imagined. Stronger in will, he decided. Men could not compete with the will of a woman. Sure there were strong men, but maybe there was something to be said about the saying, 'behind every great man is an ever greater woman'. He wanted to be that greater woman to Hiro, K concluded. For Hiro he'd prove his worth, prove his affections and prove his love.

He wanted this to be a time Hiro never forgot...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: ** Well this is my first installment of the Las Vegas chapters. Its not to crazy yet. That is chapter 18 the Finale! lol There will be one more chpater after that, a lemon--a wrap up kind of thing. I decided to drag everyone along. Although I didn't write to much for them cause I didn't want to stray to far from Hiro and K. I do that in Chapter 18 enough XD. Hope you enjoyed it.

**Reviewers:** Thank you SOO much smilemtl78, Lingering-Misery-of-Sorrow, the2evils, yaoinut, define this shit, The Anibee! I hope you guys enjoyed this little introduction to Las Vegas. Trust me there are 3 chapters for Las Vegas, each one gets worse lol. I'll be updating again very soon! Since I have this story all done. --huggles all around--


	17. Chapter 17

**Switch Chapter 17**

A soft knock came to the door and Hiro murmured something in his sleep. But the knock came again, along with a voice that sang, "Good morning." One brown eye cracked open, maybe it was K. Hiro pushed himself off the bed and dashed to the door, he yanked it open. But it wasn't K. It was some room service guy with a cart with wonderfully delicious aroma's coming from it.

"Good morning sir," said the hotel room service as he pushed the cart past Hiro and into the room. "Don't worry this meal has already been searched and paid for by…" The man pulled out a piece of paper, looking a little frazzled.

Hiro put up his hand to stop the man, he already knew who sent it and 'searched' it. Knowing K he'd scared the poor guy half to death too. "Tat ok tanks," he said in shabby English. The man nodded but seemed to hang around, as if waiting for something. It took a moment for Hiro to remember that the guy wanted a tip. Slapping a foreign bill into the man's hand, Hiro investigated his breakfast. Everything a man could want was here and then some. Waffles, strawberries, croissants, real butter and coffee…there was even fresh cream. Hiro's mouth salivated. These weren't the type of foods he had all the time in Japan, rather rarely in Japan at all. As he poured a cup of coffee, he smiled at this mornings' treat.

"K…you're spoiling me," he said to himself. But still this was delightfully surprising. K thought of something as simple as breakfast, Hiro liked that. It definitely wasn't something he'd been expecting. Actually he wasn't exactly sure what to expect from K, in many ways it made him nervous. He chuckled then he noticed a red calla lily next to the sugar bowl. Hmm, Hiro picked up the flower and smelled it, he chuckled. K and his flowers these days he thought with a grin. But it was juxtapose to K and his guns and baroque ways. Smiling, Hiro dug into breakfast with gusto.

After breakfast and a shower, Hiro was just drying his hair when the telephone rang. Debating on whether to ignore it, Hiro wrinkled his nose in thought and decided he better answer. "Hello?" he said in English. He wasn't perfect with the foreign language but he knew the basics.

"Hiro, it's me K. I hope you enjoyed breakfast?" he asked sounding chipper.

"Oh K! I wanted to than…" Hiro began excitedly but stopped himself, he couldn't say thanks yet. The game, he couldn't give in just yet. "Breakfast was good," he said with little expression. He didn't say anything about the guitar, although he was dying too!

K was silence for a moment and then, "I'm glad you liked it. I wanted you to wake up feeling like a prince. Anyways, come down to the Grand Ballroom for two pm. It's the only job you guys have to do and then you are all scott free, ok?"

There was no mention of the guitar at all. Hiro hrmph'd K was going to prove to be a tough opponent, "Err, alright. What is it that we're doing?" Hiro thought he'd try to find out once more.

"Something fun!" K bellowed and hung up the phone.

* * *

After K had advised everyone to meet him in Grand Ballroom for two o'clock…that's what Bad Luck set out to do at quarter to the hour. Since Yuki told Shuichi he'd see him there a little later, he met up with Hiro and best friend's made their way to the ballroom to see what was going on. Suguru met them outside the doors where a bunch of folks—dressed rather richly and some eccentrically—began to amass. The three looked around wondering if they were in the right area. But above the doors was an intricately carved 'Bellagio Grand Ballroom' in hard maple.

"This has to be the place," Suguru said, the rest nodded and overheard…

"Oh I can't wait to see the new Dolce & Gabbana line…plus I hear there is a rock show afterwards," spoke a woman near by.

"I think those Italian designers are adding a little spice to their show for Las Vegas. Seems a little risqué no?" questioned her male companion.

Shuichi and Hiro looked at each other stupefied when they heard this.

Suguru grabbed both their arms and hauled them to a program table and a very noticeable sign behind the couple. "Look it says there is a fashion show going on in here in one hour," Suguru announced and handed them both a program guide.

Bad Luck flipped them open and when they got to the last page, there was their bands' name in bright gold print.

"We're performing at the end of the fashion show? Um…ok," Hiro said perplexed. "Let's go find K…err I mean Claudia. I have a feeling this is _all_ her doing," the guitarist pointed out the obvious verdict.

The group went to hunt down one crazy band manager. They pulled open a set of heavy oak doors and entered the enormous ballroom. Its high ceiling was dotted with beautiful chandeliers and beneath them, was a stage and a catwalk. Seats were arranged all around the stage which were starting to fill up with people. A quick glance around revealed no Claudia but they did find Sakano. He was dressed in one of the finest and most suave suits they'd ever seen.

"Sakano? Wow where did you get that suit? You actually look…cool," Shuichi appraised as he poked at the white corsage on Sakano's jacket.

Sakano seemed to have turned pale and said quickly, "Claudia gave this suit to me, she said this was an 'uppity function' her words. Now don't get upset, I'm sure Claudia did this with all the best intentions…"

"Hiro…guys," K said butting in, seemingly appearing from nowhere. He donned a bright smile and was also dressed to the nines.

Hiro's lips moved to speak but he couldn't produce words. Instead his eyes roamed over K wearing a very elegant and sexy long backless gold coloured gown. All that long blonde hair shimmered like the dress and a very expensive platinum necklace rested—as if it were made for K's neck—around his throat. Hiro's fingers twitched, wanting to touch the inviting mass of hair. He licked his lips and mumbled, "You, you…look…so good…well we're here Claudia." He combed a hand through his hair and tried again. "So what's on the agenda, why are we at a fashion show?"

K smiled like a million yen, "Thank you Hiro," and then clamoured, "Big news! You're going to star in a fashion show and play for everyone at the end," he revealed.

Bad Luck stood staring dumbly at him.

But Suguru broke the silence. "What do you mean 'star'? Bad Luck can't parade around in fashion shows, we're musicians!" Suguru cried.

"But you get to play a song at the end…plus you get to keep one outfit and…" K tried but got cut off.

"You mean walking up and down a catwalk?" Shuichi questioned before the 'keep one outfit' registered. He grinned, "We can keep an outfit? Are they cool clothes? Ooo I wanna go see right now!" Shuichi was ready to turn into fashion diva in a second.

Hiro groaned and knew something insane like this was going to happen. "Oh man, I'm not sure I'm any good at catwalks Claudia." His worst fears were confirmed.

"There's no way I'm doing this…no way!" Suguru cried.

Sakano patted Suguru on the shoulder, "We do have a contract with them. If we break it…NG will pay penalties."

"We won't break it," K said calmly. "Oh come on, I told Tohma about this by the way. He's all for it. I mean think about it, the music industry integrating with the fashion world? It's not just sneakers and hoodies man, we're talking top of the line fashion. Dolce & Gabbana dude. They're famous," K informed. Actually he wasn't going to say but he'd never heard of them until he started hunting around Las Vegas for fashion shows. Once he found out they were here, he spoke to their fashion coordinator and the director of the show. They loved the idea of a Japanese rock band modelling their clothes and giving a small performance. They called it a building block to the fashion world.

"Tohma agreed to this, _what_ is he having a mid life crisis!" barked Suguru and shied away from the looks a few people were giving them.

K noticed they were attracting a crowd and told them to follow him backstage. Reluctantly everyone followed and found themselves amidst a group of stage hands, models getting ready and Dolce and Gabbana themselves.

The male Italian designers beamed when they noticed the Japanese rock band. They stood with fingers on their chins as if making calculations of their modelling tact. "Not bad, a little short but we have tailors at the snap of our fingers. Anything can be altered in minutes," Gabbana informed. "Please hurry and get ready, the show will start soon."

"Just act natural; we want the whole inner city of Japan bursting through when you walk the stage. I wanna _hear_ Tokyo calling my name," Dolce declared eccentrically and his partner nodded. They clicked their fingers and a swarm of make-up artists and tailors zoomed in on them.

Shuichi was practically stripping out of his clothes, eager to play along. As long as he got to sing in the end, he was perfectly happy. And if Yuki showed up to watch him, he couldn't think of a better utopia. Hiro on the other hand grumbled, looking nonplussed and begrudgingly followed another artist.

Suguru decided to hold his ground, with crossed arms he spouted, "No way."

K smiled coyly at the little man and pulled up the side of his dress, from a thigh holster he produced a gun. He held it on Suguru and cocked back the hammer, the whole dressing room gasped. "Don't worry folks, everyday procedure. You know how stubborn talent can get on your nerves?" K mentioned casually.

Everyone nodded with tired understanding and got back to work.

"No respect at all for the artist," Suguru complained.

"Nadda," K said cheekily.

Muttering, Suguru allowed himself to be dragged off by a make-up artist to prepare.

The time flew as everyone got made-over. Hair was styled to perfection, slight make-up to enhance eyes and cheekbones. The fashion show was getting into full swing. It was down to the wire. People ran around like mad, music filled their ears and everyone was given reminders on how to follow the next model out. Bad Luck got a little session on how not to get lost when it was their cue. But since the designers demanded them to be street fresh, they got it easy with really no prep work.

Bad Luck stood, looking spiffy in the first line of men's clothing, suits. K stood looking them over and spoke to Sakano who stood next to him, "They look great hmm?"

"Actually they really do, I hope none of them trip," Sakano said nervously.

K looked stricken, "Don't jinx it." But he chuckled anyways and winked at Hiro, he looked so nervous. Actually they all looked kind of freaked out K noticed and walked over. He straightened Hiro's lapels as one of the tailors groaned that K was putting his fingerprints all over the clothes. K calmly stuck a gun in his face and looked charmingly at Hiro. "You look really good, all sophisticated and that. Don't be nervous, you've done this a million times."

Hiro sweatdropped about the gun and frowned at K, "What, walked a catwalk?"

"No, I mean being on a stage," K informed.

Shuichi watched his best friend and Claudia interacting once again, he smirked. He definitely had to ask Hiro about this later.

Hiro couldn't help but watch K put that gun back into a holster next to his thigh. For a moment he didn't worry about the catwalk, "Its amazing how you find a place for those things at any given time," he quipped.

K smirked, "Its all part of the job Hiro. Now you guys get out there and knock 'em dead!"

"Funny you should be doing this if we are," whined Suguru.

Looking smug K said, "Maybe I am."

They all spun on him, "Really?

He nodded, "Yea it was part of the deal. Or it was as of last night." K looked from side to side, "Actually I told them I was part of the band." K shrugged innocently, "Its something I wanna try…a personal mission. What do I have to lose? Don't ask for details. I have to go shortly after you guys."

Shuichi snorted and laughed, "Just like you said on the plane, follow your heart. I believe that entirely! Whatever makes you happy, that's what I tell Yuki all the time. Nothing means more to me than his happiness."

Suguru rolled his eyes.

Hiro chuckled too and nodded, agreeing with Shuichi. "I hope to god you aren't actually coming out on stage with us later Claudia. What will you play…the triangle?" Hiro joked good-naturedly and started snickering, so did everyone else.

K was happy that they were all getting a good laugh at his expense and forgetting their nerves. "No I have other plans." He winked at Hiro.

"People take your places!"

* * *

Tohma insisted that Yuki join him and Ryuichi to the fashion show. Yuki was going to completely bail on the show and make it up to Shuichi later. He didn't care to go sight-seeing and all that crap, he'd have much rather stayed in and wrote his novel. No, instead he at least made the president wait until he got dressed into something Tohma demanded was stylish. Stupid fashion show…what was Shuichi doing in a fashion show anyways?

Ryuichi was in extra hyper play mode, he couldn't even sleep last night—he was so excited. Nobody knew but he spent half the night wandering the hotel and the casino. He showed Kuma everything, and tonight was going to be even better! The only person that wasn't with them was Noriko. Ryuichi recalled last night how his keyboardist really enjoyed those slot machines. In fact before he'd returned to his room last night, he saw her still there around four am. Maybe she was sleeping now? Too bad she was going to miss the show.

All three found a reserved seat at the end of the catwalk. No sooner did they sit then did the show begin to start.

"I can't believe you let them do this," Yuki said to Tohma, looking cool in his blue shirt, the collar on the outside of his black jacket.

Tohma hid a secret snicker, "Why not, it'll be fun to watch Shuichi hmm?"

Yuki scoffed. "Is this for your own entertainment?"

Tohma stayed silent and pointed at the stage coyly in which the first of the male models began to display this year's formal wear.

Ryuichi watched and sucked on Kumagoro's ear happily. "Look at all the sparkly clothes, Ryuichi likes fun clothes." And when Shuichi, Hiro and Suguru walked out, Ryuichi giggled. "Go Shuichi!" he hollered, surprising the audience.

Shuichi dressed in a flamboyant tuxedo beamed and clamoured back, "Hiya Ryuichi!" He also blew Yuki a kiss and giggled all the way back to the dressing area.

Yuki groaned and Tohma put on a pretend smile.

Shuichi, Hiro and Suguru broke the ice on the catwalk. The first time they looked uneasy but as the clothing style changed from formal to casual and then to sporty…they all got into it. By their third walk, Shuichi actually stopped at the end and gave the audience the peaceful V sign with his fingers. He was wearing a fur lined coat and a stripped shirt beneath it, a pair of brown trousers and shoes that looked too sophisticated for the singer.

"I _love_ his coat," Tohma muttered approvingly.

"You would," Yuki jeered dryly.

Suguru was actually smiling at the end of his run, wearing a simple collared shirt and jeans that held a shimmer. And Hiro found he really liked his low riding black leather pants, a D&G gold belt buckle at his waist, and a long floor dusting coat with big black buttons and no shirt underneath. The heels of his kick ass boots clicked as he walked and Hiro found himself playing along with the moment. He knew he was sexy right now and even fingered along the coat, showing off a little. It was a rare moment of self appreciation for himself.

Maybe fashion shows weren't so bad after all.

K watched from backstage with Sakano and drooled as Hiro emanated hotness. He'd never seen the guy put on the act so well, look so confident before. For K it was an aphrodisiac! But before he got a chance to meet Hiro and give him praise, someone grabbed his arm for him to get ready. It was his turn. He was going to do one walk in women's business casual.

It was a trendy outfit, probably not one any woman would actually wear to work, K thought amicably. The style was mobster inspired, with a tight black miniskirt skirt, knee length leather boots—with heels that could stab if he chose to do so. The jacket was double breasted and underneath he wore a red silk shirt that was almost all unbuttoned, with no bra, and a black silk tie around his neck. It hung provocatively between his breasts. On his head was a cool looking black Fedora, with a white band in which all his hair had been piled into. At the last minute K looked longingly at his gun that rested on a table nearby, behind a pair of sleek Ray Bans. They didn't want him to have it on the catwalk, but screw that! K grabbed it before he was due to walk and dashed to the stage.

A few shouts followed his wake but K skidded out onto the catwalk and struck a pose. He kept his face cool and composed, suave like the Mafioso. Halfway down the catwalk he pulled off the Fedora to let his hair spill down all sexily like. Just like they told him too, he played the game well and when he got to the end of the stage, he surprised the crowd by whipping out his gun. He took a gunman's stance and aimed it at the audience and purred, "Bang."

Twirling the gun on his finger he blew at the tip and placed the gun back inside his jacket with a smirk. He waved at Tohma, Yuki and Ryuichi.

"Woohoo K!" sang Ryuichi.

K faulted for just a moment at that and decided it was time to haul ass backstage. Amused he walked back to find Bad Luck all snickering at him.

He laughed too, this was so much fun! "See I told you guys you'd enjoy yourselves. Now in twenty minutes you can sing Shuichi. Show America what Bad Luck is made of," K egged on pink haired singer enthusiastically.

Shuichi nodded eagerly and couldn't wait to perform for Yuki whom he saw out front. He was just about to say and held up his finger to point out…

"Yeah, yeah," everyone went dryly, knowing Shuichi too well. "We know…Yuki," they muttered in unison.

Shuichi beamed.

Twenty minutes flew by and Bad Luck took their stand on the stage before the American crowd. Never having performed for this kind of gathering, they felt a bit nervous. But Shuichi wouldn't let that stop him. No way! Yuki _and_ his idol Ryuichi were here watching him! He could not let them down.

So he performed with every fibre of his soul. He sang a fast paced number for this fast paced crowd, and Hiro and Suguru easily fell into place. They belted out Spicy Marmalade for Las Vegas to remember. For an improv show they all had to admit they'd done really excellent.

After Shuichi sang the last words he looked straight in the direction of Yuki's seat. Only he wasn't there anymore. Neither was Mr. Seguchi or Ryuichi! Wanting to run right at that moment to find and tackle his lover—to rain hugs and kisses all over him—Shuichi was forced to wait as the crowd still gave their cheers. As soon as he could get off stage he hauled Hiro close by his coat. "Did you see where Yuki went!" he asked maddeningly.

Hiro scratched his head, "Na, I didn't see where he went. Maybe he went to the bar with Mr. Seguchi?"

Shuichi whined. "Where's Claudia, I bet she knows." He looked around.

Hmm, Hiro looked around too and Claudia was no where to be seen either. They found Sakano though who was nodding happily at them, "Good work guys. I guess you can enjoy the rest of time to yourselves. Don't cause any trouble now; NG has a reputation to keep. I'm going to go check things out I think." He sighed and wandered off.

"Wait!" Suguru hollered and trotted off after the producer. "I don't want to sit in my room all night, maybe we can check out one of those famous Vegas music shows."

Sakano beamed ok and looked back at Hiro, "Oh Claudia gave me a message…I dunno what it means but she said, 'Tell Hiro I'm waiting.'" The producer blushed about a million shades of red and hurried off, happy to be rid of this insane afternoon.

Hiro also blushed wondering what that message meant. He had a good idea, but with K one wasn't always sure. Shuichi was also looking at him funny and giggling. "Ok, ok Shuichi it's obvious eh? I sorta like our manager…is that so bad?" Hiro questioned and went to pick up the clothes he'd come here with. They didn't have to change since they got to keep there one outfit, and Hiro didn't feel like changing his new duds.

Shuichi walked out of the ballroom with Hiro as they nodded kindly at a few people that praised them for their performance. But they could breathe finally when they made it to the elevator in return to their rooms. "I don't know why you chew my head off everytime I ask you what's going on. You think none of us can tell something's up with you two? But what's the big secret?" Shuichi wondered.

Hiro rested his head back on the mirrored wall of the lift and closed his eyes. He said prophetically, "It's a long story Shu but I have a feeling you'll find out very soon. Something in my gut tells me so."

* * *

**A/N:** I thought what would be most suitable for Bad Luck to do in Las Vegas? A fashion show! LOL! I mean K is already a woman so why not have a fashion show? XD At first I wasn't going to have K in the show itself, but hell why not? So he got put in there too. I looked up the Bellagio http/ gawd this place is huge 0.0 But you can see the Grand Ballroom for yourself if you want...only I put in chandeliers in my fic. Anyways the finale to the Vegas chapters is next...it's a really long chapter--had to fit in all those characters and all their antics -dies-

**Reviewers:**

LingeringMiseryofSorrow: Teehee --waves that K man flag too-- YAY yes go K-man get that Hirokins! Haha my pet name for Hiro lol anyways THANKS hun for the comment. Don't worry the next chapter will reveal all and the whole gang will be busy lol. Glad you liked Yuki, I know I haven't said much for him but I HAD to bring him along. I do that in most of my fics. Its fun to focus on K and Hiro --drools-- but I have a special spot for Shu and Yuki to. I just can't write a fic about them lol --big hugs!-- thannks for the comments hun.

redrosepriestess: Aww thanks hun for the comments. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and the next two. Oh no worries for not reviewing all chapters pfft lol As long as you're enjoying it..YAY

smile78mtl: Thanks so much hun! It's coming down to the two last chapters. I hope you enjoy them as well. --lotsa hugs--

GravitationInnocence: Awesome I'm touched. I mean everyone needs to hear if their writing is good and stuff. Mine has improved since I first started with fanfics lol so that means a lot! Thanks!

TheAnibee: Thank you hun for sticking with this for so long. All will be well soon you'll see! The next chapter is mayhem lol -hugs!-

the2evils: Oooh yay yes I bet you did like that guitar! I know Hiro's a lucky guy lol. I hope to write more stories but not until I get a good idea. They come randomly XD This idea I got in the shower lol I'm going to post a Kiro fic that I never posted on FF before. I'll do that after Switch is done. Much love!

yaoinut: Many thanks hun! Hope you like the rest of it!


	18. Chapter 18

**Switch Chapter 18**

"Sakano-san," Suguru started carefully, "Don't you think you should slow down on those pink drinks?"

Sakano looked over at Suguru idly…only there seemed to be two of him. None of the less he was glad the younger man decided to tag along with him this evening. That was fine, it was better then being alone in this foreign and strange country. "But I like the umbrellas that they come with, they're so cute—and they go up and they go down," he said atypically in a happy tone, demonstrating the little umbrellas.

Finding this place was close by; they'd decided to make a pit stop—a fancy lounge bar.

Suguru face-faulted. "You're drunk!" he cried, "I thought those things were alcohol free?"

"You mean they're not?" Sakano questioned indignantly with a goofy smile and took another sip of his tasty Bahama Mamma—a colourful slushie drink that was hot pink, green and yellow. It was too late he was already feeling the effects of the alcohol. "I'm hungry lets go check out one of those famous buffets you always hear about, I'm starving!" Sakano pushed himself from the bar stool and sank straight to the floor in a heap. He giggled.

Oh man, Suguru thought looking embarrassed. He was going to have to stay with the producer just to make sure he didn't hurt himself or get into trouble. "Maybe some food will help you out, ok let's go eat something," the keyboardist suggested. He reached down and helped haul Sakano back up to his feet. Seeing as there were so many restaurants, bars and lounges, it wasn't hard to find one of Las Vegas's famous buffets. Suguru wasn't sure by the smell if all the food was full of grease or not. Hopefully they'd have something edible, he thought wrinkling his nose distastefully.

"Do you think they sell those drinks here too?" wondered Sakano with a tiny slur, taking in the large place full of people and food.

"No more drinks!" hollered Suguru, "You've only had three and already you're hardly able to stand. Maybe you shouldn't drink anymore?"

Sakano looked at Suguru and saw his mother and waved his hand with a huff. "But I feel good! I just had to get my footing. You want to ruin my fun!" he whined. "You always ruin my fun! I'll never be a success to you will I!" He ran off ahead and began to pile his plate with anything he found.

His mother! Geez, was Sakano a delusional drunk? Suguru, frowning deeper now, followed the semi-drunk Sakano. Sighing, he went to find some food at the buffet as well and both of them found a table. He began to pick at his food and watched with dismay as Sakano literally scarfed down his meal.

"All you can eat for one price!" Sakano garbled over a mouthful of food. He beamed at this as if it was the first time in history he'd ever heard of the concept.

"It all tastes the same," Suguru complained and said he needed to use the washroom. He excused himself. He wandered off looking for the restroom and spied Tohma and Yuki, with a trailing Ryuichi walking in the opposite direction. Wasn't Shuichi looking for Yuki? He wondered for a moment if he should go tell the writer that, but shrugged. Meh, it was Shuichi's problem, he thought and watched them head for some elevators.

* * *

Ryuichi followed Tohma around, feeling incredibly bored and dying for some action. He didn't know why his long time friend decided to leave the show early and check out the casino. And now it only seemed as if Tohma wanted to go back to his room with Yuki…that was dull. He stood with them near the elevator and looked around. A pretty mutli-coloured moth floated near by, "Ooo Kuma, look at that…let's follow it," Ryuichi suggested eager to play and spoke loudly enough for only his plushie friend to hear.

The singer, distracted and enticed by the colourful bug, slunk off quietly. He didn't tell Tohma or Yuki that he'd left them behind; he simply followed the pinkish coloured moth as it floated along merrily. Before he knew it, he'd been led outside the hotel. Ryuichi stood under the glow of a million light bulbs and squinted in hunt for the moth. Oh! There it was! He wandered off down the street, his senses being torn away from the bug to view all the colourful flashing lights on the Las Vegas strip. Ooo pretty…

Wandering after the moth, he came across another brightly lit place, music and carnival sounds filled the air. Twinkling neon lights and sparkles beckoned him inside. Ryuichi forgot about the moth and realized he'd entered a circus. It was an indoor circus and a casino/hotel and simply named Circus Circus.

This he concluded was heaven on earth! Clutching his Kuma he ventured further in like a child seeing his first circus. There were tigers and trainers, acrobats swinging from one end to the next, men eating fire and clowns! Oh joy! But what caught is attention the most was the carousel restaurant.

As he trotted over to play someone stopped him, "Fill out a ballot? You could win!"

Eyes lit up with mischief Ryuichi readily nodded and filled out a ballot for everyone on the trip. He filled out three for himself. Dropping all the ballots into a box Ryuichi took off to find the carousels' perfect horse.

Oh why didn't Tohma and K book a room at this place? It was much more fun here than that stuffy hotel.

* * *

Back at the Bellagio…

Shuichi and Hiro split ways on the forth floor. His best friend was positive that 'his' Yuki would be there waiting for him. But Hiro had his mind on other things. For one, he had a feeling when he opened his hotel door, K would be here. Before entering his room he took a deep breath and ran a hand through his hair.

He crossed the threshold.

The room was dark except for a table done up with candles and dinner…but no K. Hmm, Hiro strained to find him but no such luck. He smirked at himself about how silly he felt that he was being watched. Sort of like a game of hide-and-seek. Hiro began to walk around the room, peeking around things. "K I know you're in here. Is this why you left the show early, to surprise me?" Hiro called out.

A few lengthy moments passed before K spoke.

"If you calmed down and don't kick me out, I thought we could have dinner. And _if_ you'll let me, I thought we could talk," came K's female voice from the recesses of the room. He stepped out from the shadows near the curtains at the far end.

Hiro's eyes found the movement. He looked K over still wearing that mobster business outfit from the fashion show. He had to admit it was sexy and he had a hard time tearing his eyes from the peek-a-boo game with K's cleavage. "Unless you give me a reason to kick you out, you can stay," Hiro said coolly trying so hard to keep up the smokescreen. But he was surprised to hear that K wanted to talk. Maybe that was all they needed to do after all. "How'd you get in here by the way?"

K waved his hand nonchalantly. "Oh, I have my ways," he said smoothly about breaking into the hotel room. "Let's eat dinner before it gets cold. It's been a busy afternoon, I'm starved," K added and went to pull out Hiro's chair. He waited for Hiro to sit before he sat across from him.

Looking over at yet another beautiful set up, breakfast this morning and now dinner by candlelight, Hiro gave K one of his nicest smiles. He couldn't help it; it was as though everything he'd wished for was coming true—K had done a complete three-sixty. Now, only he was the one that had the power to end this façade and let K know that he knew the truth. But he couldn't be so weak, just a little longer. After all K had put him through a lot, Hiro wanted to make sure K was serious. "You really have been spoiling me K. The guitar, breakfast and now dinner," Hiro mentioned spotting wine on the table.

"Oh, so you _did_ find the guitar," K said reaching out for the wine and pouring Hiro and himself a glass. He handed the wine to Hiro, purposely holding the glass long enough so the guitarists' hand would have to brush his own.

Soft brown eyes lifted at the contact, gawd he wanted K so bad. But not yet! Hiro took the glass and was about to take a sip.

"Wait…we should make a toast," K offered holding out his crystal goblet.

Alright, Hiro didn't mind a toast, "What should we toast to?"

"To following your heart," K said without hesitation, "To living life to the fullest."

"To following your heart," Hiro recited.

They clanked glasses and took a sip, watching each other tentatively.

Silence followed that toast as both tucked into their dinner. It was delicious, cooked by some world class chefs in the hotel. Grilled salmon all topped with beautiful greenery and a lovely creamy sauce. There was fresh bread and dish with olive oil and balsamic vinegar for dipping. Plus a dessert that was layers and layers of phyllo pastry filled with chocolate and topped with a chocolate icing.

It was sinfully good.

Daringly K held out a tiny piece of pastry on his fork mischievously for Hiro to take. He said nothing only urged the younger man to eat it.

Hiro smirked and thought he shouldn't play into K's game. But still he couldn't stop his mouth from inching forward and helping himself to the pastry. Lips wrapped around the fork and he let K feed him. He sat back with a tiny blush and a small chortle.

K too sat back satisfied and sipped at his second glass of wine, "Pretty good eh?"

Nodding Hiro wiped his mouth with a napkin, "It was very good, thank you."

"No, no, _thank_ you Hiroshi," K said in an earnest voice. "I like your outfit by the way. It's very, _very_ hot." K admired Hiro's naked chest under the long coat.

That caused Hiro to blush a little more. "Well yours is very, I dunno, sexy, it sorta makes me think of a stripper or an eccentric artist or something. But you know I really should kick you out for making us do that fashion show by the way." Hiro spoke teasingly.

K howled laughing at that. "But you won't because you really don't want me to leave do you? I think I even know why you kicked me out and got angry at me." It was time to talk. No more games, K thought. Sometimes you had to just take the bull by the horns.

"Enlighten me then." Hiro was very curious to hear this.

"Because I took advantage of you," K said simply and without hesitation. He stood up and wandered to the other side of the table and straddled himself over Hiro's lap, looking sincerely into his eyes. "I'm really sorry…all I could think of was myself and finding out how to return to being a man again. In the process I completely took advantage of you. I finally understood that all I really need is you. I think I always did, I just didn't know it. I honestly wanted to believe that you only had a crush on me…you know why? Because I was terrified…yeah me, the crazy American was terrified. My divorce really hurt, I just gave up on everything really. I didn't really think that anyone would want to love me again. Does that sound stupid?"

Touched by all this Hiro's heart practically melted in his chest. He hadn't expected something like this. "No Claude, it's not stupid…not at all. Maybe I shouldn't have pounced on you that way in your office that night. Only…" Hiro cast his eyes aside, "…I've had feelings for you for so long and I just didn't want to wait anymore. That night felt right to me. I'm sorry too. Maybe if I hadn't done that you never would have…"

"Sshh," K went softly, holding Hiro's head between his feminine hands. He leaned in quickly to hush Hiro with a kiss, before he could finish that sentence. Gently he pressed harder, sighing a little as emotions flared up inside just from the simple touch. Slowly Hiro's hands threaded into his hair and down his back, he was shaking. K held onto Hiro tighter, trying to sooth and comfort him, kissing with the sweetest care.

But K pulled back his lips barely half an inch from Hiro's, "Hiro if this didn't happen to me…I'd have never been given the gifts I have today—you being one of them. I needed the kick in the ass." K chuckled, "Anyways, that night in the office, you really shocked me…I wasn't ready. But then the other night I saw it. I actually realized I thought about you every hour of the day, and that I needed you. It took me so long to see what was right in front of my damn face! But the night you kicked me out I wanted to say that I…"

Knock knock!

Both heads swung towards the door.

"HIRO! It's me Shuichi, open the door! Please!"

Damn it! Hiro frowned visibly. Finally they were talking! K was spilling his guts and now this? For a moment he felt as if this whole charade was so close to finish. Hiro wanted to know what K was going to say!

"Its alright we'll talk later, go check on Shuichi," K urged Hiro, he climbed off his lap.

Sighing, Hiro begrudgingly went to answer.

Shuichi launched himself in the room, he looked panicked.

"Don't tell me, Yuki was not in the room?" Hiro droned, looking at Shuichi irritably. Any other time he would do have done _anything_ for his best bud. But he HAD to come now of all times.

"Yeah, Yuki wasn't in his room and he promised we'd spend the night together. Just the two of us being tourists in a foreign land," Shuichi said poetically with a dreamy sigh. But he also noticed Claudia, who was now sitting on the edge of the table, crossed legged and smoking a cigarette. "Ohh…OHHH!" he went vivaciously, understanding Hiro's tetchiness. Shuichi ran to Claudia and dropped to his knees before her. "I know if anyone can find Yuki it's you. You have K's genes; you can sniff him out right? Please help me find Yuki?"

"Shuichi!" Hiro cried embarrassed at Shuichi's lack of discretion.

"No, it's alright Hiro," K said giving Shuichi a wink. "Actually this could be fun…I say we go hunting!" cheered K. He was kind of touched that Shuichi still held so much faith in his better male half. He chuckled and dropped the smoke into the now empty bottle of wine. K got off the table and pulled Shuichi to a standing position, "Did I ever tell you that K taught me all of his tricks?"

The singer beamed. "I bet Yuki's been kidnapped by aliens. Or worse a crazed gambler sold him to the slave market to pay off a loan shark," Shuichi rambled.

Hiro gaped at his friend. Where did he come up with this stuff? "How do you know about loan sharks?" Hiro questioned astonished.

"Too many movies," K said easily and left the room. He urged Shuichi and Hiro to follow to his room next door, "I need a few things."

Hiro and Shuichi stood at the doorway of Claudia's room as she dug into a duffle bag. Hmm why didn't Hiro notice this bag before? But out came a rope with a hook on it, night vision binoculars, ski masks and a handgun. There were also a few devices Hiro never seen before, nor did he know their names. "Geez now I know why you couldn't afford a new apartment," Hiro quipped. This was the toys K must have meant in that note last night.

K only shrugged with a coy smirk on his face. He handed both Hiro and Shuichi the masks and binoculars. "I have an inkling about where to find our dear Yuki-san," he said. He'd seen Yuki with Tohma earlier before he slunk off to Hiro's room to prepare for dinner. It never occurred to him that they might still be in the hotel. K wasn't stupid he knew those two had a hidden secret past. He didn't know what that past contained, but he noticed that Tohma dotted on the novelist. It was a pretty sure bet he was at Tohma's penthouse. But K also knew Tohma well enough, that if he just went knocking the little man would just ignore him or shoo him away. K smirked; his way would be much more fun anyways. "I hope you guys aren't afraid of heights?"

"Anything for Yuki, I'm your puppet!" Shuichi exaggerated.

Looking questionably at Shuichi, Hiro then gave K a dry look. "Doesn't Tohma have the penthouse? How to do we get in?" he wondered.

K gave Hiro an appreciative nod for figuring out where Yuki probably was. "Well in every building there are roof exits or fire escapes. Of course the penthouse will be above the fire escape…that's what the rope is for. You two can climb right?" K asked as he led the way.

Shuichi and Hiro only looked at each other skeptically and followed.

Entering the stairwell and marching up the stairs, Hiro felt out of breath by the time they reached the top. "Shit, why didn't we take the elevator?" he pondered out loud.

"Good question," K said thoughtfully. "Either way we're here." He cut the alarm and pulled out a pick lock and jimmied the door open.

Outside on the roof they stood on a large platform that consisted of the fire escape, a helicopter landing pad and other hotel functions like antennas. Hiro wondered, "Claudia, how did you know which door to take…or is this even the right side?"

"The master of deduction speaks again," K chimed amused and pulled a folded paper from his inside pocket. He handed it to Hiro.

The guitarist unfolded the large flimsy paper. "Blueprints!" Hiro clamoured and looked at K with wide eyes. "Do I even want to know how you got this?"

K shook his head 'no' quietly. Just because he was a woman didn't mean he still didn't play by his rules. Hiro seemed to forget but just because they were on vacation of sorts, didn't mean he didn't take all the precautions ahead of time. Knowing thy enemy kept you alive!

"Ooo I knew you could find Yuki!" Shuichi cheered and looked around. "So what's next?"

K pointed up a wall. Both younger men took in the large wall from where they stood, they could see some potted plants at the top. The penthouse was about a story up. Not too far, and about a yard or two from the penthouse edge was a ledge all around it. Once they got to that point they could stand and pull themselves up. Waving for some space K launched the grappling hook up and secured it to the railing. He tugged on it to make sure it was steady. Wasting no time he climbed up the rope and was glad he didn't need the night vision binoculars, or the ski masks. Of course it was always better to be prepared.

Hiro and Shuichi struggled up after him and jumped onto the small ledge two yards below the penthouse railing. Looking down they went white with fright. So instead they looked up only to spot K and receive an eyeful under his skirt.

Ack! Hiro's cheeks burned crimson, he looked over at Shuichi who was blushing as well. "Hey, don't look there!" he bawled and swatted at Shuichi indignantly. Thank goodness K wore underwear. Men's underwear at that...

"It was right there, I couldn't help it," whined Shuichi, trying to keep his balance as the desert air whipped at their faces and hair.

"_Will_ you two, shut up!" K hissed from above, oblivious that his cute rear was on display. "Oh bingo the target is spotted." K came down and stood on the little ledge where Hiro and Shuichi were. "Yuki is in the hot tub with Tohma…"

Shuichi gasped.

K smirked and finished, "It's not like that. They're just talking, Yuki looks bored. But go on little man…go bust their party," K encouraged happily. "I'll wait here in case you need back up. But I'm sure you'll be alright. Viva Las Yuki!"

Shuichi was up the rope and over the railing like a bat out of hell! From the spot where K and Hiro stood they heard, "YUKI!" They sniggered when they heard Tohma's surprised, "How did you get up here?" But K was sure he heard 'Claudia' mentioned and gave Hiro a goofy smile.

"Well I'm in shit later I'm sure of it," K offered in a whisper to Hiro. "But we better get the hell out of here. Come on."

"I'm sure they'll work it out. Hopefully Tohma goes easy on Shuichi though," Hiro mentioned on the way down.

"Oh I think Tohma got enough of Yuki's time this weekend to be fair. A man like that could have any girl he wanted this weekend I bet. Even a showgirl, mmm, wanna go see them now?" K asked Hiro excitedly.

Hiro chuckled at K's face over the mention of showgirls. "Why don't we stroll and finish that talk…I think we need to have it. Don't you?"

"Hmm, yeah you're right. There is _so_ much and _so_ little I want to say," K said with sneaky double meaning.

Snickering at K's comment, Hiro decided to toss all idea's of game play out the window. Fuck waiting for K, he'd said enough. He didn't want to wait any longer, K was his he could feel it in his heart! As they entered back into the stairwell Hiro dropped the equipment and pulled K too him fiercely. "I want you right now," he demanded urgently and claimed K's sweet mouth in a kiss.

They kissed with frenzy—heated up from adventure and reclamation. Arms wrapped around each other, hands roaming and tearing at each other like animals. Tongues met, tasting, licking and slurping.

"Fuck Hiro," K moaned into the kiss, his body alive and vibrating with tangible want.

Hiro said nothing, only urging K to turn around and yanking those slender hips out. Hiro ground himself against K's ass, groaning fervently.

"Oh yeah so dirty Hiro. I love it!" K declared in pleasant surprise.

Make up sex is the best!

Purring eagerly Hiro lifted K's skirt and yanked down those men's underwear that taunted him a few minutes ago. He undid his belt and unzipped, pulling out his aching hard on. Spitting into his hand he wet himself up and practically slammed himself into K's already damp caverns.

Right there in the stairwell of the Bellagio, they fucked. They fucked out all their recent harsh words, wrong doings and misunderstandings. No matter what they were drawn together like the pieces of a puzzle. They knew it now.

Hiro rejoiced at every orgasmic cry K gave to each hard animalistic thrust he delivered. Wetness poured down K's legs as he got the best make up sex he could ever remember. Whining with pure pleasure as he climaxed, "...ahh yeah! Don't stop!" K cried hands plastered to the wall in front of him.

Feeling K quiver and his female body squeeze on him Hiro cried, "I can't hold back I'm gonna…" Hiro panted and bit back his words as he came. "Unnn!" he grunted and clung to the back of K's body, panting.

After the delightful quickie K fixed his skirt and pulling up his drawers. He turned around, catching his breath. "You really took my "little words" comment seriously," K said and laughed contentedly. He sighed still feeling the post-sex euphoria.

Fixing his clothes Hiro smiled naughtily, "I just thought we wasted enough time already."

"Man you got that right," K muttered, feeling revved to go now. "Let's hit the town. We'll get drunk, gamble, watch a show and I dunno but lets go!" he hollered happily. He actually giggled and took Hiro's arm. Hiro picked up the gear and K led him down the stairs and together they got to the forth floor…they needed their monies and perhaps a wash up.

But as they opened the stairwell door and started down the hall two tall security guards yelled, "You two stop right there!"

Hiro and K halted and looked at them wide eyed.

"Oh crap, they must have spotted something on their cameras," K exclaimed and thought quickly. He wasn't about to get caught now. Looking around for an escape he saw only one. Grabbing onto Hiro's hand, he ran for the laundry chute and pulled it open. "Hiro jump in," he urged.

Only Hiro looked at K like he was insane, "What! I can't jump down that!"

"Trust me, it's a laundry chute, all the blankets and sheets go down here. You'll land softly. Or if you'd rather get arrested by these goons…be my guest," K told him as the security got closer.

Thank goodness it was a long hallway.

The guitarist looked from K to the guards and decided he didn't really want to get arrested. Aww crap how did stuff always end up crazy with K? If only they'd tried to get Tohma to open up the normal way instead of K's ridiculous way. "You promise this won't hurt?" he wondered nervously.

"Naw, it won't hurt. Now go!" K cried and practically shoved Hiro down the chute.

Hiro's long winded cry echoed down the hotels laundry chute.

K stood looking amused at the guards, time to haul ass. He ran back into the stairwell and flew down the steps in his high heeled boots. Booyah! He was getting pretty good at this, he thought and headed for the bottom. Knowing he had to catch up with Hiro again, he aimed to find the laundry room. With the guards close on his heels he had to act fast. Maybe a change of clothes?

Hmm, K looked around frantically, he had no idea which way was the laundry room. He burst through a set of double doors and found himself in a kitchen. A bunch of chefs and cooks looked at him in surprise. "Sorry," K muttered and ran through the kitchen and out another set of double doors. In another small hallway, he looked at doors hoping to see 'Laundry' or something like that. But there was nothing! Shit! He was so distracted that he didn't see a group of women and literally bumped into one.

"Samantha! I told you the next time you were late that I'd can your sorry ass!" a woman with a clipboard growled at him.

K blinked confused, "Are you talking to me?"

"Shape up girl. Your smart mouth won't get you far in this town. Now get in there and get in costume. One more stunt like this and you're out!" cried the woman with a shocking mass of frizzy black hair. She shoved K into a room and he tried to protest.

"You have the wrong person. I'm not Samantha," K explained carefully unsure about this odd woman. "I really need to find…" K looked where he was, "…someone."

_Oh my gawd!_

Everywhere he looked, there were legs in pink stockings, butts barely covered with lace, boobs, sparkles and feathers. Acre upon acres of tall high heeled goddesses were bending, sitting, talking and doing things that only men could dream of. The sweet air itself vibrated with energy and fantasy.

K was inside a showgirl change room.

"Stop dawdling girl and get changed. We have a show to do in twenty minutes!" she hollered.

It made K jump, this woman was worse than any drill sergeant. A few girls looked at him but shrugged, they didn't care who he was and K found his head spinning. He couldn't go on stage, he wasn't a dancer! But he looked towards the door, if he stepped out there he'd run into those guards. Grr. Looking back into the change room he thought he had nothing else to lose. He asked the nearest girl for help getting dressed like she was.

"You're new right? Its just nerves don't let it get to you," she said nicely and led K to a chair. "First you need to put on the make-up."

Mommy!

* * *

Ryuichi didn't think he ever wanted to go back home. What for when everything he dreamed of existed in one place? It was like a playground that never got boring! Or that's what he thought as he sat on a carousel horse, licking his third vanilla ice cream cone with rainbow sprinkles in the last two hours.

"Yeehaw!" he cheered and patted his pink bunny that rested contently in the neck of his shirt.

The only thing that was wrong with this picture was that he was getting lonely. Everyone was at the other hotel. They should all come here, he thought with a smile. He got an idea. He'd go back and find someone and bring them here. Then they could spend the whole night eating ice cream and riding the carousel.

Sprinting off the horse and jumping off the still moving ride, Ryuichi headed back to the Bellagio. The world was spinning, he chortled at the effects of his equilibrium being set off course due to an overdose of carousel riding. All that going round and round made him dizzy. Still it was the most ultimate fun. Giggling he went back the same route that the moth had led him and stumbled back into the spiffy Bellagio hotel once more. He looked around half expecting to find someone right away.

There was no one. Hmm maybe Tohma would like to come, he wondered and decided he'd go fetch his long time friend. But as he wandered through the hotel someone started calling him. The suave singer turned to look and he broke into a grin. "Suguru!" he cried. Yes! He'd drag Suguru to the circus they didn't spend nearly enough time together, he thought and ran over.

"Ryuichi I'm ashamed to say this but I really need your help," Suguru sighed and pointed towards the pool.

Hmm, Ryuichi squinted as he tried to see what the little keyboardist was pointing at, "What's wrong? Oh, you want to go swimming? Yay! I should have come back sooner!" he bellowed and sprinted towards the pool and began to strip down to his skivvies. They could go to the circus after swimming.

Suguru ran after Ryuichi, "Wait! No it's…"

"Watch out bellow!" cried Sakano, surprising both Ryuichi and Suguru. Completely naked he shouted, "Cannonball!" and jumped into the pool holding his knees and splashing both Ryuichi and Suguru with a plume of water.

"It's Sakano-san…" Suguru muttered dryly, spitting out some water, his hair plastered to his forehead. He had hoped that dinner would have helped the producer. But when he'd returned from the washroom, Sakano had vanished. Suguru spent a whole hour looking for the man, cursing the grumbling the entire time. He found him alright, found him guzzling down more drinks and smashed out of his proverbial tree. This "vacation" was turning into his worst nightmare! "He's drunk and acting like an ass! I need to get him to his room," the keyboardist explained tiredly.

All smiles, Ryuichi squealed happily at the jubilant Sakano. The man really knew how to let go, Ryuichi was ecstatic! He'd been hoping to find someone to play with all evening. Yippee Skippy! Ryuichi didn't think Sakano was doing anything wrong even if he was drunk. Tossing Kuma to Suguru he jumped into the pool, utterly naked as well.

Grabbing the plushie that got tossed into his face, Suguru wavered in his dilemma. He sighed, geez well that was no help. Thanks a lot Ryuichi! He grumbled and looked at Kuma with a frown, "Can't you talk some sense into your master, hrmph." But out of nowhere Hiro came barrelling into sight, or at least it looked like Hiro for a second. Yes it was him, dressed in a chef's uniform, heading straight for him. Suguru propped a curious eyebrow at this, only he didn't react fast enough and Hiro crashed right into him—the force sending the younger man into the pool with a splash.

Hiro hadn't been paying attention and landed on his arse. He shook the stars from his head and looked around bewildered. Phew, no one had followed him out here. Boy he was going to kill K for that laundry chute stunt. Not only was it the scariest thing he'd ever done, but a bunch of chambermaids smacked him with a broom at the other end! They thought he was a robber. He ran and found a closet full of chef uniforms. Thankfully he borrowed one and put it on—hiding his real clothes in an empty locker—because the security seemed to have lost his trail.

"Yay Suguru joined us!" Sakano cheered and hiccupped loudly. He giggled.

Distracted by the voices Hiro stood up and looked out over the pool. He startled. Holy hell, was that Sakano? AND Ryuichi? Blinking stupefied Hiro broke into a grin, "Well what do you know?" He looked around and saw clothes strewn all about, teehee, skinny dipping. But as he smirked and forgot about avoiding security guards he caught a glimpse at Suguru. "I'm sorry about that pal, I was kind of avoiding someone," Hiro muttered and held out a hand to the lad.

Suguru took Hiro's hand and looked him over. "Why are you wearing a cook's clothes? Your hair's a mess…is everything ok?" he wondered and dripped water sadly all over the place.

"Oh it's nothing to worry about," Hiro said and gave Suguru a crested eyed grin. "I err borrowed these clothes from the kitchen. Don't ask why really. Say have you seen Claudia around?"

The keyboardist shook his head 'no'.

"Damn," Hiro muttered.

As they stood there Sakano and Ryuichi declared that it was time to play naked tag!

Whaaaat! Hiro and Suguru watched with crimson cheeks as both grown men hauled naked ass into the Bellagio.

"Oh my gawd we have to stop them!" cried Suguru.

Hiro numbly nodded and grabbed their clothes from the edge of the pool. What the hell was wrong with Sakano? Never in his wildest dreams could one picture him acting this way. As he stood looking around next to Suguru, he gave the boy a look filled with confusion.

"It was the Bahama Mamma's," Suguru said painfully.

"Right…" Hiro muttered.

As they searched frantically, sure that security would be called any minute, Hiro and Suguru saw Tohma, Yuki and Shuichi. They facefaulted. "The boss can't see Sakano and Ryuichi like this," warned Hiro.

"What's the difference their flashing the entire hotel!" Suguru pointed out.

True. "Is Ryuichi drunk too?" Hiro wondered.

"Not that I know of," Suguru said.

"HIRO!" cried Shuichi, he came running over.

Hiro scratched at his head nervously, "Heh, Shuichi what are you guys doing here?"

Shuichi looked all happy, "Yuki is taking me to dinner and a show."

"And I'm looking for Ryuichi or Noriko. Have you seen them anywhere," Tohma asked politely as he caught up with Shuichi.

Suguru and Hiro looked at each other pensively. "Oh no, we haven't seen either of them," both of them went.

Tohma studied them oddly. "Well ok but please tell me…" Ryuichi flew past them, "…if you see him." Tohma blinked for a second. "Oh dear…"

Sakano cried, "I know where you are Ryuichi…this time I'll catch you!"

Everyone stood frozen for a moment and watched the two bare men charging past.

"That wasn't…" Yuki stumbled.

Tohma murmured, "Sakano?"

"AH HAHAHA!" Shuichi laughed it up.

"Look they went through those doors!" Hiro exclaimed and they all darted off to put a stop to drunken Sakano and silly Ryuichi.

The whole group was after the two naked idiots. Actually so were a few security guards. Damn, they were going to get thrown out of this hotel Hiro thought if they didn't get to them first. Grumbling even Yuki was dragged along by Shuichi. Only Shuichi mentioned that it would be awesome if they had a camera. Tohma perked up at that and smirked, he produced a tiny digital camera and handed it to Shuichi.

"Since someone dressed as a chef decided to play James Bond with what's-her-face tonight…I need some worthy blackmail and diversion," Tohma offered and twittered amused.

Hiro blushed, knowing for sure that Tohma blamed him and K for bringing Shuichi to crash his penthouse party. Phew, at least he wasn't sore about it. Actually this was the first time Tohma was among them during some serious mayhem. Hiro smiled, well if the president could deal with it, so could he.

"But it doesn't mean you guys are getting off scott free for this. I want Sakano and Ryuichi put to a stop," Tohma ordered, sounding all authoritative.

Hiro took it all back.

As soon as they got to the set of double doors, Noriko came flying out. She looked a little miffed, ok a lot miffed and stood with her hands on her hips. "You guy's…what's the meaning of this?" she demanded vociferously. "Oh don't look at me that way. Who gave Ryuichi drinks? Why are those two morons running about naked? You're lucky I caught them and have them hidden…I think security is looking for them," she complained.

Hiro looked down guilty about the security. It was his and K's fault that they were milling around.

"Come on in here, some show is about to start. It's a good place to lay low for a few minutes," Noriko told them.

Feeling compelled to obey the feisty purple haired woman, they all followed her into some elaborate dinning hall. It was a theatre dinning hall with a stage at one end. It was a fairly large room with round white clothed tables and six chairs. In a few spots there were those booths with squishy benches and backs. Noriko led them to one of those tables. Huddled low in the seats was Sakano and Ryuichi; both flinched when Noriko yanked them up by their ears.

Chuckling, Hiro imagined she'd given them both a good swatting. But her glare at him shut him up quickly. Still feeling uneasy about security Hiro shuffled closer to Shuichi. His best friend gave him a puzzling glance. "Did I ever say, I love this fashion show outfit Shuichi…very rockin'," Hiro babbled strangely.

"Well at least I'm not wearing a chef's uniform…why are you in that by the way?" Shuichi looked on amused. He took Ryuichi and Sakano's picture and then Hiro's.

Hiro frowned at the camera. "I'll tell you later," Hiro mumbled and handed Ryuichi and Sakano their clothes. The two of them quickly dressed and Suguru handed Ryuichi his Kumagoro.

"Well Ryuichi let's put this behind us and enjoy the rest of the evening hmm?" Tohma suggested. "And Sakano you're cut off, someone order coffee for that man." As he talked the show started and he noticed it was Vegas showgirls. "Well now this might make up for a crappy evening," he mused and grinned stupidly. "Since we're all together, I should let you know that you guys did a splendid job on the fashion show. It was really a great idea. Maybe NG should integrate a little more too—"

Bright eyed, Ryuichi sat up and pointed at the stage, "K-san!"

"Sssh Ryuichi," Tohma insisted and continued, "—we could have a whole new department set up at NG headquarters." But no one was listening. "Huh?" Tohma looked over to see everyone gaping at the showgirls. "Oh come on you act like you guys never saw something like it before. We're in the music business," Tohma said with a chuckle and looked over at the show. Wait a minute, he noticed the one clumsy showgirl and squinted to get a better look. "Is that? Nah that couldn't be…is it?"

"Claudia!" gasped Shuichi and he stood up to clap and laughed raucously. "She's got balls man…wooo go Claudia!"

"Why do you keep calling him that!" Ryuichi wailed and bonked Shuichi on the head with Kuma playfully.

Yuki yanked Shuichi down to shut him up. "So your manager moonlights," he quipped. What a bunch of idiots, he thought.

Hiro ignored the chatter behind him and turned at the edge of the seat to gape at K. How the hell did he end up on the stage with showgirls? His eyes were transfixed to all the pink lace and bare legs accentuated by super high silver coloured strappy shoes. Up his eyes went along the lacy bodysuit, built perfectly for pushing up those breasts. And then there were the feathers! Hiro couldn't help but stare at K's behind when he turned around to shake a peacock like set of pink tail feathers all fanned out. And to top it all off there was a band of pink plumes on his head.

K was right showgirls were hawt! Hiro began to chuckle loudly.

Wrapped up in this event that was going down in history, Hiro was surprised when a girl approached him, she bent to talk. "Hey I recognize you from the fashion show. I bet this is a disguise so you don't get noticed right? Eeee! Is it ok if I join you?" She sat on his lap, inviting herself and snapped her bubblegum. "Is this your group of friends? They're all so hot. But I like you, mmm baby let me invite you to my room. What do you say?"

* * *

This was worse then learning to fire a semi-automatic handgun! K couldn't keep up with these chicks. He just kept thanking god that he hadn't fallen on his face yet in these monstrous shoes. How could women walk in heels this tall? What the hell did he want to look like the Eiffel Tower for! He was tall enough, he whimpered as he kicked up his legs and turned about in a jump and waggled his behind.

The other girls were throwing daggers at him. He was screwing up their mojo. K was sure they were going to gang up on him after this. Crikey! But he tried his best, he wasn't a quitter and he had to keep out of sight from those security guards. So he gave it his all, it was only a one time deal. Grinning at what some men would never get a chance to see, K revelled in his showgirl locker room moment. It fuelled him enough to continue dancing around. Suddenly the girls lay on the floor on their backs in a row. K scrambled to do the same, he blushed when he realized he had to lay there and open and close his legs repeatedly. He giggled in a naughty way. Boy, well, he wanted to see the showgirls hadn't he?

Standing back up all the girls stood in a row arm in arm, K took hold and did the can-can with them. But as he did this, he faltered when he noticed Hiro all in white in the audience and a girl on his lap. Cringing he noticed the whole bloody gang was here! He whimpered some more. Maybe they didn't notice him…gawd he hoped so. But as Ryuichi and Sakano pointed at him and visibly laughed, he knew they'd seen him. Aww man! Although he couldn't worry about that, instead he watched some girl cozying up to Hiro. K huffed on stage. No one puts their hands on his man!

* * *

Everything happened so fast. Hiro caught sight of the stage only in time to see K jumping off of it. He was headed straight for them.

"Uh oh, here comes K-san," Ryuichi chirped and everyone looked over.

Sure enough Claudia marched up to their table and yanked the girl off Hiro's lap. "Take your hands off him. He's _mine_," he told the woman coolly. K stood placing his hands on hips, peacock tail standing proudly behind him.

The woman with long fiery red hair, a tight fitting red cocktail dress and high heeled sandals looked surprised at him for a moment. Then she looked at her dress, "Oh! You bitch you tore my dress!" she cried inspecting a seam. In a fit of rage she slapped K right in the face.

Flinching a little, K narrowed his glittery rhinestone accented eyes and shoved her back. "You don't know who you're messing with, step off tramp!" he hissed.

Shuichi snapped pictures and giggled.

That was it! The girl launched herself at K. They crashed to the floor as the girl yanked on his hair. K shrieked in pain and grabbed a fistful of red locks of his own. In a matter of seconds it was an all out catfight! Hair got pulled, nails left a few reddened paths and teeth marks got placed. A feather got tossed into the air; Hiro caught it and stood watching unable to believe what was going on. He had to stop this! Finding bravery he leaned in and grabbed K off the other chick. Yuki being the next strongest person there jumped in and held back the strange girl.

Struggling until he realized it was Hiro holding onto him, K was riled to go, "Lemme go! I want to feed her my fist!"

The group watched in shock but Hiro demanded, "That's enough."

"Geez, what _is_ your problem?" the other female asked K brusquely.

"I LOVE him! That's my problem!" K hollered heatedly, "I love him…" He felt Hiro let go.

"Pfft, whatever I'm outta here. I don't need this," the chick said and marched off fixing her hair.

Forgetting everyone K spun around and studied Hiro carefully. "That's what I was trying to say earlier and the night you kicked me out. Haha!" he blasted. "It feels so good to say it! I love you Hiro! I luuurrvve Hiro!" he sang. "HAHA!" K pulled Hiro close and pet a hand over his hair, "Say something man."

Stunned by K's display and casting an odd look at the company watching them, Hiro sighed. "Really you were going to tell me that the night I yelled at you? Oh K…I feel worse now. I know about the attack by the way."

A surprised look came over K's face but he waved a hand serenely, smiling down at Hiro, "Forget it. Sometimes things have a way of working themselves out. Just tell me you love me…again. This time I _promise_ not freak out," he said with shinning blue eyes.

Hiro didn't have to think twice, "I love you…I always have."

They leaned in to share the sweetest and softest kiss.

Tears began to run down K's cheerful face when he pulled back, "Man, I'm acting like such a woman it's not even funny," he said and laughed at himself and daubing at his tears.

Hiro chuckled and used the back of his thumbs to dry K's eyes. "You're such a funny woman K," he teased.

Everyone else listened and observed this as if they'd entered the Twilight Zone. Hiro was calling Claudia 'K' and they were declaring love after a heinous catfight and kissing as if they forget the world. Oi? What the hell was going on? The show itself had come to an end and the director came directly to tell K that he was fired!

Giggling, K shrugged and said, "I'm not really going to miss it. I can't dance worth beans. But I'll never forget their change room, not ever." K sighed dreamily and drooled, holding Hiro closer.

Tohma looked puzzled at Claudia, "Can someone please explain what is going on? Claudia why are you talking like that? I swear sound just like your brother."

"_Speaking of brothers," interrupted a voice. _

Frances and Ralph appeared but only for K to see.

"Ack!" K said in shock, letting go of Hiro. The two gods floated just above the table top. "What are you two doing here?"

Everyone looked at each other and then at Claudia who was apparently talking to herself. They all looked at Hiro as if he had an explanation. He shrugged casually and said, "She does this sometimes, heh."

"_Well numb nuts, if you'd rather stay a woman we'd understand dude,"__Ralph chortled and coughed a little._

_Frances patted Ralph on the back and said, "Forgive Ralph's poor tact. You sir have achieved your goal. You've followed your heart to the extent that proves beyond a doubt that you have repented."  
_  
_Ralph declared, "Dude that means you can be a man again. Wasn't it so simple? We knew it all along. Geez you can be SO thick, do you know that?"_

_Frances gave his brother a swat to the head. He sighed and said, "Well we've had more then enough time to repair your old body. So we can take back this woman's soul and body now that you have earned yourself a miracle." He tapped at a consol and a piece of paper popped out. "Here, this is a coupon, just present this upon returning to heaven…you know in about forty or such years. You'll get ten percent off all heavenly expenses. This is for all the trouble."_

K reached out and took the coupon idly. It took a moment to realize what they were saying. "I passed! For real? You guys aren't pulling my leg again?" K asked quickly. He couldn't believe it!

"_No," Frances started,_ _"We're not teasing you've earned it. I'm impressed. You know that you do have a choice to stay female though. I mean if you'd rather not return to being a man, that's your choice. Think over it carefully now."_

Think about it? K cast a look at Hiro with an unsure face. Being a woman with him was so amazing—being a woman period was amazing. He never would have thought of it before. He had friends that he would lose right? And the sex, geez the sex was divine! But he wanted to show Hiro that he could love him just as much as a man, it was meant to be that way. K felt in his heart. Plus he wanted to see his son again, he couldn't do that as a woman, it wouldn't be the same. It was a given, "I want to be a man," he said resolutely.

"_So buddy thanks for the show, it was the shiznit!" Ralph howled and received a glare from his brother. "Right well before I get smacked again, here you go." Ralph took a long haul on his blunt and blew the smoke at K which didn't seem to stop. It billowed and twisted around K like a snake, until it completely engulfed him. Then poof! It was gone._

And so were the gods.

There was a moment of utter silence. K regarded everyone who gazed at him like they'd seen a ghost. "Would you believe it if I told you?" he muttered with a goofy grin. Oh his voice! K felt at his throat similar to the way he had when he'd first heard Claudia speak. It was his real voice! And yet somehow it sounded so strange…

"K…" Hiro murmured in astonishment and stood gaping at him. "So they came to change you back. Man…" He chuckled, "I almost can't believe it, but I saw it with my own eyes."

"What is the meaning of this?" Tohma broke the silence for the group. "You're supposed to be dead. How…what the hell just happened?"

"See it was K the whole time! I told you." Ryuichi nodded and grinned at K. "He's Lightning K, invincible," the singer mentioned, remembering many of K's stories.

A few perplexed glances got tossed Ryuichi's way. But they all returned to K, waiting for an answer.

Sighing, K decided he'd actually try and explain what happened to him. They had a right to know. Thankfully they'd got to witness the magic or they'd never believe him at all, K thought. And the crowd in the theatre broke out into applause, thinking they'd just watched the coolest special effects Las Vegas had to offer.

K gave them a crooked grin and a hefty double thumbs up.

"You know you're still wearing the showgirl outfit," Yuki pointed out and made a face.

Looking over himself, K realized he looked like a transvestite. Things were bulging in all the wrong places! He covered himself with his hands and blushed. But a long white chef's coat got draped over his shoulders. K pulled it closed—only his tail feathers poking out—and looked aside to see it was Hiro. He smiled at him in huge thanks.

Incredibly stunned, Tohma asked, "This is unbelievable. So what are you going to tell Judy and Michael?"

K grinned, "Don't worry I have a plan. I'll just say daddy had to fake his death and take a top secret mission all in order to save the world!"

Everyone looked dryly at each other.

"Well, this has been the craziness night. I can't take anymore of this," Suguru said in shock. "After tonight I question all motives in life..."

"Welcome back K-san!" Shuichi clamoured. "All this time I thought you really were K's sister. Are you sure you can't bring her back?"

K laughed and shook a fist at Shuichi teasingly, "Why you little…"

"I knew that Claudia was too good to be true," Yuki muttered and huffed with amusement.

"Yeah, it makes me wish I really did have a sister," K said eagerly.

"I was being sarcastic," Yuki reminded him.

Regaining good spirits all around, Sakano slurred, "That was the coolest show on earth! K you're a comedian."

K studied the producer. "Is he drunk?" he asked in amazement.

Everyone nodded painfully.

K chuckled. "Well guys, sorry about everything. Thanks though for all the lovely flowers at my funeral." He laughed at their shocked faces. "Really though I'm sorry," he added more seriously.

"We have to talk when we return to Japan K," Tohma told him in that authoritative voice again. "I don't like that you duped me but…I also understand why you did it. I'll help you get your things back together."

Oh wow. "Thanks Tohma you rock man!" K declared.

Tohma smiled, "I probably owe you a few favours anyways." He thought to let the penthouse incident slide. Dying was probably enough punishment for K, he thought with a shake of his head.

While they were talking, no one noticed the security guards that had finally caught up with them. With no where to run this time, everybody found themselves literally kicked out of the Bellagio hotel. Only allowed to go and gather their things, they did so and changed clothes and stuff. Now everyone stood outside watching the fountains twirl back and forth, up and down.

"So do we go home already?" Shuichi wondered sadly.

"I know where we can go!" Ryuichi offered excitedly. "There's the coolest hotel I ever seen, just down there." He pointed towards Circus Circus.

"And just _how_ do you know about that?" Noriko demanded.

"It's a secret," Ryuichi sang with a smirk and took off to his favourite place on earth.

Tohma wasn't about to argue and decided to follow Ryuichi. He told everyone to follow. "But please guys…let's not get kicked out this time, ok?"

Everybody saluted Tohma with a grin except Yuki who groaned. It just got worse and worse, didn't it?

Hiro and K stayed back and let everyone go ahead of them. Shuichi turned around to call for Hiro, but stopped and smiled. He'd leave them alone for a moment and took Yuki's hand as they headed for the new hotel. They stood watching each other silently for a moment, their luggage set next to them.

"For some reason I feel a bit shy…like I don't know you," Hiro said softly, his heart racing.

K had his hands in the pockets of his new jeans and replied, "Believe me I almost feel the same way—not only with you but myself. Suddenly I'm a guy again. I'm happy but I think I'm going to miss being a woman too."

"I have to admit that I'll miss her too, but it's the man I fell in love with," Hiro said taking a step closer, eyes locked onto K's.

"Hiro…" K whispered and also took a step closer, "I'm so lucky I didn't lose you. I was so stupid."

"I was stupid too but it's all over with now, let's not think of the mistakes we made," Hiro suggested and reached up to pull K down to him, he stood on his tippy toes. "You're much too tall again," he teased airily, feeling K's hands smooth around him to pull him against his body and hold him. It felt so good.

K nudged his lips against Hiro's tentatively, touching as if for the first time. Only that lasted for a moment as both wrapped their arms around each other and kissed deeply. And when the long kiss ended they heard a whistle. K and Hiro looked down the street to see Ryuichi waving at them. They pulled apart and K took Hiro's hand, "It's not over Hiro, it's only just beginning."

**A/N: **I know this was a very looong chapter. But it all belonged in this one chapter because everyone had to have a little action Gah so many people to write about and intertwine that this chapter was tough to do! But it was so fun to write lol. If you ever get a chance to try a Bahama Mamma I highly recommend them XD They are the bomb! You really wouldn't know you're drinking alcohol haha! The ones I had looked like Sakano's hehe. Since K's becoming a woman wasn't very technical, neither was his returning back into a man. I thought that the whole group ought to see it tho, explaining everything to them so K wouldn't come out looking like a complete jackass lol. Only to Judy and Michael i guess XD but then Michael is a child and believes Daddy is Ultraman lol. Well one more chapter to tie it all up Sorry this has taken so long...but I've been studying for a test. I hope you enjoy!

**Reviewers:** Much love goes to you! Thank you so much for the wonderful comments! --hugs to you all--


	19. Chapter 19

**Switch Final Chapter 19**

Before K went back to Japan, he took Hiro with him to Los Angeles for a few days. K explained his tall tale to Judy and Michael. They actually accepted his story either way. Relief that he was really alive and not dead was more than enough to bring smiles to Michael's young face. After spending a few days with his son, K inevitably declared he had to return to Japan.

He and Hiro boarded a plane and headed home. "I'm touched you brought me along. Your son is a spitting image of you," Hiro mentioned on the plane.

Smiling, K looked over, "I'm just glad he didn't hate me for lying to him."

"Naw, I have a feeling he understood that story better than he would have the truth," Hiro said and closed his eyes, "Damn I'm so tired…"

Instead of pulling Hiro close, K scrunched down and snuggled up against Hiro, "You're right. Hmm, I'm zonked too, I just want to have a hot bath and wash my hair. I feel gross."

Hiro shook with bubbly laughter, "Haha, when you talk like that I can almost hear Claudia talking instead."

K huffed and sweatdropped, "We _were_ the same person…I didn't change that much did I?"

"Hmm, well there were moments I thought for sure you didn't want to be a man anymore," Hiro offered, "Like how your eyes lit up at the prospect of shopping." He giggled and added, "But I liked that I got to see such an interesting side of you though."

Chuckling K quipped, "You mean the baby doll I bet."

Hiro blushed and clamoured, "You know I didn't mean just that!"

"I'm teasing Hiro."

"You know when I dreamt about you, you were always a guy in them?" Hiro revealed, happy he could still talk to K so openly.

K opened his eyes and looked at Hiro excitedly, "Ooh what was I doing in your dreams? I bet it was naughty." He giggled wickedly but stopped joking around. "You know Hiro, I think everyone has a little bit of man and woman in themselves. I totally see women in a different light now, more so than I ever did before. Except that they are _way_ dirtier than us guys…way worse," K explained with a facetious expression.

"I had no idea…" Hiro murmured.

"Oh yeah…they're just a more tactful and veiled about it. Like a secret society. I think men have them all wrong," K said and chuckled.

"Not all men Claude," Hiro whispered and pat a hand over K's thigh.

"Ok ninety-eight percent then," K debated.

"Hehe, ok ninety-eight percent," Hiro said amused. "So, do I fall into the tiny two percent category then?"

K yawned a little and nodded genuinely behind closed eyes, "Oh yeah Hiro, you make a woman's heart and _other_ parts sing. A girl doesn't know luck until she has you."

How sweet, Hiro thought and said, "So you're a lucky girl eh?"

"Uh huh."

"Haha, gotcha!" Hiro claimed and sat back satisfied.

K facepalmed himself.

"I'm sorry I couldn't resist that," Hiro said and added, "Look, I know you have no where to go when we get back to Japan…and well, I want you to stay with me, if you want?" He brushed aside some blonde strands from K's eyes tenderly.

Blue eyes focused on Hiro's chocolate coloured orbs, "You mean live together?" he wondered nimbly. K smiled at Hiro's gentle touch, glad that they could still be so comfortable with each other after all this.

Hiro kept his voice down so he was only speaking to K, "Well yeah why not, we've been living together for almost six months right? So what's the difference? I like being around you and…" Hiro blushed a soft pink, "…you could even sleep in my bed."

Damn Hiro was being so cute that K could swoon or simply eat him up. He grinned and leaned over to kiss one of Hiro's pink cheeks and said, "Sleep in your bed hmm…how could I refuse that? You know Hiro, I never meant to invade on you, but I must admit I really like being around you too, angel."

Teehee, Hiro blushed more at the nickname. "I'm glad you invaded, I'm glad you thought of me at all. I'm glad I could help."

"I'm glad too," K added to Hiro's 'I'm glad' speech. "I'm also super glad that Ryuichi won three new cars!" K mentioned animatedly to Hiro for about the twentieth time in the last few days.

"Oh, I know!" Hiro said with equal excitement, still unable to believe that Ryuichi got called three times from some ballots he filled out for everyone. Hiro listed off the cool cars, "A Lexus, a GT 500 Mustang and a BMV 5 Series. I think I may love Vegas after all," he put in as an after thought.

K laughed. "He gave me the black Lexus," he said breathlessly, "Said he filled out all of our names and mine was pulled up."

"And Shuichi and himself, he gave Shuichi the red Mustang with the white stripes down the middle. I'm happy for him, but I do fear the people on the street when he's on the road," Hiro said dryly with a worried look. But he turned to K, "So then, does that mean you'll stay with me?" he asked.

Turning serious again, "I wouldn't be the man I am today without you. Of course I'll stay with you," K said sincerely. "I've kinda gotten used to your place, its cozy and all that."

Touched, Hiro took a hold of K's hand, "You did a lot of that yourself you know? Although promise me you won't take me skydiving OR toss me down a laundry chute again?"

"Always so humble," K pointed out and glanced away with a sigh, "You know I can't make promises like that."

Hiro swatted K with a magazine. "You'd say that to someone you love!"

"Haha, gotcha!" K sang with revenge.

Hiro sweatdropped.

* * *

A week later everything in Japan was going back to normal. Bad Luck was back to working a standard schedule and NG was in the process of opening a new department, fashion. Tohma had done as he promised and helped K regain back his life. That meant getting new identification, social number and reversing his status of being deceased. Nobody wanted a big splash about his reincarnation, but there were many aspects of K's life that would be changed for good. All his ties with all his contacts wouldn't be as accessible as it once was. He'd have to work hard to reclaim them. 

For K this was fine, perhaps the feeling of starting out fresh was appealing. For one he fully intended to continue living his life, not life living him. There was too much of a greater lessoned learned from his experience and K did not want to repeat history. Also he was pretty damn sure he would not get another second chance next time. But he also wasn't going to fear dying either, that wasn't the point, the point was to follow his heart and be happy.

Happy was something he couldn't get enough of these days. Tohma had given him a couple weeks off. Not only to get his personal life together but to find himself again. K was touched that everyone seemed to care so much, but all he really wanted, was to get back to work and have fun doing what he did best, managing Bad Luck. But Tohma was right, he had to admit, there were a lot of things he needed to do for himself. It was like when he first became a woman, he had to replace everything and re-think things mentally. Suddenly becoming a man was another transition. There wasn't so many mood swings, no more use for make-up, almost all his girl clothes got donated to the Sally Ann and no more PMS. He had to get used to standing at the toilet again, the bulky feeling of something between his legs—which was something he'd never thought of before until now, turning in such a way as to avoid bumping everything and everyone with his boobs. It was a little weird sometimes. Of course it wasn't that hard to reclaim his stature being a man again, he was a man in heart and soul after all.

Now he was driving to the studio to say hello to the guys after an afternoon of shopping for _more_ new clothes, men's clothes. He also needed to stop by his office to drop off a few things and leave a gift for Akio's baby shower that he'd missed. K felt bad that he'd missed it and that he'd probably lost four really good girlfriends. They'd been so much fun…

It was funny this time, he didn't need anyone to help him shop he thought and chuckled. Not that he'd gotten help before, but it felt different this time. Mixing and matching men's clothes seemed way easier then women's. K even dared to buy some not so dull things—totally feeling that as a man he dressed much too monotonous. Although he had to admit, women's clothes were ten times more fun!

K parked his new Lexus that he'd just picked up today and gave the dashboard a soft petting, grinning like he was five years old on Christmas morning. But he got out wearing a new set of duds and packing his old friend, Mr. Magnum. He went around to the back seat and picked up the gift for Akio but paused—K remembered Mr. Sato at the flower shop. His eyes roamed down the street wonderingly towards the flower shop.

Putting the gift back down on the seat, he locked up the car and headed over to the old man's shop. K had to go see Ryuu and maybe pick up some pretty flowers for his honey.

His stomach twisted a little as he neared the shop, K couldn't explain but he felt a little nervous about seeing the old man again. How could he explain that Claudia would never again visit? He couldn't. But he'd enjoyed his visit's there and it saddened him a little, Mr. Sato had become like a father figure in some ways—a real friend.

Pushing the door open, a little bell chimed and K scanned the shop for the feeble old man. "Hello?" he called. There was no one at the moment and as he waited he picked up one big Botan, a large yellow peony that grew on trees from China. Bringing the soft yellow bloom to his nose, K stuck his nose into the velvety petals and inhaled its wonderful fragrance.

"May I help you?"

K spun around—a touch of pollen on the tip of his nose—and spotted Mr. Sato, he smiled and said, "Mr. Sato…I err, well I wanted to purchase this flower." The old man looked over him carefully, as if his eyes were looking straight through him. K watched the old man back.

"I see the flower of unity and harmony. An interesting choice, normally a lover chooses something like the rose," spoke the wise old man.

From his lessons K recited, "Yes the rose which symbolizes love and passion…I was considering the gladiolus, the flower of strength and admiration. But the peony works for me." He grinned softly and watched the old man's eyes light up.

Mr. Sato blinked for a moment and chortled, "Well someone sure knows their flowers, how refreshing for someone so young."

K shrugged, "I was taught by the best," he explained with a glint in his cerulean blue eyes.

Giving K a studious look, slowly Mr. Sato shuffled behind the counter to ring up K's purchase. "That'll be two hundred yen Mr…?"

"It's Mr. K…but you can call me Claude," K told him and paid the man. Thanking Mr. Sato, he said goodbye and turned to leave.

Claude, Claudia? Ryuu blinked as he understood why this person seemed so familiar. "It is you," the old man whispered inaudibly, "So you took the darkened path..."

Thinking that he heard Mr. Sato speak, K spun around again, "Excuse me?"

Smiling the old man said, "Oh it was nothing, just the ramblings of an old man." But he added, "I would like it very much if you came to visit now and again."

Chuckling softly, K nodded. "I'd like that Ryuu," he said with a smirk. "Maybe you can tell me more of those crazy Japanese proverbs and stuff," K added good-naturedly.

The old man huffed with amusement. Hearing his name it confirmed that this was the girl that once stumbled into the puddle of water outside his shop. He almost could not believe what his eyes were seeing. But he knew in his heart. "Go on, run along and give that flower to the one its intended for. You can entertain an old man another time," he said and started to shoo K out of the shop.

Laughing, K found himself virtually kicked out of the shop. He'd returned to his car and retrieved the gift, which was placed on top of a box of aimless stuff. K strolled into the NG building and made his way to a familiar place. As he walked down the hall he stopped outside the studio door. From within were raucous rounds of laughter and no evidence of working. Curious K opened the door and peered inside, "Get to work," he barked in his regular way. Of course today he was teasing. Surprised thought, he spotted the band and Ryuichi, along with Tohma and Sakano.

"K-san!" Shuichi exclaimed happily. "We're just looking over the photo album Mr. Seguchi put together.

"Actually I begged Tohma to come show you guys the photo's from our trip," Ryuichi explained and grabbed the album. He pointed to a picture all too familiar to K. "It's you on stage as a showgirl!" The singer giggled evilly and paused, "How are you enjoying the car?"

Shuichi squealed happily about the mention of the cars and glomped Ryuichi for the hundredth time. "Yuki loves my new car!"

"Ryuichi did I ever tell you that you're a conundrum?" K quipped, "Whatever higher power made you to fill out those ballots was excellent! I love the new car, thanks man." He looked at the pictures…oh gawd…he saw a few that made him relive that crazy moment in Las Vegas. He glanced at Hiro who was sitting on stool and watching him. He smiled at him, Hiro smiled back. Looking back at the album, K tried to put on an amused face. "Haha yeah, will you look at that," K said somewhat dryly about the picture. "Oh lovely there's even one of me as a man in drag too," he muttered sarcastically.

"And here is Sakano and Ryuichi exposed. These pictures should go into some kind of vault. If the press got these…oh man," Suguru mentioned, turning red as he spoke about that incident.

Sakano fainted at the words and Ryuichi twittered with a boyish clatter.

Tohma went over to fan Sakano and grinned, "Don't worry Suguru, this album stays with me…its as good as any vault, trust me," he said rather arrogantly but smiled sweetly. Turning to K he asked, "So how is your vacation? What brings you around K-san?"

"I had to bring a gift for Akio and drop off some stuff. I'm _so_ bored, when can I come back to work?" he asked.

Tohma chuckled, "I'm sure you could find something fun to do."

"To be honest I've had enough fun and adventure to last a decade," K quipped dryly.

Tohma nodded, "I'm sure you're right. Well you can come back on Monday if you like then."

K beamed. "Thanks!"

Hiro, who was silent up till now said, "I like your new outfit."

"Oh yeah! K I was going to mention that you look a bit different…stylish," Ryuichi expressed eying his former manager over approvingly.

"Does this prove that women have better dress sense?" Shuichi wondered.

"Please that's stupid!" Suguru said indignantly. "He was always a man…in some odd way." Suguru sweatdropped.

"I always thought I had excellent fashion sense," Tohma mentioned perplexed.

Everyone stayed silent.

K smirked at their silly nonsense and ran a hand over his simple blue shirt with a stylish black dress shirt, left open over that. The shirt was tucked into a nicely tailored pair of gunmetal grey pants. Lastly his eyes landed on his wide brimmed black shoes. He looked back at everyone. "Well I learned some great fashion tips I guess. But thanks Ryuichi…Hiro," K said with a chuckle.

"Ooo, here's a picture of Yuki turning blue on the carousel!" Ryuichi pointed out to everyone.

"Hey! Leave my Yuki alone!" Shuichi cried, "He was feeling nauseous, the ride was mean to him," he whined.

"So that's why Yuki was running like his ass was on fire," Hiro quipped, "I never knew the man was capable of moving that fast."

"I'll never understand how you got him on that thing in the first place," Tohma stated.

Shuichi grinned secretively.

"Well it's time to get back to work. You guys should be working on this track its due by the end of the week. Don't disappoint me," Tohma said coolly after Sakano woke up. He stood up and walked out of the room.

Sakano sat on the floor in a daze.

Everyone watched the boss leave and Ryuichi noticed the flower clutched in K's paw. "Oh pretty," he acknowledged.

"It's for Hiiirooo," Shuichi announced tauntingly like a girl in the school yard. "Everyday he has a new flower in his guitar case. Its sooo sweet," he gushed.

A mixture of embarrassed groans and pleasant aww's filled the room.

Hiro blushed and he moaned at Shuichi, "Did you _have_ to tell everybody that?"

Shuichi grinned evilly and nodded 'Yup'.

Chuckling at the antics K said, "I got some things to do. I'll see you guys tomorrow. Hiro…" K's eyes glanced at everyone and he blushed a little as well before he spoke. "I'll see you later and…err I did pick this up for you." He handed the guitarist the yellow peony, not staying long enough to face the giggles that erupted after he dashed out of the room. Outside the door he heard…

"Eeee! How sweet!" Ryuichi clamoured.

Shuichi asked, "Can I smell that Hiro?"

"No it's mine!" Hiro barked possessively.

"You guys are sooo juvenile," voiced Suguru.

K laughed as he headed down the hall to his office. Something's never change and maybe that was a good thing, he thought as he neared his office. Arms holding the box of some of his old things that he'd gotten back from Judy, he paused when he saw a few girls in front of his office door. It was Hoshi, Cho and Suzume.

They frowned when their eyes landed on K.

"You? Why are you back? Where's Claudia, we heard she left," said Suzume puzzled.

Cho actually sniffed loudly, "It's so sad. Was she fired?"

"She missed out on Akio's having her baby. It was a boy, she's on maternity leave now," Hoshi explained.

Blinking, K felt incredibly saddened and bit put off by their frowns. He mumbled the plan he'd thought up in his mind for days, "Claudia is very sorry. I'm…her brother Claude. She said that she wanted me to tell you all goodbye but that she got called back to the Secret Service. Important girl you know!"

"She didn't mention that _you_ were her brother. Wow the resemblance is uncanny," Suzume mentioned. "But what about Hiro, did she just dump him and leave!"

The other two women looked on utterly shocked.

K blushed at that, geeze what could he say about this? "Um why don't you come into my office and I'll explain." _Quick Claude think!_ He moved ahead to open the door and bewildered, the girls followed him inside. K sat the stuff on his desk and went to shut the door. Turning around he faced them. "My sister…she err, had a huge crush on Hiro. I think it was just the rock star factor. You know how these things go. But…he's in love with me." He gulped.

All three women stood gaping at him. A few expressions of surprise and recognition passed over their faces.

Hoshi spoke up first, "Hiro's in love with you…?"

"Oh my…you're…_you're_ gay? You?" Cho asked flabbergasted.

"Poor Claudia, so misguided. No wonder she left," Suzume said. "But she said she was staying in his place. How…how did that work?"

Twirling some hair nervously K said, "Well she was staying with both of us…see I live with him."

They gaped at him again.

"Don't worry guys. Claudia is cool with it, she admitted she was just acting foolish and crushing. I mean even she knew it was twisted to crush over her own brothers love interest. Hehe, she even told me that she thought it was just pre-marital jitters," K said spinning his tale even farther. Where did he come up with this shit?

"Pre-marital? Oh my god. She's getting married!" Cho cried in question.

K nodded. "Don't hate her for this," he pleaded. He really didn't want them to hate her. Especially over a stupid fib! Especially when he was Claudia standing right here in front of them!

The women looked at each other. "Oh no, we could never hate her. Heh, women really do fall for the wrong guy sometimes. It sucks," Suzume declared honestly. "But I'm so happy to hear good things are happening for her. Wish her luck for us won't you?"

K nodded happily.

"You know I never pictured you one for being so flamboyant…err gay," Hoshi said and giggled with embarrassment. "Oh no, I didn't mean you act all cheerful and…" she waved her hand in that stereotypical gay manner, her eyes widened and she snapped her hand back blushing, "I'm so sorry, I'm being so rude! It's just so hard to imagine you in _that_ way."

K chuckled a little. "You're hilarious Hoshi, I always thought so!"

Hesitantly the girls laughed too.

"Look can you give Akio this gift; it's a basket of baby's first things. Bibs, sleepwear, booties and a set of bath towels marked with everyday of the week on it in kanji," K mentioned and handed Suzume the gift basket.

"Ooo that's SO cute," Cho gushed and peered into the basket. "She'll love this."

"You know, I think you should give it to her Claude," Hoshi said. The girls nodded. "You could come with us this evening when we go to see her," she suggested.

"Really? But won't she hate me now, because of my sister?" K said looking unsure.

"No way! She'll miss your sister but wait till we tell her that Claudia's brother is dating Hiro!" Hoshi wailed excitedly.

"She'll just die!" Suzume declared and handed the basket back to K.

"You guys are being so discourteous!" cried Cho. "You're embarrassing him. Love is all that matters…I think its sweet."

K stood with a cocked eyebrow, "Its alright, I'm sure it comes as a bit of a shock."

"We just never had a gay man friend before," Hoshi said and clapped a hand to her mouth, "I mean homosexual," she corrected herself with a squeak.

K laughed loudly. Women were so odd sometimes. "I'd rather hear 'gay' than 'homosexual' everytime you bring that up. But friends we're still…err I mean you want to be friends?"

"Well you know what they say, a gay guy is almost like a girlfriend," Hoshi said and twittered.

"Ooo, every girl needs a gay friend…I heard they love to shop!" Suzume clamoured.

Cho frowned at her girlfriends, "OH, you guys are burning in hell! Are you listening to yourselves?"

Suzume and Hoshi hung their heads in shame. "We're sorry…"

K howled with amusement, "Actually I'd love to be friends _and_ I do like to shop. I bet I could out shop all you three," he bragged.

They gasped. "Is that a challenge Claude?" Hoshi asked.

"Maybe," K chimed.

"Oooo you're so on!" Suzume fired, "How about Saturday, we're all off work then?"

"Yay! Ok, Saturday," K sang and asked, "But you have to promise to come with me to the nearby weapons supply depot. I need a new gun."

Ack! "You're just like your sister!" Hoshi cried.

K shrugged, yeah he was very much just like his sister, he thought with a sneaky smirk. "How about I pick you all up in my new car? It'll be fun." He went and sat in his chair behind his desk and grinned.

They all squealed happily and agreed.

"Claude, I'm sorry we had you all wrong before. You really are a cool guy," Cho mentioned earnestly and sat on the edge of his desk.

The other girls followed suit and found a place to park it. Suzume wondered, "Ok I have to ask because Claudia wouldn't give us her secret. How do you keep such shiny hair? It NEVER has split ends. How do you guys do it?"

K guffawed and sat back pleased as punch. He thought for sure he was going to lose this group of friends, people he saw totally as equals in so many ways. It was funny but they were just like one of the guys to him. "Oh I guess I can tell you…" He went on to explain the dynamics of great hair care.

* * *

Hiro just couldn't freaking wait to get out of the studio. Sure he'd put up with Ryuichi's and Shuichi's little pokes about the yellow peony and his and K's romance. But at least it wasn't undisclosed anymore, and they completely accepted it. Secretly he was on cloud nine, floating along in merriment for the last week. Nothing they said could upset him at the moment, no, everything was just so great! The only thing that wasn't great was the time. It dragged! He wanted to dash over to K's office and pin the man to his chair and kiss his big blonde head off. He chuckled at his thoughts as he ignored Shuichi and Suguru rambling about nothing. But one of them mentioned home time and Hiro was off his seat in a flash, "Home?" 

"So glad you could join us again Hiro," Suguru said sarcastically.

Hiro stuck his tongue out and asked again, "Did you say it was home time?"

Shuichi nodded, "I know tonight is yakitori night and Yuki is cooking it! Fweee!"

Suguru shook his head and Hiro beamed and rubbed Shuichi's hair, "Great, well have fun man!" He put his guitar in the case and snapped it shut and ran out of the studio faster then Shuichi ever did. "Bye guys!" he sang as he dashed down the hallway.

Fixing his hair a little as he stood in front of K's office door, he knocked lightly. Oh please be here still, Hiro hoped and knocked again lightly. The door opened and he smiled goofily.

"Ooo its Hiro," said Hoshi. "Claude it's your boyfriend." She giggled.

Hiro's goofy smiled faltered. Eh? Boyfriend? Shock turned into embarrassment as he looked past the woman to see K handing a pair of shoes to one of the other office girls. "K, what's going on?" he entered the office to a familiar scene. Two girls were perched on his desk, both of them of which were looking at him with red cheeks. They jumped off and stood, Suzume taking the shoes that K just gave her.

"Hiro, remember Cho, Suzume and Hoshi? Akio is not here she's on maternity leave, she had a boy," K claimed excitedly.

"Err, yeah I remember," Hiro muttered and scratched his head.

"Claudia left some of her stuff and Claude is giving them to us. Isn't he sweet?" Suzume charged happily.

"Really there is no point keeping the stuff, it'd just go to waste. She wanted me to give you this stuff," K told her.

"Well guys I think we've invaded on poor Claude's time long enough, we'll see you at the hospital," Cho said and reminded him of later on.

"Right room 206, I won't forget," K said with a nod, "Later girls."

"Later," they sang and left the office.

Hiro stared at K and shook his head. "I don't want to know how you explained that I'm your boyfriend and not Claudia's. Do you think it was wise to tell them about this? What if it gets leaked out or—"

"It won't Hiro," K said cutting him off. "They're friends, they wouldn't do that. I'm so happy about that!" He sat there grinning goofily and watched Hiro. "So work done for the day? I hope you guys didn't piss around all afternoon."

"Actually I'm happy that you made and kept your new friends. It's nice. I'll even look past the fact that you're a good looking guy surrounded by girls," Hiro mentioned dryly. "Just don't go telling them our stuff, you know?" That would be embarrassing. Hiro went and plopped himself right in front of K, sitting on his desk, he sighed content now that it was just him and K. "Oh and pissing around is what we do best," Hiro said with a cheeky smirk.

"Aww, is Hiro feeling jealous, threatened perhaps? How sweet," K purred, pulling his chair closer so he could run a hand over the material of Hiro's thigh. "Of course I won't tell them all the details. Although I'm sure they will grill me about it. Call it an instinct," K said.

Mmm, Hiro reached over to run a fingertip down the bridge of K's nose. K snapped at it with his teeth playfully. Hiro laughed softly. "Good because they can't have you," he played along being the jealous boyfriend. He let his thumb sweep over K's soft pink lips.

Twittering a little over Hiro's comment, K found himself flushed by his touches. The finger tickled a little and he opened his mouth slightly to lick Hiro's finger. He swirled his tongue around the digit and decided to bite down, but not to hard.

"Ouch!" Hiro pulled his finger away. "What a biter," he whined and chortled.

"It wasn't that hard. Give it to me again, I promise not to bite," K said with mischief.

Hiro looked at him unconvinced.

"I _promise_."

It was just one of their silly games and Hiro loved to play them. He knew this time K would suck on his fingers, his warm wet mouth sending shivers up his spine. Tentatively he lifted his hand again and K grabbed it, just as Hiro knew he would.

K indeed sucked on a few fingers, watching assuredly as Hiro closed his eyes with a warm sigh. It was that sigh alone that caused his cock to twitch…that dreamy sigh that only Hiro could produce. It made him wild with desire. "I get to play seme this time," he mumbled over the fingers.

"Mmm'k," Hiro murmured easily. He'd been seme last night and the night before that. Love making with K was nothing how he'd ever imagined it. Well not how he'd imagined it from the beginning of course. Somehow he was sure K was an all on top kind of guy, but surly he saw it different after being the receiver as a woman. But Hiro realized what he was doing and sat up, eyes snapping open. "Wait, we're in your office. Shouldn't we go home and do this, what if we get caught?" Hiro wondered out loud, pulling his fingers out of K's mouth.

"It never stopped you before when I was a chick. No one will bug us, look," K said and got up off his chair. Adjusting a hard on, he wandered over to the door and turned the deadbolt. Then he hit a switch on the wall and most of the lights accept one florescent panel shut off. The office now had the look of an empty department store, or the feel as if it was a holiday and no one was at the NG building…apart from security guards. "Better?" K asked.

Hiro nodded, "Yeah."

"Wanna continue?" K wondered.

Hiro smirked. "Oh yeah."

K gave the air a small punch in victory. Surprisingly when he got back to Hiro's vicinity the man grabbed him by his belt and hauled with force. K stumbled and almost fell into him, he laughed airily. "Naughty," he whispered and regained his balance, arms wrapped around Hiro. K knew just how forceful Hiro could be when he wanted to and he loved it! Hiro had all the makings of looking like the quiet nice guy, but in bed—or in the office—he was an eager sexual partner. Of course he'd learned that as a woman already. "Hiro are you sure my ass feels as good as a women's?" The question came out suddenly.

"K, why do you keep asking me that? You should know yourself man," Hiro said tugging K's shirt out of his pants, holding him securely between his knees. "You've been with a woman and you've had me, it's different but both amazing right?"

Blonde head nodded.

"And I don't think we need to call ourselves gay…we're bisexual. What's the fun in just being gay?" Hiro chuckled with amusement.

But he was right and K broke out into a grin, "Right, but it's not like there's going to be anyone else. I only want you Hiro."

"I only want you too Claude. But, we could still have fun watching hetro porn," Hiro said impishly.

They broke out snickering. "You're so right!" K cried. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be, you're adjusting from hot chick to hot guy. Now hurry up, fuck me," Hiro said devilishly.

"Roger that!" K saluted and began to unbutton Hiro's shirt. Pushing back the material, he leaned over to kiss along Hiro's collarbone and over his shoulder. As he smoothed his hands up Hiro's arms, then up into his hair, Hiro dropped his head back exposing his neck. Tongue laving over, K licked up along the vein that pulsed under the skin, nibbling as well on the sweetest flesh. Over the redheads sighs, K could feel hands smooth up his chest, under his shirt, he groaned, "I love you Hiro."

"Mmm, I love you Claude," Hiro said breathlessly as K nuzzled under his chin, sucking on his flesh there. His fingers moved over every ridge of K's stomach and chest, memorizing everything. They found nipples, which got twisted between Hiro's talented fingers.

K groaned and grinned at Hiro naughtily, groaned at how Hiro teemed with hot sexuality. "You know how hawt you are, don't you?" K breathed in Hiro's ear. Before Hiro could reply he wiggled his tongue into the tiny cavern of Hiro's ear.

Hiro twitched a little at the sensations, K's tongue sending jolts throughout his body. "Ahh…K, ohh you know it," he murmured impassioned. He chuckled with satisfaction, pulling K closer, wanting to close any and all distance that their bodies prevented. Working to find a solution to that, Hiro's hands eagerly found K's belt and quickly unravelled it. The pants instantly looser, Hiro smoothed his hands around K's waist to slip them down inside his pants and take hold of K's firm bare ass. He squeezed and purred a little in his delight, causing K to sigh, followed by a lewd giggle.

They gazed at each other in the serene light of the office, Hiro atop the sturdy desk, he searched with blind lust for a pair of lips. K growled contently as he met up with those lips, kissing Hiro with a thirst that could not be quenched. Soft folds opened eagerly to appoint entrance, tongues dancing and tasting each others sweet nectar.

K closed his eyes, kissing as if in a dream. He pressed himself between Hiro's legs, only to feel Hiro's hands gripping into his bottom harder. Those hands urged his pants lower, along with his underwear, soon exposing his whole lower body. The pants soon lost their grip and slipped to the floor in a heap around his ankles. K groaned satisfied as his bare erection rubbed against the crotch of Hiro's pants. As they kissed he worked off his shoes and pulled out of each pant leg, then off came the underwear, gaining freedom of movement.

Hiro pushed away from the kiss, making K move back a little and panted as he began to undo his own pants. Fingers fumbled in his haste…his desire fogged mind almost unable to comply with his wants. But for K it was like watching a lollipop disrobe itself from its protective plastic wrapper. He watched eagerly as Hiro revealed the skin past his bellybutton, showing off that taut abdomen that led to the perimeter of his red pubic hair. Licking his lips, K watched Hiro wriggling out of his pants—the whole package unwrapped before him.

"Maybe I should help," K offered, breaking out of his reverie. He removed Hiro's boots so the pants and drawers could come completely off.

Chuckling, Hiro looked coy at K and he too scanned the blond over, his cock standing proudly at attention. "Looks like the troops are ready for deployment," Hiro teased.

Eyebrows lifting with surprise his face wearing a smirk, K muttered, "You're making fun of me again."

"Never…" Hiro mused and reached out to touch K's penis.

K inhaled sharply at the touch and sighed, "Mmm…coming from you I kinda like it. I should even…" Hiro's fingers explored and petted, K moaned, "…ahh never mind, I forgot what I was going to say." But he didn't forget what he wanted to do. K begrudgingly pulled out of Hiro's hand and kissed down the guitarists chest, lower and lower until his lips placed feathery kisses from the tip of Hiro's cock to the soft sac below. He nosed right in there, unable to resist nibbling on some of the flesh, causing Hiro to release exalted sighs. "I could eat you up," K mumbled, changing course and kissing and licking across the tender skin between Hiro's thighs.

Arms resting behind him, propped to keep him from falling, Hiro's eyes fluttered in his head. But he pried his eyes open he needed to watch K, down there, his mouth, lips and tongue treading over his throbbing member. Even under the dim light, he could see K's blue eyes flashing up to watch him. He bit his lip and dug his fingertips into the grainy desktop. Wanting to touch his lover, Hiro reached out to rake his fingers through K's messy bangs. But his fingers halted at the ponytail, it was blocking his path. Gingerly, over sighs of pleasure, Hiro caught the tie with his finger and pulled it through K's enormous mane. Dropping the tie aimlessly, he grabbed into the mass of blond locks and sighed K's name.

Nudging against the hand in his hair, K opened wide to swallow up as much of Hiro's cock down his throat. The guitarist bucked, his hips involuntarily flexing. K glanced up to see the younger man all amour'd, tendrils of red hair hanging haphazardly across his brow. Hiro's mouth was etched as if he was in extreme pain but the cry that escaped it was indeed impassioned. Hands roaming around Hiro's waist, K sucked on him long and hard, wriggling his tongue along the length, subsequently flicking over the tip.

"Fuck K…" Hiro cursed feverishly, mashing K's hair in his fist, "You're gonna make me come."

A murmured set of approving nods came from K as he continued his task. He wanted Hiro to come, wanted to taste him all hot and thick in his mouth—too slide down his throat. He sucked harder, one hand coming back to massage Hiro's sac and to slip a finger into his entrance.

"Ahhh!"

K added the extra pleasure, rubbing the pad of his fingertip against the knotty bundle of nerves and sending Hiro into a chorus of whimpers and pants. The hand in his hair gripped so hard but K barely felt the pain. It was more of a reassurance that he was doing a good job. Feeling the telltale growing hardness, K knew Hiro was about to blast off. He added a few moans of his own, content and satisfied as he brought his lover over the edge.

Behind grit teeth, Hiro felt the pressure racing. By the time it got out of his body, his shaky cry pierced the air. Strained sighs of beautiful blinding bliss poured from him as he forced himself to watch the sexiest part of this—K swallowing every drop he pumped into his mouth. After he released the burden he let his head lull back and chuckled elated.

Grinning with the show Hiro just put on for him, K stood up and wiped his mouth. "You liked that eh?" It wasn't really a question but a confirmation. "Now it only gets better," K indulged Hiro and reached into his desk drawer. Voila, lube…something everyone should attain, K thought, flashing his eyes back at Hiro.

The guitarist scooted forward, spreading his legs in invitation, feet resting on each arm of K's office chair. Chuckling, K ducked under the arch of Hiro's leg and stood up between them again. "Fuck you like an animal," he purred as he applied some gel to his own erection.

Hiro only smiled at him, anticipating the next round of pleasure and a dance he loved to share with his Claude. In a moment of pure gramercy he reached out and ran a palm over one side of K's face. He was thankful for so many things…so many. At the moment he had everything he'd always wanted, "I have you," he whispered watching K startle a little at the sudden intimate touch.

K wasn't sure what Hiro was thinking, but he smiled softly at him. Right now the love making seemed even more direly important—to be as close together as humanly and physically possible. With a clean hand, K placed his own palm over Hiro's and brought the man's hand to his lips to kiss the palm tenderly. The guitarist looked at him with soft and loving eyes. "My angel," K whispered and leaned in to kiss Hiro. As he kissed, he also adjusted Hiro on the desk, hands gripping his hips, drawing him closer to the edge. K guided himself into Hiro's tight entrance, slowly. Once buried deep, Hiro broke away from the kiss to release a pent up sigh and resume bracing himself up. K held up Hiro's legs and began to thrust easily at first, easing the flesh that gave him so much pleasure.

"Hiroo…" K mouthed barely audible. He picked up the pace, pumping harder into his lover and groaning with sexual delight. Hiro matched his moans and pants with every slam he drilled into the smaller man. It felt so fucking good, and everytime they made love K knew he'd made the right choice. Being a man and loving Hiro was no different than being a woman, only it was more honest now. He was being himself, he felt so alive and loved and truthful. As his own cries mixed with Hiro's he knew, that at this very moment nothing felt more right than loving Hiro as a man.

Oh and how right it was…

"Don't stop," pleaded Hiro, his own hand urgently grabbing his cock. He stroked himself as he grew hard once more, the air riddled with sexual heat.

K grit his teeth and tried to hold off his climax, he wanted Hiro to share the ride just one more time. Stopping the stimulation for a moment, K wrapped his arms around Hiro, "Wrap your legs around me," he told Hiro urgently. Hiro did and he hauled him up from the table, still buried deep inside. K walked them over to the office couch, where they fell down into the squishy cushions below. Here K held Hiro close and taking him missionary style.

Hiro clung back, legs still wrapped around K's torso. Bodies stuck together from the exertion as the incensed sound of passion filled the room. Hiro rocked up against K as every thrust his lover made, ground against his cock that was pressed against K's stomach. When he looked up to meet K's eyes, his first thought was why K called him angel? From this view, his blond hair all streaming along side of both of their faces, Hiro thought he was the one that looked like the angel. He pulled K down to kiss him, feeling the thrusts becoming shorter and deep…more passionate. The blonde moaned at first touch and Hiro let a fugitive sigh escape into K's mouth, feeling his body quickly spiralling closer to climax again. "Come with me…Claude…please, harder…make me come," Hiro whined, completely gone with himself.

Hearing Hiro plead in such a wild way, with no inhibitions, K complied. He pounded into Hiro so hard, thighs and ass slapping off of each other. Lost with each other both panted and whimpered, spitting out exult curses as they reached climax.

Clinging to each other, catching their breaths, both lay motionless for the longest time. But finally Hiro spoke up, "K? Um, your hair is tickling my nose."

Chuckling softly, K raised his head that was resting comfortably under Hiro's chin. "My apologies," he said and rubbed Hiro's nose for him. "Better?"

Hiro smiled, "Yeah better." He sighed contentedly. "I think my shirt is soaked, do you have an extra jacket? I left mine at home."

Purring with his own contentment, K kissed over Hiro's face and replied, "Do you think I'd let you freeze? Of course I have one in the car." He pecked Hiro's chin and looked studiously at him, "You know, don't you think we have the most interesting discussions after sex?"

"Oh does that mean you want to hear how wonderful and talented you were just now?" Hiro questioned with a coy smirk. He reached up and kissed K's nose to let him know he was playing around. "Well, you really give great blow jobs," he quipped.

K looked proud of himself. "And no, I'm serious. Remember how I heard about men falling asleep after sex?"

"Hmm"

"Well we never really do that. Instead we just go into silly discussions—"

"You mean about how you prefer the revolver over semi-automatics, because they are more reliable then free loading pistols, and the prospect of a jam occurring is a higher percentage for free loaders than six guns?" Hiro recited one of K's many drabbles about weaponry after sex.

"Ooo my smart guy," K gushed happily, "You remembered."

"I was being sarcastic…" Hiro groaned and laughed.

"Ok, so I'm guilty of making strange pillow talk," K said, grinning, "But you still remembered!"

"I bet you don't remember one thing I told you when you asked about that new guitar you gave me?" Hiro pointed out.

K looked away sheepishly, "Err…well its blue," he offered reaching for straws and coming up short.

"Tsk," Hiro scoffed, "you're hopeless."

The blonde brightened, "Hopelessly in love with you though." He resumed kissing Hiro's face.

Twittering Hiro basked in the soft kisses, "Hmm, maybe you're not _that_ hopeless then."

They chuckled and kissed in their post-sex ambience.

Hiro pulled back, "So are you going to let go of me now? I think we should get dressed. Don't you have to go visit your _girlfriend_ at the hospital?"

"I would but your legs are still wrapped around my waist," K informed.

Oh yeah, Hiro thought cheekily and but held K tighter then. "Maybe I don't want to let you go," he offered possessively. "Tell me that we'll never let go again?"

Mmm, not really in any rush either. K resumed snuggling and holding Hiro close. He looked up towards the ceiling, to the heavens, "According to them I don't have to let go of you for about forty years, give or take."

Looking up as well Hiro said thoughtfully, "I guess I can work with that."

* * *

**A/N: **Well there you have it the last chapter and the lemon. I hope you enjoyed it! -sniffs- I'm always sad to see the end of a fic I had so much fun with. I dunno when I'll be writing another. I have another story that I haven't posted here on FF so I'll post that here for anyone that may not have read it and would maybe like to. I also made an FST for this story. Just a collection of great songs I thought were either funny and had some connection to the characters and settings...omg track 10 sounds like a K and Hiro duet! I added a txt file and the lyrics for you. Look in my profile for the link! I also wanted to make some fanart for this fic, I'll put the art in my yaoi-gallery which can be found in my profile as well. Until till next time! 

**Reviewers:**

smile78mtl - THANKS HUN! I try to stay true to the characters in every fic I write. But sometimes it becomes hard when they get drunk, aka Sakano lol. I had to guess that he would let all his inhibitions loose and run around like a madman XD! That was fun to write and I'm glad you enjoyed that. I'm also trippin that you enjoyed K as a woman...I'm so relieved that I managed to pull it off! Thank you for you support throughout the story. Much love!

The Anibee - Yay thanks for the comments! I'm glad the chapter wasn't too long lol Even tho this last one was also quite long. Phew so much to add to tie the whole story up. --huggles--

Lingering-Misery of Sorrow - LOL yes that song is so silly but entertaining haha! Yup manbits, finally -sweatdrops- As much as I enjoyed writing K as a woman I love him as a man the most! Many thanks to you for support!

GravitationInnocence - w00t! Thanks so much!

red-rose-priestess - (glomps) Thankies muchly hunnie for all your reviews!

YamiYukiSakuraXIII - So glad you enjoyed that. Thanks for reading!


End file.
